A New Kind of Family
by ncisgirl2389
Summary: Life as a single parent to a kid let alone a teenager years later is never easy. Especially for Jethro Gibbs who has been a widow for a number of years now add that to a precocious teenage daughter who wants nothing more than a mother after her own died in front of her when she was a kid.
1. Single, Widowed Father Looking For Love

**Single, Widowed Father Looking for Love**

** It had been eight years since the roller coaster of a year had passed. Back in 1991; Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs who was serving in the U.S. Marine Corps at that time had gotten word from his commanding officer that his wife of nine years at that time had died in a car accident. And that by some miracle their eight year old daughter survived the accident that killed her mother and the agent escorting them.**

** It was now 1999; Gibbs had been honorably discharged from the Corps after the coma he had been in following his wife's death. Gibbs had been a special agent with NCIS for eight years now and his motherless daughter; Kelly was fifteen years old.**

** Gibbs had just divorced his second wife; Diane, when he had learned that she had an affair with an FBI Agent that happened to be an acquaintance of Gibbs. So on some level; Gibbs wanted his teenage daughter to have a mother. Kelly just wanted her Dad to be happy since he wasn't all that happy in his last marriage and the fact Kelly knew that her Dad hadn't been happy since her Mom was alive.**

** Kelly had a friend's parent along with said friend drop her off at NCIS one afternoon after school. Gibbs was out getting coffee when Kelly arrived. There was only one person in the squad room when Kelly came into it.**

** "Can I help you?" Special Agent Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard had as the teenager.**

** "I'm here to see Agent Gibbs."**

** "Agent Gibbs has stepped out for a moment; he'll be back soon. May I ask who is waiting to see him?"**

** "His daughter."**

** "Kelly?"**

** "That would be me and you must be Jenny; the famous redhead that has my Dad head over heels."**

** Gibbs had stepped out of the elevator and overheard what his daughter had just said.**

** "Kelly Ann Gibbs." **

** "Got to go; but if I were you I'd make a move before someone else does."**

** "Kelly Ann!"**

** "Coming."**

** Kelly turned back to Jenny one last time before she completely left and before she was reamed by her Dad in the elevator.**

**"Think about it."**

**With that Kelly completely left Jenny behind.**


	2. Just Think About It

**Just Think About It**

"**What the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs asked his daughter once they were both in the elevator.**

**Gibbs was using the elevator as his office again.**

"**I was thinking that it is more than time that you and Jenny got together. Besides it's obvious that something happened between the two of you when you were over in Europe a few months ago. And it just stopped the minute you two got back. You need someone in your life, Dad. You weren't happy with Diane and you haven't been happy since Mom died. It's time Dad and if your happiness is enough to motivate you to continue whatever happened in Europe; then fact that I need a mother in my life should be that inciting force for you."**

"**Kelly."**

"**Oh don't give me the **_**it's not that simple**_** line; you are the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Marine Gunnery Sergeant and NCIS Special Agent, there is nothing in the world that you can't do."**

**Meanwhile Jenny was mulling over what her partner's precocious fifteen year old daughter had said.**

_**We did have a good time with each other in Europe. And I did come back with him so that things could happen between us. Of course there was the whole thing with him being married to that wicked ex-wife of his. **_

**While Gibbs was married to Diane; Jenny had a brief stint over in the Middle East working with Mossad and one of their officer. Now that she was back State side; Jenny kept in touch with Mossad Officer Ziva David. **

**As Kelly had pointed out; the ball was in Jenny's court.**

_**Can I have the two things I want the most at the same time? Can I have love, romance and a family while having a career at the same time?**_

_**I'm sure as hell going to make sure that I can have both.**_

**At this point Gibbs and Kelly were outside of the building and were on their way to Gibbs' car.**

**Jenny decided to make her move to get Gibbs before anyone else did. But it had to be outside of the agency. So with her mind made up; Jennifer "Jenny" Shepard went after what she wanted.**

**Just as Gibbs and Kelly were about to get into the car; Jenny caught up with them.**

**Kelly noticed Jenny before her dad had.**

"**Jethro."**

**Gibbs turned around when he heard Jenny call him.**

"**I choose you."**

** Jenny kissed Gibbs after she said that she chose him.**

** Kelly was more than happy with the decision that Jenny had made. Now she had a family after all this time.**


	3. Everyone Is Happy

**Everyone is Happy**

** Gibbs and Jenny stood in the parking lot entangled in a kiss and an embrace that rivaled that of the Greek goddess Aphrodite; Kelly had been reading about for her mythology class in school. As far as Kelly was concerned it was only a matter of time before Jenny was her Mom. Kelly knew full well that Jenny would never replace Shannon as her mother. After all Shannon was one who birthed her fifteen years ago; Jenny would be her step – mother.**

** "So should I start calling you, Mom?"**

** Gibbs choked as he pulled away from Jenny.**

** "Easy, Dad."**

** "Let's ease into that; Kelly, for his sake." Jenny said as she nodded to Gibbs who was still stunned by what his daughter said.**

** Within hours of Jenny's choice; Gibbs had Jenny moved into his and Kelly's home. They were well on their way to being one happy family.**

** Gibbs was in the kitchen cooking dinner for the three of them.**

** Jenny and Kelly were in the living room talking.**

** "Do have any homework, Kelly?" Gibbs called from the kitchen.**

** "I do."**

** "Well then; get to it."**

** "I will."**

** "Now not later."**

** "I'll do it after dinner; relax Dad."**

** "Kelly Ann."**

** "The price of being a Marine's daughter."**

** "Believe me, I understand." Jenny said as Kelly went to her bedroom to do her homework.**

** Seconds later Jenny got from the couch and sauntered over to the kitchen where her lover stood over the stove cooking.**

** Jenny was in one of those seductive moods as she came up behind Gibbs. Gibbs was able to sense the mood Jenny was in as she came up to him.**

** Jenny whispered sweet nothings into Gibbs' ear while he stirred the sauce he was standing over when Jenny pressed her body against Gibbs'.**

** "You're such a tease."**

** "I know that I am; and I know that I am oh so good at it. Want to know how I know that I am that good?"**

** "Mhmm."**

** "By the way you react to everything I do and say. No one else can get you that excited but me."**

** "If you say so."**

** Jenny hung out in the kitchen watching Gibbs cook and seducing him even more than she previously was. Kelly was working on homework.**


	4. Steamy, Passionate Love

**Steamy, Passionate Love**

** After dinner was done and clean up; after Kelly had her homework done, the trio sat down in the living room to watch some TV together before they all went to bed.**

** Jenny was nestled in with Gibbs on one side of the couch while Kelly was the opposite side of the couch. Kelly could tell that her Dad and Jenny were doing everything they could to not be on top of each other with Kelly around.**

** "Why don't you two get a room? I mean seriously; Mom and Dad."**

** Jenny and Kelly waited to see how Gibbs would react to Kelly calling Jenny "Mom".**

** "Don't freak; Jethro."**

** "There is no reason why he needs to even worry. If you two ever get married; then you become my mom."**

** "Step-mom." Gibbs corrected his daughter.**

** "She'd be my mom. I want her to legally adopt me. There is no way she could replace Mom; but I still need one since mine is six feet under."**

** Kelly stormed up to her room then since she thought her Dad was being completely absurd.**

** "Enjoy fucking her; Dad." Kelly said out of anger.**

** Just as Gibbs was going to reprimand his daughter when Jenny stopped him.**

** "Let her cool off and let all of what just happened be tomorrow's problem."**

** Gibbs gave Jenny a look that said he couldn't do what she had just suggested.**

** "Yes you can; Jethro and I know what will keep you distracted from all of that."**

** "Jen; I can't. I'm not focused and it wouldn't be fair to either of us."**

** "Lie down and shut up." Jenny said as she pushed Gibbs back on the couch.**

** Jenny took charge of the whole situation as she kissed Gibbs. It was obvious what Jenny wanted; Gibbs didn't blame her, it had been a long time since Europe. Jenny then removed herself from Gibbs' lips, took care of Gibbs' shirt where she kissed her way all the way down to his waist line. She didn't waste any time when it came to undoing Gibbs' pants. Gibbs forgot how good Jenny was with certain parts of foreplay, especially the ones that involved his nether region and her mouth. It wasn't long after that; Jenny and Gibbs were in bed together. Now it was Gibbs' turn to show her what he could do to her with his nether region and hers.**


	5. Perfection

**Perfection**

** The next morning; Kelly was up and went to school early. Gibbs and Jenny were still in bed. When Kelly walked passed the bedroom that was once her parents' and was now her Dad's and Jenny's; Gibbs woke up as he heard his daughter walk by the bedroom. The morning sun came glistening in through the bedroom window and when it hit Jenny's bare skin that wasn't covered by the bedding. It was pure perfection the way that sun hit Jenny's well toned body made Gibbs as happy as a kid in an old fashion candy store.**

** Jenny was still sleeping. The fact that she still was sleeping was doing more harm than good to Gibbs. He wanted more than anything for her to wake up so that they could have a repeat performance of last night. Gibbs was literally on the verge of waking her up himself or even doing something that would wake her up.**

** Gibbs liked that idea. So with that idea in his head; Gibbs carefully peeled back the bedding that Jenny had on her so the removal of said bedding wouldn't disturb her before Gibbs had the chance to disturb her himself. Jenny did stir a bit when Gibbs removed the sheet from her.**

_**Don't wake up; don't wake up, not yet."**_

__**The sheet was removed with success.**

** Gibbs then made his move.**

** Jenny woke up and saw what Gibbs was doing. Needless to say; Jenny was quite turned on in every possible way.**

** When they were taking a break; the two of them looked at each other for a bit.**

** "We're going to be late for work if we keep this up."**

** "So…"**

** "Jethro; we can't be late. We have to go to work; there are things that we have to take care of when we go in."**

** "That can wait; Jen. I want you and I want now."**

** "If we're still in bed when Kelly comes home from school then things will be even worse than what they were last night."**

** "Oh fine. Just give me a few more minutes, please."**

** "Are we two; Jethro?"**

** Gibbs looked at Jenny and hoped that she would indulge him this time around.**

** "Fine, mister two year old; a few more minutes."**

** Jenny and Gibbs had a bit more one on one time with each other before they went into work, of course much to Gibbs' dismay.**


	6. Wants

**Wants**

** On one particular night after Jenny and Gibbs were done with work along with Kelly being done with school for the day; a certain couple wasn't seeing eye to eye. Kelly heard everything that was said between her Dad and Jenny. Having her Dad and Jenny fight wasn't what Kelly wanted to hear; it reminded her too much of when her Dad and her former step-mom, Diane argued.**

** The whole argument was kind of insane from Kelly's perspective. Although at this point she was kind of siding with Jenny on this one.**

** Jenny wanted to settle down; she wanted to marry Gibbs, she wanted to adopt Kelly and she wanted a baby of her own. Clearly Gibbs wasn't a hundred percent on the bandwagon that Jenny was on. **

** "I just got out of one marriage; I don't want to jump into another one quite so soon."**

** "It's been months since your divorce has been finalized; so it being too soon is a bunch of bullshit, Jethro."**

** "Mhmm. Well if you do adopt Kelly…."**

** "I AM ADOPTING KELLY." Jenny said frustrated with Gibbs beyond belief at this point.**

** "When you adopt Kelly; it would be pointless to have a baby when we have Kelly."**

** "Leroy Jethro Gibbs; you are a pain in the ass."**

** With that just to keep the peace between her Dad and Jenny; Kelly came in to the room that they had been in just to be the adult in the current situation.**

** "To your corners; you two now."**

** "Kelly, this is between Jenny and I. It doesn't concern you." Gibbs said to his daughter.**

** "Yes it does; Dad. I'm not letting you screw this up. Jenny is the best thing to happen to you since Mom, so sit down and shut up."**

** Jenny smiled at the teen's tenacity. Gibbs didn't like it as much.**

** Once the Jenny and Gibbs stepped away from each other as Kelly had instructed; Kelly started to mend the rift between the couple.**

** Gibbs had agreed to marry Jenny at some point. He had no objection to Jenny adopting Kelly. Gibbs said that he would consider having a baby with Jenny in the future at some point.**

** Jenny was happy now that things were in the works.**


	7. Personnel Change

**Personnel Change**

** Within days of their argument at home; Jenny and Gibbs had a bit of a personnel change at work. Morrow had offered Jenny the chance to work overseas with the Israeli Mossad. Jenny's response was that she had to get back to Morrow when it came to the job offer. Things were moving forward with her and Gibbs at the moment; the last thing Jenny wanted to do was jeopardize in anyway.**

** Jenny needed and wanted to talk about the whole job offer with Gibbs. But of course he had to be on a coffee run when she needed him.**

** So Jenny was stuck waiting for Gibbs to come back. Waiting was the hard part.**

** Minutes later; Gibbs finally came back from his coffee run with a cup of his own as well as a cup for Jenny.**

** "Here"**

** Jenny took her coffee from Gibbs but set it down on her desk.**

** "Okay…" Gibbs said a bit puzzled.**

** "Come with me."Jenny said as she set Gibbs' coffee down next to hers as she pulled him away from the squad room.**

** Gibbs thought of something to say but figured it would be best if he didn't.**

** "We need to talk." **

** "What's wrong now, Jen?"**

** There was a pause between the duo as they stood behind the squad room stairs.**

** "You aren't pregnant, are you?" Gibbs asked.**

** "No, don't worry about that….yet."**

** "Then what is it?"**

** "Morrow called me up to his office while you were out."**

** "And?"**

** "And he offered me a job overseas; I'd be working with the Israeli Mossad."**

** "What did you tell him?"**

** "Told him that I would have to get back to him. I had to talk to you about it first."**

** "Take it, Jen. This is a once in a life time offer. One that may not come up again."**

** "But what about you and Kelly? We're a family."**

** "Take the job, Jen. Kelly and I will be here when you get back, I promise."**

** "Fine I'll take the job, but on two conditions."**

** "Fire away."**

** "Condition one; I adopt Kelly before I leave for the job with Mossad."**

** "That's more than fine with me, Jen."**

** "Condition two…."**

** "Go ahead."**

** "Condition two; we get married before I leave."**

** "Jen; I'm not ready for that." **

** "Either we get married now or I don't accept the job at all. If we marry now and I adopt Kelly now then I can go on this job and know for sure that the two of you will be waiting for me here."**

** "Okay then, if it will make you feel better then we'll get married."**

** "Thank – you."**

** "Now get your ass up there and tell Morrow that you're taking the job."**

** Jenny left Gibbs to tell Morrow her answer. Once Jenny had that all taken care of she was going to take care of what she needed to when it came to adopting Kelly and the wedding.**


	8. Adoption and Marriage

**Adoption and Marriage**

** Jenny had some pull when it came to the adoption of Kelly. She pulled strings to expedite the whole thing. So by late afternoon the day after Jenny had been offered the job to work with Mossad; Jenny was now Kelly's Mom and that made everyone quite happy.**

** "I'm glad that you are my mom now." Kelly said as she hugged Jenny after adoption papers were signed.**

** "I am too."**

** Gibbs smiled.**

** Jenny and Gibbs had decided due to the time restraint before them; they would have small wedding. One with a justice of the peace. Kelly would be their witness.**

** So while Jenny, Gibbs and Kelly had the day off they went to see a justice of the peace.**

** By that evening; Jennifer Shepard was the new Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jenny was more than happy to take Gibbs' last name as hers. Jenny had it all at the moment. The only other thing Jenny wanted was a baby of her own; but that would have to wait until she got back from working with the Mossad.**

** "Go enjoy your wedding night, you two." Kelly said to her parents as she ducked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle before she went up to her bedroom to do her make – up work from school before bed.**

** Jenny and Gibbs looked at each; both knowing full well they enjoy their wedding night.**

** "Just remember, the walls are thin upstairs." Kelly said cheekily.**

** "Kelly Ann!" Jenny and Gibbs said in unison.**

** With that reprimand from her parents; Kelly left her parents in peace.**

** "So what is it like to be the new Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs; Mrs. Gibbs?" Gibbs asked his new wife once he was sure they were alone.**

** "It's the best thing in the world; Mr. Gibbs. I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world."**

** "Didn't think you would."**

** "If you don't mind; I'd like to still go by Shepard at work. Outside of work; I'll be Gibbs."**

** "That's more than fine with me; Jen."**

** "Thank – you."**

** "Now let's enjoy our wedding night, Mrs. Gibbs."**

** With that Gibbs swept Jenny off of her feet and carried her up to their bedroom.**

** Jenny and Gibbs' wedding night was definitely one of their best nights together so far.**


	9. Temporary Goodbye

**Temporary Goodbye**

** Days later Jenny, Gibbs and Kelly were at the airport. It was time for Jenny to leave for Israel. It was clear that Jenny didn't want to go. Jenny and Gibbs had only been married for a few days now. She didn't want to leave her little family.**

** "Everything will be fine; Jen. Kelly and I will be here when you get back."**

** "I know."**

** "I'll make sure; Dad will do what needs to be done. It's all good, Mom."**

** "I'll hold you to that; Kelly."**

** One of the airport personnel people came over the paging system and said it was the last call for boarding the flight to Israel.**

** "I got to go."**

** "Then go; Mom. We'll keep in touch."**

** With that Jenny left her husband and daughter's side and boarded the plane.**

** Kelly and Gibbs left once Jenny had disappeared from sight.**

** "How long will she be away?" Kelly asked as her and Gibbs headed to the car.**

** "I don't know; Jenny didn't tell me much and Morrow is staying quiet on the whole thing."**

** "Okay well I am sure Mom will tell us when she is settled over there."**

** Once Kelly and Gibbs left the airport; Kelly went to school and Gibbs went to work. It was odd to go to work without Jenny. But it was only going to get odder as the day went on and when he went home later.**

** With Jenny on her way to Israel; Gibbs was now on the search for a new team. Before long Gibbs had another person on the team.**

** Gibbs had recruited a cop from Baltimore after a case Gibbs had worked on with the Baltimore cop and his now former partner.**

** After Gibbs escorted Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo to human resources everything was situated and squared away.**

** DiNozzo was now Gibbs' new partner. He was also now a junior agent.**

** Over in Israel; Jenny had landed and was driven over to Mossad where she would meet with Mossad's Deputy Director; Eli David. Eli David was going to assign one of his officers to be Jenny's partner and liaison with Mossad. Jenny now just had to wait to meet her new partner.**


	10. Two Continent Family

**Two Continent Family **

** One afternoon once school was let out for the day; Kelly was walking home with her friends Maddie and Olympia in tow. Now Kelly had known Maddie for years; they were both Marines brats for a number of years now. Kelly had become friends with Olympia when Olympia had transferred from the school she was in Greece when she moved to the States with her family.**

** The girls had been assigned a group project from their last period class. Thankfully the teacher had let the class choose their groups. So the girls had decided to go over to Kelly's house after school to get a jump start on their group project.**

** "So your Dad remarried after psychopath of a woman he was married to?" Maddie asked when she saw the picture of Kelly with her Dad and Jenny in front of the courthouse from a few days ago.**

** "Yeah he did. Jenny is great. They're perfect together."**

** "Are they both at work?" Olympia asked.**

** "He is; she isn't."**

** "Don't they both work for NCIS?"**

** "They do."**

** "Then why wouldn't they both be at work?"**

** "They are in different time zones."**

** "Oh."**

** "My Dad is here and Jenny is in Tel Aviv for work."**

** With that as the girl set their school stuff down at the dining room table, the house phone rang.**

** Kelly saw the calling code that was Tel Aviv's on the caller id and knew she had to answer it.**

** "I got to take this." Kelly said to her friends as she picked the house phone up from its cradle.**

** The girls nodded.**

** "Hey Mom; how's Tel Aviv?"**

** "It's okay; but it would be better if you and your Dad were here."**

** "Let me guess; the nights are the hardest…"**

** "Kelly Ann."**

** "Oh come on. I'm fifteen and I've seen how the two of you look at each other. And I've heard a few of yours and Dad's endeavors in the early morning hours."**

** "Well then…"**

** Jenny made a mental note for later on when she finally got back home.**

** "So I figured since I have a few days off of school coming up that I could get Morrow to give Dad some time off so that Dad and I can come see you, Mom."**

** There was a bit of a pause before Jenny spoke again. Jenny was still getting use to being a mom let alone being Kelly's Mom.**

** "Okay; let me know what happens with Morrow and all of that."**

** "I will, Mom. Good night; love ya."**

** "Have a good night, sweetie and let your Dad know that I'll talk to him in a few hours."**

** Jenny and Kelly got off of the phone with each other. Kelly returned to her friends and their project. Jenny fell asleep in the apartment that Mossad had set up for her. In a few hours Jenny would be back on the phone again; but this time it would be with Gibbs.**


	11. Reunion

**Reunion**

** Kelly was able to convince Morrow to give Gibbs time off. So at the start of Kelly's time off from school and Gibbs' vacation; the father/daughter duo was on a plane that was heading to Tel Aviv, Israel. Jenny knew that her husband and daughter were on their way which made her day. With the day off from work, Jenny waited for her family's arrival. Of course that would be hours from now.**

** It was clear to everyone around Jenny; that she could hardly wait to see her family. There was one thing that Gibbs didn't know though, one thing that Gibbs wouldn't know until he and Kelly landed in Tel Aviv. One of Mossad's Deputy Directors would be waiting with one of Mossad's officers with Jenny to welcome Gibbs and Kelly when they landed. Jenny was unsure of how well the welcoming party would go over with Gibbs. He didn't play nice with others. There were a few exceptions to who Gibbs played nice with; one of which was waiting for him.**

** Hours had past finally which made Jenny quite happy. Jenny was now standing on the runway of one of Tel Aviv's airports waiting for her husband and daughter deplane.**

** At Jenny's side was Deputy Director Eli David who was accompanied by an army of Mossad Officers as his protection/security detail and his own daughter; Ziva David.**

** Kelly was the first one off of the plane. Jenny was more than happy to see her daughter. With her carry on attached to her still; Kelly ran over to Jenny at what seemed to be full force for a teenager to hug Jenny.**

** Gibbs wasn't that far behind their daughter.**

** "Great the Mossad welcoming party."**

** Kelly detached herself from Jenny when she sensed her father behind her.**

** Gibbs dropped his canvas duffle bag and took his wife in his arms. Deputy Director David and his detail averted their gaze when Gibbs and Jenny kissed as passionately as they did. Kelly on the other hand stood where her Dad had dropped his bag and hoped that she would have the kind of love that her Dad with her mother and now Jenny when she was older. Officer David had followed the Deputy Director's lead just as the detail had.**

** Once the hellos were completed; Jenny had turned to introduce her family to Deputy Director David and Officer David.**

** "Deputy Director David, Officer David; I'd like to introduce my husband, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."**

** "Shalom."**

** "Shalom."**

** "And this must be your step-daughter."**

** "Her daug…." Kelly started to say.**

** "My daughter; Kelly." Jenny said when she cut her daughter off.**

** "Shalom."**

** "Shalom."**

** "Shalom."**

** With that the entire party departed from the airport.**


	12. Husband and Wife Reunited

**Husband and Wife Reunited**

** Hours after Kelly and Gibbs landed in Tel Aviv. Jenny took her husband and daughter out to dinner after Kelly and Gibbs were situated in Jenny's apartment that night. After dinner; Kelly had asked if she could go shopping. Gibbs was a little hesitant when it came to saying yes, but after Jenny assured him that Kelly would be well protected with Officer David and other Mossad Officers with her; Gibbs said yes.**

** "While Kelly is out; we can play ourselves." Jenny said seductively.**

** "Mhmm."**

** Jenny and Gibbs walked back to Jenny's apartment from dinner. Both were armed with their guns as expected. They also had a few Mossad officers that didn't go with Kelly and the rest of their own.**

** Foreigner intelligence agents were protected in other countries wherever they went when they weren't on business.**

** Jenny and Gibbs got back to Jenny's apartment. They were left alone at the apartment when they reached the door.**

** "It's been far too long, Jethro."**

** "Almost five days."**

** "Of course you would be keeping track of all of that."**

** Jenny couldn't wait much longer. She pulled Gibbs in to her. **

** "Someone is a bit on the eager side." Gibbs commented.**

** Jenny then pulled Gibbs' head to hers with great force so she could kiss him. So she could get the ball rolling so to speak.**

** The kiss between Jenny and Gibbs was one of pure artistry. That same kiss escalated into more kisses which quickly transitioned into the two of them taking the other's clothes off and leaving a trail in their wake as they moved to Jenny's bedroom. Once in the bedroom; Gibbs slammed the door shut and then the fun began.**

** This time it was Gibbs' turn to arouse Jenny before they went at it. With her shirt and bra removed from her body; Gibbs moved from Jenny's mouth down to Jenny's breasts so he could have his way with them.**

** Minutes had passed and the duo was taking a break from their physical endeavors with each other. Of course now that they weren't entangled in each other; Jenny's mind was wondering to places that she had been trying to avoid since she and Gibbs said their vows.**

** "Do you feel like you were coerced into this marriage, do you?"**

** Gibbs wasn't sure if there was a safe answer to his wife's inquiry.**

** "At first, yes; but once I said I do, it didn't feel coerced in the slightest. We were meant for each other, Jen. You are my second chance at love and I love you with every fiber of my being. Plus Kelly loves you too. I couldn't ask for more than that."**

** Jenny kissed Gibbs which led to another round between them. Before long Jenny fell asleep between Gibbs' left arm and his chest. Shortly after Jenny fell asleep; Gibbs also fell asleep. After her parents had fallen asleep; Kelly came back to the apartment and went to bed herself. Officer David and two other Mossad Officers stood guard outside of the apartment as Deputy Director David had instructed them to do.**


	13. Touring Israel

**Touring Israel**

** The next day after the trio slept in; they all went out to see various things to see in the area. When Kelly had gotten in the night before she knew full well what her parents were up to behind the closed door.**

** "So how was the latest endeavor?" Kelly asked as she sat at an outdoor table in front of a local café in the area.**

** As expected the trio had a slew of Mossad Officers were in tow, one of the Mossad Officers had been Officer David. Every one of the Mossad Officer spit their drinks out of their mouths when they heard Kelly's question. They weren't quite use to having a brash teenager in their company.**

** "Kelly Ann."**

** "What?!" **

** "You can't ask us that. We're your parents."**

** "Yeah I get that but I'm just making sure that this more than the two of you being bedmates. As the child in this family and one that has gone through more than others my age have; I need to have a stable family environment for the sake of my well-being." **

** Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other before either of them said anything. Gibbs was about to respond to what his daughter had said when Jenny took the opportunity.**

** "Kelly; what your Dad and I have going on is far from us being just bedmates or anything along those lines. Your Dad and I are in this marriage full heartedly, we love each other more than we love life itself. Nothing is going to change that….."**

** At this point everyone was listening in.**

** "And I know the way that your Dad and I have been acting as of late when we are near each other isn't something that most married couples do; but we are still in the honeymoon phase. Just know this; Kelly, your Dad and I will be together forever and we'll always be a family; just the three of us." Jenny assured Kelly.**

** Kelly then left the table to talk to Officer David. It's seemed that the teenager had forged a friendship with the young Mossad Officer just as her new Mom had**

** Jenny and Gibbs sat at the table and watched their daughter with the Mossad Officer.**

** "You were great with her just now; Jen."**

** "It's not that hard; Jethro. I was a teenage girl once so it's easy to see where she is coming from."**

** "Either way; I'm glad that we have you in our lives."**

** Jenny didn't say a word. Instead she leaned into her husband and kissed him.**

** Soon enough; Jenny would get some news that would make the entire family happy. **


	14. Return to the States

**Return to the States**

**After being back at Jenny's apartment for a few hours after a day of sightseeing; Jenny received a phone call from the home office back in D.C.**

"**Agent Shepard; I have some news for you."**

**At work Jenny still went by her maiden name to avoid any confusion or gossip for the other agencies. Outside of work she proudly went by her married name; Gibbs' name.**

"**Yes sir, what is it?"**

"**With all the work you've done with Mossad over these past few days, they have decided to retain you on a case by case basis."**

"**Okay, sir."**

"**Shepard, this means you can return home with Gibbs and Kelly."**

**A smile came to Jenny's face; Gibbs and Kelly both saw the smile.**

"**Thank-you sir."**

"**What was that about?"**

"**That was Morrow."**

"**What did he say, Jen?" **

"**He said I can go home with you two when you leave. Mossad will only need me on a case to case basis from here on out."**

**Gibbs and Kelly were just as happy as Jenny was after they heard the news.**

"**Now we can get back to being a normal family." Kelly said.**

"**That we can, sweetie, that we can."**

**In the early morning hours; the trio was on a flight back to the States. Jenny was happy to be going home. Before they had left Gibbs told his wife that he had a team back at the agency. Jenny had asked about the team and Gibbs told her how he had a former Baltimore cop, an ex-Secret Service agent and an MIT/John Hopkins graduate on his team. Of course as they got to the air port in the early morning hours it was revealed to Gibbs that Morrow had allowed Jenny to start a team of her own. The person Jenny had chosen to be on her team was none other than Officer Ziva David.**

**Once the group landed in the States; Ziva went to the house that NCIS had set up for her while Jenny, Gibbs and Kelly returned home. Kelly was tired from being up during the flight and the jetlag was getting to her now. So Kelly went to bed. Jenny and Gibbs just ignored the jetlag and the lack of sleep. The duo spent some one on one time together in the living room which quickly transpired into more between them like it always did. The lack of sleep and jetlag was nothing as Jenny and Gibbs entangled themselves in each other.**

**In a few hours there would another surprise in the works for this family of three, but the question was how they would react to the news. **


	15. More Good News

**More Good News**

** A few days later; Jenny had to duck out without her husband or his team noticing her departure. But that was easier said then done as far as Jenny was concerned. Thankfully Jenny was able to leave without being detected. Jenny had a feeling; call it a gut feeling that there was something that was going on with her. She felt off for the pass few days. **

** Jenny stopped by a local drug store to make a small purchase.**

** "Where's your ladies' room?"**

** "Straight back and to the left."**

** "Thank – you."**

** With that Jenny left the check out counter and headed to the ladies' room with her purchase in hand. A few minutes later after walking into the ladies' room completely stunned.**

** "Have a good day." the store clerk said as Jenny left the store.**

** Jenny wasn't completely sure if she believed what the results had said. So she decided to pay an impromptu visit by her doctor's office.**

** "What can do for you today?"**

** "I'd like you to run tests on me. I think I am pregnant."**

** "Okay. I'll be right back."**

** Some time later and Jenny had been relocated back to her doctor's office.**

** "You were right; you are pregnant, Mrs. Gibbs."**

** "Thank – you."**

** Jenny left and returned to work. For the rest of the work day she didn't say a word to Gibbs about the pregnancy. She was still processing the whole notion of the pregnancy herself. It had only been a few hours since she had assured Kelly that their whole family would remain as it and now it would be turned upside down in a matter of months.**

** It wasn't until Jenny and Gibbs were both home from work that the cat would be out of the bag soon enough.**

** Jenny was standing in front of her full length mirror in hers and Gibbs' bedroom. She had been looking at herself in the mirror in the profile way so she could imagine what she would look like over the next few months when she couldn't hide the pregnancy.**

** Gibbs came in to the bedroom to tell Jenny that dinner was ready before he told Kelly when he found Jenny standing in front of her mirror with one of the pillows stuffed under her t-shirt.**

** "Is there something you want to tell me; Jen?"**

** "Guess I have to now; Jethro…"**

** "Well then tell me what it is."**

** "You're going to be a Dad again."**

** Before Gibbs could say anything, Kelly came into the room to see if dinner was ready.**

** "Is dinner ready?"**

** "Yeah it is."**

** Jenny and Gibbs were sitting on their bed at this point. The silence was still awkward.**

** "What's going on?" Kelly asked.**

** "I'm pregnant." Jenny answered.**

** Needless to say but dinner at the Gibbs house was quiet for the first time in years after Jenny made her announcement.**


	16. Pillow Talk

**Pillow Talk**

** Once the news of Jenny being pregnant had been announced the before dinner that night; things had slightly changed especially in the bedroom. Jenny and Gibbs' pillow talk had changed since the announcement. Usually Jenny would whisper sweet nothings into Gibbs' ear before they went at it. Then just before they fell asleep they would talk for a few minutes. **

** Tonight was different to say the least. They still went to bed in the same fashion that they had since they tied the knot at the courthouse; Jenny in a sports bra and a pair of string bikini underwear. Over the bra; Jenny had a form fitting tank top. Gibbs went to bed in a pair of boxers. **

** Gibbs was looking at Jenny at one point as they relaxed in bed. It was still early in the pregnancy; but Jenny was glowing already as far as Gibbs was concerned.**

** "What is it, Jethro?" Jenny asked when Gibbs' gaze started bugging her.**

** "Here we go…" **

** "What was that; Leroy?"**

** "Nothing, I was just thinking that you are absolutely glowing."**

** "I figured I would be sooner or later."**

** Gibbs continued to look at Jenny.**

** "So I take it that you are happy about this?" Jenny said as she placed her hands on her stomach.**

** "Of course I am; Jen."**

** "Do you think Kelly feels the same way as you do?" **

** "I'm not sure. She's been an only child for her whole life. Now all of a sudden her Dad and her new Mom are pregnant. It's hard to judge what she thinks about all of this."**

** "Hope she is happy that she is going to have a little sister or brother in a few months."**

** "You'll just have to talk to her to find out where she stands on all of this, Jen."**

** "Guess I will."**

** Later on that night in the early morning hours; Jenny woke up with a bout of morning sickness. When she left the bathroom she went down to the kitchen for a drink to help settle herself. Jenny found Kelly in the kitchen. Now was Jenny's chance to see where her daughter stood on the whole baby news. First they'd have to get pass the awkward silence between them. **


	17. Making Sure

**Making Sure**

** The silence between Jenny and Kelly had subsided thankfully after a few moments.**

** "So why are you up at this hour?"**

** "Morning sickness. Why are you up? You have school in a few hours."**

** "Couldn't sleep."**

** "What's bothering you? The pregnancy?" Jenny asked.**

** "No Mom, you being pregnant with my little sister or little brother isn't what is keeping me up."**

** "Then what is it, Kels?"**

** "I have my group project presentation with Maddie and Olympia tomorrow. Plus I have a paper for another class that is due in two days and I have no idea what I am going to write about."**

** "What's the paper on?"**

** "We have to write about our families; it's for my health class since we're on the chapter about families."**

** "Oh."**

** "Now you see my predicament."**

** "I'm sure whatever you write, Kelly will be perfect."**

** Jenny and Kelly talked some more.**

** "I heard you ask Dad earlier if he's happy about the baby and you asked me; the question is, are you happy about the baby?"**

** "Of course I am." **

** "But…"**

** "There's no but."**

** "Really; because you could have fooled me, Mom."**

** "What's with the interrogation?"**

** "I'm not interrogating you; I am simply asking a question."**

** "You are you are your Father's daughter, without a doubt."**

** Kelly smiled.**

** After that Kelly and Jenny returned to their respective bedrooms.**

** "Everything okay?"**

** "Everything is fine. Just a bit of morning sickness. Nothing to worry about; Jethro."**

** "So what did Kelly have to say?"**

** "How do you do that? How do you know everything all of the time; Jethro?"**

** "Mhmm."**

** With that the entire house was fast asleep once again.**


	18. Adapting

**Adapting**

** Kelly had gone off to school. Jenny was up early due to her morning sickness. By the time Gibbs woke up that morning; he heard the shower in his and Jenny's bathroom running. He knew full well where his wife. Jenny knew how sneaky Gibbs was especially first thing in the morning; so she left the bathroom door slightly open so she wouldn't be so surprised. When Gibbs came in to the bathroom; Jenny had only been in the shower for a few minutes. **

** "I hear you lurking, Jethro." Jenny commented as she remained under the shower head with her eyes closed as the water came down from above her.**

** Gibbs didn't say a word instead he attempted to quietly come up behind Jenny in the shower.**

** "If you want to join me then all you had to do was ask."**

** "It was better this way."**

** "Better for who?"**

** Gibbs turned Jenny around in the shower so she was facing him. With Jenny facing him; Gibbs leaned in and kissed Jenny. **

** "Better for both of us; huh?" Jenny said.**

** It wasn't long after then kiss that Gibbs had decided to escalate the entire situation into more.**

** "This is essentially the first time since we got married."**

** "And since this little one" Gibbs said as she placed a hand on Jenny's stomach.**

** "True."**

** There was a slight pause. The water kept trickling down. The sun was streaming in.**

** "So what are you waiting for; Jethro? Are you going to screw me or what?"**

** "Someone is a bit brash today."**

** Jenny glared at her husband.**

** "You win, Jen."**

** With that Gibbs entered Jenny repeatedly. **

** After some time Jenny and Gibbs were out of the shower and back in their bedroom. It was time to put what happened in the shower aside so they could focus on what they needed to when they got to work. But that was easier said then done.**

** Gibbs couldn't take his eyes off of Jenny. The same went for Jenny when it came to Gibbs. Seeing Jenny's crimson hair all wet and her emerald eyes luring him; Gibbs was fighting the urge to throw Jenny down on their bed for another round before they went in. Jenny wasn't having that much luck either; Gibbs' cobalt eyes had always done her in no matter what the situation was.**

** "Play time is over, Jethro…until later maybe." Jenny said as she warded off one of Gibbs' passes.**

** Once that was taken care of along the two of them getting dressed and everything; the two of them went to work.**


	19. Plea

**Plea**

** When Jenny and Gibbs arrived at the agency; they were called up to Morrow's office instantly. The NCIS switchboard had received a phone call from a Marine's spouse that suspected a bit of foul play in her husband's death while he was serving overseas. Morrow wanted his two best agents working the case. Morrow knew full well that Gibbs still a loyal Marine and would do anything for a fellow Marine. He also knew that Jenny would do the same as Gibbs since she grew up with a military father until he died before she joined the agency. Dedication is what Morrow wanted with this case and he knew he'd get it from Jenny and Gibbs.**

** At one point during the day; just after Kelly got out of school for the weekend she had called her parents at work to let them know that she was going to a weekend long sleepover with her friends at Olympia's house. This meant that Jenny and Gibbs could relax after work, not that they couldn't relax with Kelly being around.**

** They didn't have to worry about getting too loud or anything if things got a bit physical between which it always did.**

** "Jethro; I know we're busy and all with this case from Morrow, but since Kelly is away for the weekend, why don't we have a stay-cation for our honeymoon since we didn't have a honeymoon?"**

** "We'll see Jen."**

** "You can't just do that, I'm not like Diane. A simple three word response won't subdue me no matter what we have going on around us."**

** "Jen. Not. now."**

** "Leroy."**

** "Don't call me that."**

** "Don't piss me off."**

** "We'll deal with this later; we have a case to focus on now."**

** Jenny wasn't giving up. Call it a redhead's tenacity if you will but Jenny wanted her husband to stop being such a pain in the ass. They promised each other that they would never let work rule their lives. They vowed that the two would remain as separate as possible. **

** So Jenny decided to make things a bit harder for Gibbs. She had decided to make her eight week pregnant self comfortable on Gibb' lap with everyone in the agency watching. Once she was comfortable enough Jenny decided she would kiss him long enough to make him realize that not giving her the answer she wanted was never a good thing nor was it the wisest choice on his behalf.**

** "Jenny." Gibbs said simply after Jenny had done what she had planned on doing.**

** "You know not ignoring me was a better choice."**

** Hours later and the couple was home. They had made a considerable amount of headway in their investigation and they had decided to leave it all at the agency.**

** Once they had settled in; they duo enjoyed the first night of their stay-cation honeymoon in the tried and true fashion that was them.**


	20. A Sight to Kill

**A Sight to Kill**

** The D.C. area had gotten an unusually warm day one day; which meant Jenny and Kelly were taking full advantage of said warm weather. Kelly was still at the weekend long sleepover with Maddie and Olympia so it was just Jenny and Gibbs at home. Jenny had gone out to the backyard to sunbath a bit while Gibbs did a few odd jobs inside. Before she had gone outside; Jenny had changed into her bikini. At one point Gibbs came into the kitchen and looked out of the window. He had good view of his wife who was resting in the sun on a lounge chair she had recently bought.**

** "If sights could kill; Jen." Gibbs commented.**

** At that moment Gibbs' mind hatched a somewhat devious plan as watched his wife. Gibbs ducked out of the house and around the back. Using all his skills of stealth from his days as a Marine and as an agent; Gibbs grabbed the garden hose that was tucked away along the side of the house on his over. With water coursing through the hose waiting to be ejected; Gibbs came within a few feet of his wife. When he was sure that Jenny wasn't paying attention in the slightest; Gibbs pressed down on the handle of the nozzle head and let it rip.**

** "Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Jenny shouted at the top of her lungs.**

** "Yes, Jennifer Gibbs." Gibbs said cockily.**

** "You are a dead man."**

** "Am I now?"**

** "You are." Jenny said as she sprung up from the lounge.**

** As a soaked Jenny started charging after him Gibbs started dart away.**

** "Why in the hell would you do that?"**

** "You looked hot; Jen." Gibbs said with the biggest Cheshire cat grin on his face.**

** "Could you be any cheesier, Jethro."**

** Within seconds of her inquiry; Jenny had caught up to her husband.**

** "Just remember this one thing." Jenny said as she pulled Gibbs to her.**

** "Mhmm?"**

** "Payback's a bitch."**

** Jenny then rubbed her wet body against Jethro.**

** "So that's how it's going to be?"**

** "Ah yeah." Jenny said cockily as Gibbs had earlier.**

** "Okay then."**

** Gibbs then scooped Jenny off of her feet and carried her like a husband would carry his new wife over the threshold. Jenny had an idea of where this was all going and she liked every bit of it.**

** "Remember Jen; payback's a bitch." Gibbs said once they were in their bedroom.**


	21. Excursion

**Excursion**

** While on their stay-cation honeymoon; Jenny wanted to go out on a shopping trip. Now usually she would go shopping with Kelly but that wasn't the case this time around. So Jenny had the idea that she would take Gibbs with her. Of course Gibbs didn't really want to go shopping, but he knew going would make Jenny happy and that's all he ever wanted.**

** "Thank – you for coming; Jethro, I know you didn't want to come to begin with."**

** "Anything for you, Jen. You know that; at least you should after all this time."**

** "I do, but I also know that going shopping isn't your favorite thing to do. I know you would rather be working on whatever you are working on in the basement."**

** "Jen, I'm here and I'm happy to be. Let it be."**

** "Fine."**

** Jenny and Gibbs then took the drive over one of the local outlet malls. The duo walked around the outlet arm in arm. Gibbs was even a good husband went it came to Jenny finding something she liked and wanted to try on in a store. Of course Gibbs wanted to go into the fitting room with her; but there was a time and a place for that. Gibbs waited outside of the fitting room. Within seconds of going into the fitting room; Jenny was back outside of it looking for her husband.**

** "So what do you think of this; Jethro?"**

** Jenny came out in a pair of low rise, dark wash jeans and a black sheer top that showed off Jenny's abdomen but left her chest a mystery which didn't make Gibbs happy.**

** "What do you think of this; Jethro?" Jenny repeated.**

** "Looks good on you; Jen."**

** "There's a but, I can sense it."**

** "The only but I see is yours."**

** "Jethro."**

** "You should get it, Jen."**

** "I know, but what's the point? In a few months it won't fit."**

** "That's still in the future, there's still time. Buy it."**

** "Okay." **

** A few bags later; Jenny and Gibbs were on their way to the car before they headed home. Jenny had done quite a bit of shopping while they were out and of course Gibbs was the gentleman and carried the bags to the car for his wife. When they got home; Gibbs would carry the bags into the house for Jenny. Both Jenny and Gibbs knew where the rest of their night was heading…. the same place it always ended up.**


	22. Fifteen Weeks

**Fifteen Weeks**

** The day had started like any other day. Gibbs was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Kelly was up and getting ready for school while Jenny was getting ready for work. Jenny was fifteen weeks along at this point and the fact that she was starting to show made her a bit torn. She was more than happy to be pregnant and she was happy that she didn't have to contend with the morning sickness anymore. But the fact that she was pregnant and it was starting show was what was bothering her. Jenny was trying to cope with all of the attention she was getting at work since her pregnancy was starting to show.**

** It was only a matter of time before Morrow told Jenny that she was no longer able to do any sort of field work until she had the baby. Until then there was one thing was on Jenny's mind. Once her son or daughter was born there would be a fifteen year age difference between Kelly and the baby; Jenny had seen first-hand over her time as an agent that an age difference like the one between her kids had a bad side to it. Jenny wanted her kids to get along and to be close.**

** Jenny had to stop worrying; she and Gibbs had to leave for work as well as Jenny's Doctor's appointment before work. At this appointment; Jenny and Gibbs were going to find out the sex of the baby. Both were anxious enough as it was so when it came time to wait both of their patience was put to the test so to speak. Gibbs could sense Jenny's unease.**

** "It's going to be alright; Jen. Kelly and the baby will get along. They'll be close."**

** "I hope so; Jethro."**

** "Mrs. and Mr. Gibbs." the nurse called from the doorway.**

** Jenny and Gibbs walked into the examination room the nurse led them to.**

** "The doctor will be in a few minutes."**

** The nurse left.**

** Seconds later the doctor came into the examination room.**

** "Let's find out what you are having."**

** The doctor put the gel on Jenny's stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine. It wasn't long before the doctor located the baby in Jenny's stomach.**

** "There's your baby; looks like he or she is doing well."**

** "That's good." Gibbs said.**

** "What are we having, Doctor?"**

** "Let's find out."**

** The doctor moved the ultrasound wand down Jenny's stomach to find out what they were having.**

** "You're having a girl; congratulations to you both."**

** After the ultrasound picture of their new baby girl printed out; the doctor left. Before long Jenny and Gibbs left to return to work. Later that night they would tell Kelly at dinner.**


	23. News

**News**

** That night after Jenny and Gibbs came home from work; dinner was being made and Jenny was glowing. Both Jenny and Gibbs were beyond happy with the news of their baby girl. Kelly had just finished her homework when she smelled dinner as she came downstairs. Kelly knew that her parents had the doctor's appointment earlier on in the day and she couldn't wait to hear what happened at the appointment.**

** Kelly expected to see her father in the dinner cooking and Jenny relaxing in the living room or setting the table in the dining room, but when she came down it was the complete opposite.**

** "You're letting her cook?" Kelly commented.**

** "She wanted to."**

** "This ought to be interesting."**

** "I heard that; Kelly Ann." Jenny said from the kitchen.**

** Gibbs then walked into the kitchen to get glasses and drinks for all of them.**

** "So the Doctor's appointment was this morning?" Kelly asked.**

** "It was."**

** "What did the Doctor say? What are we having; a boy or a girl?"**

** "We'll tell you when we're sitting down for dinner." Jenny said.**

** "But I want to know now."**

** "At the table; Kelly."**

** Seconds later they were sitting at the table."**

** "So how was the appointment? What are we having?" Kelly said again with a bit of impatient urgency.**

** "The appointment was fine; the doctor said that the baby is doing well."**

** "That's good. What are we having? Boy or Girl?" Kelly asked again.**

** "Go ahead and tell her; Jen."**

** "We're having a girl."**

** "That's great; I can't wait to meet her."**

** "I told you." Gibbs said to Jenny.**

** Everyone dished out the dinner that Jenny had made. They all talked some more. Kelly volunteered to clean up so her parents could relax. After a while once they had desert; everyone turned in for the night.**


	24. Trip

**Trip**

** Days after finding out they were having a girl; Gibbs wanted to take his family including his former in-laws and his own father to where Shannon was buried in Pendleton. The anniversary of Shannon's death was near and he figured it was only right that Kelly, Shannon's parents, his Dad and himself were with Shannon when the day of her death came. Of course Gibbs wanted Jenny to come with him and the others; but Jenny felt out of place and Gibbs just didn't see why.**

** "I really want you to come with us; Jen."**

** "I know you do; Jethro, but it would be right. I can just stay home and work."**

** "Jen."**

** "Jethro; can't you see it wouldn't be right for me come. I'm your third wife; I highly doubt Shannon's parents will be thrilled to have me around and hearing their granddaughter call me Mom when visiting their daughter's grave. Let's face it; Shannon is her Mom and I am just her step – mom like Diane was. I'm the woman that's carrying your new daughter."**

** "I know all of this. And yes; Shannon is Kelly's Mom, but you are too. Joann and Mack will be fine with you being around. Besides if anything; my Dad should know that he's going to have another granddaughter."**

** "Please come with us; Mom, please." Kelly begged.**

** Jenny had a hard time saying no to her daughter.**

** "Okay, okay; I'll go."**

** With that Jenny and Kelly packed for the trip to Pendleton. The game plan was that they would pick up Shannon's parents on their way to pick up Gibbs senior. Gibbs watched his wife and daughter pack. It may have been the fact that the anniversary of Shannon's death was coming up or something else but whatever it was; it made Gibbs see more of Shannon in Kelly then he saw himself. He hoped that there would be more Jenny in the baby.**

** Hours later; Jenny, Gibbs and Kelly were on their way to pick up all of Kelly's grandparents. The moment of truth came when they picked up Joann and Mack.**

** "Grandma, Grandpa; I'd like you to meet my Mom, Jenny."**

** There was definite unease in the group.**

** "Kelly; we're going to see your Mom." Joann said.**

** Kelly was a bit perturbed at this point.**

** "I know that. I remember my Mom, but Jenny is my Mom too."**

** "Kelly Ann." Gibbs said.**

** "It's nice to meet you both." Jenny said as she shook Joann and Mack's hands.**

** Once everything was put aside with this encounter; everyone got into the care and made their way up to Stillwater.**


	25. Pendleton

**Pendleton**

** The group of six was walking through the cemetery some time later that day. Kelly ran ahead to Shannon's grave. Kelly's grandparents followed behind her while Jenny and Gibbs brought up the rear. Jackson hadn't been told that his son had remarried again and that he was going to have another granddaughter in twenty – five weeks' time. Jenny and Gibbs walked hand in hand towards Shannon's grave. At one point as they all walked to the grave; Jackson turned to look at his son. What he saw was the ring on his son's hand and the ring on Jenny's.**

** "Is there something you'd like to share; Leroy?"**

** "Jenny and I are married; we have been for a few months now."**

** "Congratulations to you both."**

** "There's more."**

** "What more could there be?" Jackson asked.**

** "I adopted Kelly so legally speaking; I am her Mom. Semantically speaking I'm her step-mom."**

** "You're more than my step-mom." Kelly called back to Jenny.**

** Jenny figured there was some sort of unhappy look on Joann and Mack's faces after Kelly's comment.**

** Jackson noticed that there was something else on his son and new daughter – in – law's minds.**

** "You two have more to tell me."**

** "Not now, Dad." Gibbs said as he looked to Jenny.**

** Jenny was still glowing.**

** It wasn't long before they had caught up with Kelly. The group spent time at the grave. Unlike everyone else who had a connection to woman who lay six feet below them; Jenny was the odd one out. Make that Jenny and her unborn daughter were the odd ones out.**

** Shannon was Gibbs' first love, his first wife and the mother of his daughter.**

** Shannon was Joann and Mack's daughter, she was their granddaughter's mother.**

** Shannon was Jackson's first daughter – in – law and the mother of one of his two granddaughters. But of course he didn't know about the second granddaughter quite yet.**

** Shannon was above all; Kelly's mother.**

** Jenny had no connection nor did the baby. It was just odd being the third wife and standing at the grave of her husband's first wife. Add that to the fact Jenny was fifteen weeks and six days pregnant with the new baby girl Gibbs didn't help much either.**


	26. Hotel

**Hotel**

** Gibbs, Jenny and the others got a few rooms at a local hotel down the road a ways from where Shannon had been interred for the past few years. Joann and Mack had a room. Jackson shared a room with Kelly. As expected Jenny and Gibbs were together.**

** "So we haven't been in a hotel room together in quite some time." Jenny said once she and Gibbs were behind the closed doors of their hotel room.**

** "I know."**

** "What do you want to do with all this time we have to ourselves, Jethro?"**

** "I think you know full well what I want to do."**

** "We do that at home; Jethro, all the time."**

** "We do but this is different."**

** "Is it now?" Jenny said in attempt to be quirky.**

** "It is and you know that."**

** "Well then I have an idea."**

** Gibbs was intrigued and it was kind of obvious.**

** Even though Jenny was almost sixteen weeks pregnant; she knew what she could do to get Gibbs even more riled up than he currently was.**

** Gibbs wondered what his wife was going to do.**

** Jenny decided to seduce her husband in the one way that would be the perfect way.**

** "So what are you going to do to me?"**

** "This…."**

** Jenny slowly and seductively walked over to Gibbs. She kissed him once and then gave Gibbs a private show that made his night.**

** After his private show; Gibbs picked his wife up and hauled her over to the bed.**

** "Jethro…." Jenny said at the top of her lungs when she was hauled over to the bed.**

** It wasn't long before they were going at it like they always did.**

** "Oh Jethro!"**

** Gibbs knew what got Jenny just as Jenny knew what got him.**

** "Jethro!"**

** Some time later they lay in bed together.**

** "That's exactly how we ended up with this one." Jenny said as she placed a hand on her baby bump.**

** "I know; Jen, I was there that night too."**

** After awhile Jenny fell asleep in Gibbs' arms just after he did.**


	27. 22

**22**

**Weeks after their trip to Pendleton; Jenny was now twenty – two weeks along and they had Jackson visiting from Stillwater. Gibbs and Jenny wanted to wait to tell Jackson about the baby. Jenny and Gibbs decided what they were going to name their new daughter. The name they had chosen was Kayley Alana for their daughter. Jenny had a check - up; she and baby Kayley were doing quite well at this stage.**

"**There is something that we need to tell you; Dad."**

"**What?"**

"**We're having a baby in eighteen weeks." Jenny said.**

"**Congratulations to you both. Am I going to have a grandson or another granddaughter?"**

"**Another granddaughter; grandpa." Kelly called from another room.**

"**We've also decided on her name."**

**Kelly's interest was piqued; she really wanted to know what her new sister would be named.**

**Kelly bounded into the room her parents and her grandfather were in.**

"**What did you guys choose?" Kelly asked anxiously.**

**Jackson and Kelly waited.**

"**We chose to name her Kayley Alana." Gibbs said.**

"**I like that; Kayley Alana Gibbs, sounds great." **

"**Another **_**K**_** name; keeping with the tradition you started fifteen years ago." Jackson said as he looked to Kelly.**

"**Yes; Jackson, we're continuing that tradition. We also gave her an **_**A **_**name for her middle name so she has the same initials as Kelly and so she could have a name that started with an **_**A **_**just like Ann." Jenny stated.**

"**Whatever the reasoning is, you two have made a wonderful choice with the names and I can hardly wait to meet little Kayley in eighteen weeks."**

"**Thanks." Jenny and Gibbs said.**

**With that Kelly sat the table for dinner as her dad put the finishing touches on dinner. Jackson admired his new daughter – in – law as she got drinks or everyone. It was clear to Jackson that Jenny was enjoying her pregnancy. But he could also tell that like himself, Kelly and Gibbs could hardly wait to meet Kayley, that Jenny was just as anxious. Jackson could understand; Kayley was actually Jenny's daughter in every sense of the word. **


	28. Promotion

**Promotion**

** As Jenny got closer and closer to the end of her pregnancy; Morrow had Jenny's future at NCIS all laid out. A few weeks after they told Jackson about baby Kayley and shared the names they had chosen; Morrow had called Jenny up to the office.**

** "You called sir?" Jenny said once she was in Morrow's office.**

** "Yes; I did. Please take a seat."**

** "What is this about, Director?"**

** "I've been offered a position with another agency as one of their Deputy Directors."**

** "Congratulations sir."**

** "I should be saying that to you."**

** "Why, you've known for awhile now about this." Jenny said as she rested her hands on the stomach.**

** "Not the baby; and you are still absolutely glowing."**

** "Then what are you congratulating me for; sir?"**

** "You've been chosen as to be the new Director of NCIS. You're the first female Director of a federal agency; that is quite an accomplishment."**

** "Thank – you. Now go tell Jethro."**

** As Jenny left Morrow; she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to tell Gibbs that she was now his boss. Once out in front of MTAC; Jenny looked down to where her husband and his team were.**

** "Ah Gibbs; I think someone needs to talk to you." Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd said when she noticed Jenny walking pass the stairs to the elevator. **

** With the head's up, Gibbs went to the rear elevator to meet his wife. Once Gibbs was in the elevator and it was in motion; Jenny pulled the emergency stop switch.**

** "What's going on, Jen?"**

** "Morrow just called up to his office."**

** "What for?"**

** "A job."**

** "What job, Jen?"**

** "His."**

** "What do you mean...his job?"**

** "He's taking a Deputy Director position with another agency and I'm his replacement here. I'm the new Director of NCIS."**

** There was an awkward pause that wasn't going to be absolved any time soon.**


	29. Day One Again

**Day One Again**

** Once Jenny and Gibbs got home from work the night before they discussed Jenny's promotion some more. They told Kelly about the promotion. And once it everything was settled on the home and family side of this whole thing; Jenny began to mull it over.**

** Around 9:30 that night; Jenny got a call from Morrow.**

** "So what is the verdict?"**

** "I accept."**

** "Congratulations Director. Have a good first day."**

** Hours later after celebrating with Gibbs in the tried and true fashion that was Jenny and Gibbs behind closed doors; Jenny was walking up to her new office. Ziva had been reassigned to Gibbs' team after Jenny took the Director's chair. Now came for the growing pains of this personnel change. Jenny knew full well that it was going to take Gibbs some time to get use to have a team of four.**

** It was going to take Jenny some time to get use to not being in the field anymore.**

** But both of them knew that this new job was the best decision with Kayley due in eleven weeks' time. **

** With Jenny as Director of NCIS; Gibbs didn't have to worry about having his expectant wife out in the field as much.**

** While waiting for human resources to send an assistant; Jenny multi – tasked between case files that Morrow had left behind and planning what she was going to do when her maternity leave kicked in.**

** Jenny kind of hoped that she could get Gibbs to take a few weeks off for paternity leave once Kayley had arrived but she figured it would be a long shot.**

** Either way Jenny decided to call her husband up to her office.**

** "Really do enjoy that view, even the harbor."**

** "Subtle Jethro."**

** "What did you need me for?"**

** "I called you up here to see if you would take a few weeks off for paternity leave once Kayley is here?"**

** Gibbs didn't respond right away and Jenny picked up on his hesitancy instantly.**

** "Jethro; this marriage and the way Kayley is brought up isn't going to be same as your previous marriages or the way that Kelly was raised. You are taking time off once Kayley is here. I can't be the only one taking care of her, the house and Kelly while keeping up with what is going on here when I am on my maternity leave. I am going to need help."**

** Gibbs didn't answer right away just like the last time, although this time he was intentionally pushing Jenny's buttons.**

** "Say something Jethro."**

** "I'll take some time off."**

** With that Jenny dismissed her husband and returned to what she was doing before he came up to her office. **


	30. Reality Check

**Reality Check**

** Days after Jenny had taken the Director's chair; there was a bit of a shake up. A shake up that it scared Jenny and Kelly to their cores. Gibbs had been admitted to the hospital after he had been in an explosion on a Navy cargo ship. Jenny had gotten the call from her husband's agents after the incident happened. Kelly had her Maddie's Dad drive her to the hospital that her Dad was in. Maddie's Dad waited with Kelly until Jenny showed up. It wasn't long before Jenny arrived.**

** "I'd like to know what room Leroy Jethro Gibbs is in."**

** "And are you related to him in anyway?" the nurse asked.**

** "I'm his wife."**

** "And how is she related to him?"**

** "I'm his daughter."**

** "Your husband; Mrs. Gibbs is in room 9199 on the third floor. He's in a coma and his neurologist will be in shortly."**

** Jenny and Kelly went up to Gibbs' room.**

** Standing outside of the room itself with the sight of an immobile Gibbs was lying in bed with gauze wrapped around his hairline made Jenny and Kelly worry even more.**

** Even Baby Kayley could sense in her mother's womb that there was something wrong with her father and was using her mother's organs as her own punching bags just so Jenny knew that she wasn't happy about the current state of things.**

** "Kayley Alana." Jenny said to her stomach after Kayley had taken another shot.**

** "She's kicking, huh?"**

** "Yeah; she is just as worried as we are and she's telling me how worried she at every chance she gets."**

** Kelly shrank down a bit until she was level with Jenny's stomach.**

** "Hey sis; why don't you give Mom a break? She's got a lot to worry about right now with Dad and everything."**

** Seconds after Kelly talked to her unborn sister; Kayley gave the kicking a rest.**

** "Thank – you."**

** "Anytime Mom."**

** With that taken care of; Gibbs' neurologist came in to check on Gibbs and then he filled Jenny and Kelly in on Gibbs' condition.**

** A number of hours later with Gibbs' entire team plus Dr. Mallard, his assistant and Abby in the waiting room while Jenny and Kelly were in Gibbs' room with him; Jenny decided that she would stay with Gibbs and send Kelly home.**

** Jenny asked DiNozzo, McGee, Todd and David to take Kelly home after she was able to convince Ducky, Palmer and Abby to go home as well. She also instructed DiNozzo, Todd, McGee and David to not only play nice so to speak but also to work the case that surrounded Gibbs' current state of being while protecting Kelly.**

** Kelly protested but once Jenny put her foot down on the subject matter. Once everyone had left; Gibbs' neurologist had asked if Jenny would like a roll away bed brought in for her. She said yes although she knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep until Gibbs opened his eyes.**


	31. Waiting and Hoping

**Waiting and Hoping**

** The next few days were hard on everyone. Gibbs was still in a coma. Jenny was working herself into the ground so to speak. Ducky kept reminding Jenny to take it easy for her sake and the baby's. But Ducky knew full well that Jenny was too stubborn to heed his advice and she'd relax when Gibbs woke up. She was acting as both parents to Kelly and Kayley until Gibbs woke up and when Kayley was born.**

** Everyday was the same. Kelly would come by after school for a few hours to check on her Dad. She didn't want to lose another parent. Then it would just be Jenny in a hospital room with her immobile, bed ridden husband. Gibbs' neurologist kept checking in and updating her. Jenny would keep the team apprized of what was going on with Gibbs as she did with Kelly and Jackson.**

** The neurologist had advised Jenny to sleep in the roll away bed due to her growing stomach; but Jenny couldn't stand the sleeping conditions that seemed beyond archaic. So she decided to break the rules.**

** One night Jenny got into the bed that Gibbs was in. Jenny hoped that being near Gibbs would ignite something in him to wake him from his coma. If not she hoped a kiss from her would do the trick.**

** "Come on; Jethro, wake up. For me, wake up. Wake up for Kelly, for your team, for Kayley so she sees her Daddy awake when she arrives. Please Jethro; just wake up."**

** Baby Kayley kicked a bit echoing her mother's plea.**

** Jenny was hoping with every fiber of her being at this point.**

** Gibbs stirred a bit.**

** Jenny knew that Gibbs needed a little more incentive and she knew exactly what that incentive was.**

** Jenny turned in to kiss her husband; hoping that would wake him.**

** The kiss did the trick. Once the nurses and the neurologist were in the room helping Gibbs with everything that was attached to him while the other nurses helped the very pregnant Jenny out of the bed her husband was in.**

** While the hospital personnel aided Gibbs; Jenny let everyone know that Gibbs was up.**

** Hours later the soon to be family of four was content in Gibbs' hospital room. It wouldn't be long before the extended NCIS family would be stopping by.**

** Jenny and Kelly were more than happy to have Gibbs awake. Even baby Kayley was happy. **

** With all the joy going on; there would soon be another reason to be happy. At the one unexpected moment; Jenny's water broke and the contractions began.**


	32. Painful Hours

**Painful Hours**

** Jenny had been in labor for what seemed like hours to her now. The hospital staff had brought Gibbs to Jenny's labor and delivery suite in a wheelchair so he could be around when Kayley was born. Kayley was taking her sweet time when it came to coming out of the womb. Add that to the excruciating pain from the contractions and Jenny was wishing she had her gun on her. **

** "Just breathe; Jenny, it's almost over."**

** "Shut up." Jenny managed to say.**

** One of Gibbs' agents went to get Kelly from school so she could be around for her sister's arrival.**

** "What's taking so long? Why can't Kayley just come and stop giving Mom a hard time?" Kelly asked as she waited in the waiting room with her NCIS family.**

** "It takes time; my dear." Ducky said reassuringly.**

** "I know it takes time, but Kayley doesn't have to make it difficult on Mom. I wasn't this difficult."**

** "Different Moms, Kelly." Tony said.**

** "Semantics."**

** Meanwhile in the labor and delivery suite; Jenny was going through another contraction and she was about ready to kill her husband.**

** "Can we get her an epidural or something?" Gibbs asked.**

** "I don't want an epidural!" Jenny said at the top of her lungs between contractions.**

** "Let's check to see where you are."**

** There was a pause in the room as the nurse checked Jenny.**

** "Well?"**

** "You're fully dilated, get ready to push."**

** "Can someone get our daughter from the waiting room?" Jenny asked.**

** "You are about to have your daughter."**

** "We have another and she's in the waiting room with my agents and my specialists."**

** Gibbs gave Jenny a look after her last statement.**

** "Not now; Jethro."**

** The nurse went to get Kelly.**


	33. Welcome to the World Kayley Alana Gibbs

**Welcome to the World Kayley Alana Gibbs**

** "Get ready to push, Mrs. Gibbs."**

** "Go ahead, push."**

** Jenny gave it all she had. She heard Gibbs counting to ten. Kelly and a nurse held her legs up as the doctor did what needed to be done.**

** "Okay, good job. Now breathe."**

** Shortly after Jenny tool a breath; it was time to push.**

** "Okay; we need another push from you like before."**

** Jenny pushed just as she had before.**

** The doctor then told Jenny to relax. Kelly and Gibbs both praised Jenny. **

** "Miss Gibbs if you want to go tell the rest of the group you were with that your sister is almost here then now is the time to do that."**

** Kelly ducked out quickly. Before Jenny and Gibbs knew it; Kelly was back.**

** "What I got my quickness from Mom." Kelly said to her parents.**

** "One last push; Mrs. Gibbs and you'll have your daughter."**

** Jenny pushed.**

** "Ugh!" Jenny belted out as she pushed.**

** Hearing Kayley cry was all Jenny needed to hear.**

** "Kay is beautiful; Mom."**

** "Is that her name?" the nurse asked as she handed the cleaned up Kayley to her mother.**

** "Her name is Kayley Alana Gibbs."**

** The hospital staff let the family of four to themselves.**

** "She's beautiful, just like her Mom." Gibbs said as he got to hold his daughter for the first time.**

** "Dad is right, Mom; Kay looks just like you."**

** "She's got a bit of you in her too; Jethro."**

** "There's more of you in her than me."**

** "Let's enjoy this moment; just the four of us before Abby and the other rush in here to see her."**

** Kelly knew her Dad was right; Kayley was Jenny's daughter in every way and it showed.**

** Before the team came in to the suite; Kelly was able to hold her sister for the first time.**

** "Just remember kid; I've got your back and I always will."**

** Kayley wiggled around in her sister's arms.**


	34. Two Days Old

**Two Days Old**

** Life with a two day old baby was quite interesting to say the least. Jenny and Gibbs had a schedule set up for when it came to taking care Kayley. Gibbs had the night shift so to speak since he was a bit of an insomniac and Jenny would take care of Kayley during the day. Whenever one of them needed a break or a nap; Kelly was around to jump in.**

** One afternoon; Kelly was keeping tabs on her sister while their Mom got the bath water ready for Kayley's bath. With her sister in her bouncy seat; Kelly was able to sit back and play peekaboo with her sister.**

** "Where's Kay, where's Kay?" Kelly asked.**

** Kayley cooed to alert her sister to where she was.**

** "There's Kay; peekaboo Kay."**

** Kayley giggled.**

** "Kelly; bring your sister in." Jenny called.**

** Kelly picked her baby sister up out of the bouncy seat. The fifteen year old carried the two day old baby into their Mom and in some instances at a quick glance it was hard to see the familial connection between the two sisters based on looks.**

** Kelly was the best of Gibbs and Shannon. Whereas Kayley was the best of Jenny and Gibbs. From the looks of it the only thing they had in common was the eye color.**

** Kayley wasn't a big fan of bath time so once she caught on to what her sister and mother were doing; she let her disdain be known as she wailed at the top of her lungs.**

** "Kayley Alana; you are going to wake your Daddy up with all that noise you are making." Jenny said.**

** Kayley kept wailing.**

** "Kay; come on. You don't want to wake Dad. He's a bit of a bear when he's woken up."**

** There was a bit more wailing before Kayley stopped after her sister pleaded with her.**

** Jenny was able to give Kayley her bath but of course Kayley was a bit on the squirmy side of things during the bath.**

** As Kelly held her sister who was wrapped up in a towel; Jenny cleaned up from the bath while Gibbs came downstairs.**

** "Who was causing all that racket." Gibbs said playfully.**

** "Kayley tell Dad who was screaming before." Kelly teased.**

** Kelly handed her sister to their Dad and headed upstairs to do her chores and homework.**


	35. Quaint

**Quaint**

** Jenny and Gibbs were begged by Abby since Kayley's birth for Kayley to make her first visit to the agency so the rest of the agency could meet her. So Gibbs and Jenny brought their daughter in; Kelly included.**

** At one point during Kayley first visit to the agency while Gibbs and Kelly took Kayley around the agency; Jenny stood back and watched.**

** Agent Todd came up next to Jenny as she watched.**

** "You've got a beautiful family there; Director."**

** "Thank – you; Kate."**

** "You're welcome and Kayley is beautiful."**

** "That she is."**

** Agent Todd then went down to the squad room and she got to hold Kayley.**

** In a few days they would be picking Jackson up from the airport so he could see his new granddaughter.**

** Jenny looked down to her husband.**

** She could see the look in Gibbs' eyes and she knew what it he was thinking.**

** Jenny came down the squad room.**

** "Just four more weeks and we can go back to our old ways. Be patient."**

** "Four more weeks to what?" DiNozzo pressed.**

** "Shut it DiNozzo."**

** Jenny gave Gibbs a quick seductive look just to tease him.**

** "Get a room you two." Kelly commented.**

** Kelly looked down to her sister.**

** "You'll be saying that quite a bit when you're older; sis, especially with Mom and Dad."**

** DiNozzo was intrigued.**

** His colleagues looked at him with annoyance and a bit of disgust. **

** Jenny, Gibbs, Kelly and Kayley stayed a bit longer after that before they left for the day. **

** They didn't leave until Kayley started getting a bit fussy herself. Somewhere in between today's visit and Jackson's; Kayley was going to meet Fornell, Morrow and Emily.**


	36. Rewarded

**Rewarded**

** The four weeks had passed and Gibbs was quite happy that they had. Jenny could see all too well that they had the green light. In fact Jenny had the perfect planned night with Gibbs. Jenny had asked Abby and Kate to watch Kayley and Kelly for her so she could focus all of her attention on her husband. **

** There was a room waiting for them at the Addams House Hotel. They just had to get through the work day first and Gibbs had to get through today with not killing DiNozzo. That last part was easier said than done for Gibbs and that was beyond clear to Jenny. Gibbs just had to be in a good enough mood so the whole night that Jenny had planned didn't go down the drain.**

** Later on that day just as DiNozzo was about to get on Gibbs' last nerve; Jenny came in to whisk her husband away.**

** "Come on Jethro. Let the kids be."**

** "Can't Jen."**

** "Yes you can; if you can remember what today marks, I know you'll come with me."**

** Gibbs processed Jenny's hint while Tony was intrigued.**

** "Oh; what about Kayley and Kelly?"**

** "Don't worry about the girls." Jenny assured Gibbs.**

** "Abby and I have the girls." Todd chimed in.**

** "Thank – you; Kate." Jenny said as she and Gibbs left.**

** Gibbs was happy to hear his wife call Todd by the nickname he had given Todd when she started.**

** "So what do you have planned for us tonight?" **

** Jenny didn't say a word.**

** Instead she went in for a kiss as the elevator doors started to close. Once the doors had closed Jenny had deepen the kiss and went for Gibbs' goods.**

** "So that's the game plan."**

** There was another pause.**

** "No; Jethro, that's the end game."**

** With another kiss; Jenny left her husband stunned like always tended to.**


	37. Happiness

**Happiness**

** Gibbs was completely blissed out after round one. Jenny was able to tell how happy her husband was from the start. **

** "See it was worth the wait; Jethro."**

** "That it was, that it was; Jen." **

** "So what is like having two daughters?"**

** "You tell me."**

** "Semantically speaking I only have one daughter that is biologically mine. You on the other hand can't say that since they are both biologically yours."**

** Gibbs answered his wife's question; but it was quite clear what he wanted at that moment.**

** "Whatever happened to giving a girl a break; Jethro?"**

** "Six weeks; Jen, six weeks."**

** "I know that; Jethro. You weren't the only one who had to wait."**

** "You seemed content with waiting the six weeks."**

** "Well that first week or so; I was since I had given birth to our daughter. But come that third and fourth week; I couldn't bare the wait just like you."**

** "Really?"**

** "Yes really; Jethro."**

** "So what are we going to do now?" Gibbs asked.**

** "I don't know. We do have some time before we have to check out."**

** "Well I have an idea."**

** "And what would that idea be?" Jenny said trying to play coy even though she knew what her husband was getting at.**

** "This." Gibbs said as he made his move with a part of his wife's anatomy below her head and neck.**

** "Oh Jethro."**

** "It's your turn to be serviced; Jen."**

** Jenny shook her head at her husband's brashness. **

** "Paying it forward; are we?"**

** Gibbs managed a groan as a response to his wife's question.**

** "Jethro; that was somewhat rhetorical."**

** "Mhm."**

** Jenny gave her husband a look where he knew that she was suppose to get the last word in and not him.**


	38. Baptism

**Baptism**

** It was the morning of Kayley's baptism. Jenny was exhausted; Kelly was wide awake and was thankfully getting her sister ready for her big day. Gibbs on the other hand was running on coffee like he always was as he came back down from Stillwater with his father in the car with him. Days before; Jenny and Gibbs had chosen who they wanted to be Kayley's godparents. There was a bit of dissention once the choice had been revealed but they half expected it. Kayley's baptism had been set for this particular Saturday morning for what seemed like weeks at this point. **

** During the school week Kelly had befriend the new girl; Stana Kennedy and invited her to the baptism. Stana was on her way over to the house at this point. **

** "You look like hell; Jen." Gibbs said after he got back with Jackson.**

** "Just what I wanted to hear; thank – you so much for that, Leroy."**

** "You'll learn soon enough; Kay, that Mom only calls Dad by his first name when he has really pissed her off." Kelly said letting her and her sister's presences be known.**

** "Kelly Ann."**

** "What? I have to let her know what to look out for when it's just her here with the two of you when I go off to college in three years."**

** "That daughter of yours; Leroy sure has your tenacity." Jackson chimed in as he reached for Kayley. **

** There was a knock at the front door.**

** "That's Stana."**

** "Who's Stana?" Jackson asked.**

** "My friend; Grandpa. She's coming to the baptism with us."**

** Sometime later and everyone was at the church where Kayley would be baptized. DiNozzo had been a bit surprised as he saw David enter the Church; all things considered. But with one look from Gibbs; DiNozzo dropped it and sat down with the others as David followed suit.**

** Jenny and Gibbs went up to the baptismal font with Kayley being carried by one of them and Kelly was in tow. Kayley's soon to be godparents were also in tow.**

** "What name do you give your child?" Father James Morales probed.**

** "Kayley Alana Gibbs." Jenny and Gibbs answered.**

** "What do you ask of God's church for?"**

** "Baptism."**

** "You have asked to have your child baptized. In doing so you are accepting the responsibility of training her in the practice of the faith. It will be your duty to bring her up to keep God's commandments as Christ taught us, by loving God as our neighbor. Do you understand what you are undertaking?"**

** "We do."**

** Father Morales then turned to Kayley's godparents.**

** "Are you ready to help the parents of this child in their duty as Christian parents?"**

** "We are." Kate and Franks said in unison.**

** "The Christian community welcomes you with great joy. In its name I claim you for Christ our Savior by the sign of the cross. I now trace the cross on your forehead and invite your parents, godparents and sister to do the same."**

** After that prayers, readings and other steps were done.**

** Father Morales asked for Kayley to be held over the baptismal font.**

** "Is it your will that Kayley Alana be baptized in the faith of the Church, which we have all professed with you?"**

** "It is."**

** Kayley was a bit restless at this point.**

** "Kayley Alana; I baptize you in the name of the Father…."**

** Father Morales pours the water from the font on Kayley's head which Kayley didn't take too kindly to.**

** "And of the Son…."**

** More water is pour onto Kayley.**

** "And of the Holy Spirit."**

** After that the baptism ceremony was wrapped up and everyone left the church for Kayley's party back at the house.**


	39. Vacation

**Vacation**

** Weeks later and the entire Gibbs family of four were on their vacation to Ocean City, MD. Jenny and Gibbs needed a vacation after everything that had gone on. It was quite obvious that Gibbs wanted to see his wife in her swim suit. It had been a long time as far as Gibbs was concerned.**

** On their first day there; they were all going to the beach so Gibbs would get to see Jenny in her suit. They didn't waste any time getting to the beach. **

** "Kelly; can you take your sister into the water for us?" Gibbs asked.**

** "Sure."**

** "Stay in the shallow water." Jenny said.**

** "Okay; Mom." Kelly replied somewhat exasperated.**

** Kelly then took her sister from their Mom and headed to the ocean.**

** After sometime of making sure everything was good with the girls; Jenny removed the clothing she had on over her suit so she could enjoy the time they had at the beach.**

** "Like what you see; Jethro?"**

** "Maybe."**

** "Maybe? You seemed to like it last night."**

** Gibbs was speechless to a degree.**

** Jenny leaned into her husband.**

** "You like all of this; you know it and I know it. And that baby down there is proof that you like what I have."**

** "Could you be any cruder; Jen?"**

** "Could you have been the other day; Jethro?"**

** "Nice; answering a question with a question."**

** "I learned from the best."**

** With that Jenny laid back and worked on her coloring.**

** Kelly and Kayley played in the ocean for a while. Gibbs hoped that his girls wanted to make a sandcastle so he could help them with it.**

** While his wife tanned and his daughters played; Gibbs sat back and watched his girls play together. He definitely enjoyed watching the girls interact with each other.**


	40. Alone Time

**Alone Time**

** Jenny was feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything right now.**

** "I'm going to jump in the shower." Jenny said to Gibbs.**

** There was a noticeable glint of wickedness in his eyes.**

** "Not this time; Jethro."**

** "Why not?"**

** "What part of I want sometime to myself because I am overwhelmed is so hard to understand?"**

** "Jen."**

** "Jethro; I need a break. Everyday I'm your wife, Kelly and Kayley's mom plus being in charge of an armed federal agency. If I don't get some time to myself soon then things will get ugly for everyone that is around me."**

** "Enjoy your shower."**

** With that Jenny went to shower while Gibbs spent time with their daughters outside of their timeshare house.**

** The shower was beyond helpful when it came to Jenny being able to relax. There was just one other thing that would aide her in her relaxation.**

** After her shower as Gibbs was still spending time with their girls; Jenny went down the road from their house where there was a place that let patrons of the beaches in Ocean City to rent horses for an hour or more to go horseback riding on the beach.**

** So Jenny went and rented a horse and started on her ride.**

** Gibbs was stunned when he saw his wife riding a horse on the beach in the sea foam.**

** The last woman he saw riding a horse was Shannon and that was before he shipped out; before he lost Shannon.**

** Gibbs didn't even know that Jenny knew how to ride a horse.**

** In Gibbs' opinion; there was no one else in the world that looked better on a horse than Jenny. Shannon was the exception though.**

** Hours later; the entire family was back in the house. **

** Jenny and Gibbs were making dinner while Kelly played peekaboo with Kayley in the living room.**

** "Saw you riding before." Gibbs commented.**

** "And?"**

** "And you looked phenomenal on that horse; Jen. I had no idea that you ride."**

** Jenny thanked her husband and they finished making dinner. Sometime after dinner the girls were in bed and Jenny relaxed with Gibbs in the living room before they turned in for the night themselves.**


	41. Artwork

**Artwork**

** Weeks later after Gibbs, Jenny and the girls were back from vacation; observation was somewhat packed between the Interrogation/Observation technician and Gibbs' agents.**

** "This is beyond juvenile; Tony." Todd commented.**

** "We're suppose to be here, Kate. It's not like we're spying. Maybe she's spying but the rest of us aren't." DiNozzo said as he pointed in David's direction.**

** David glared at DiNozzo.**

** "You'll have to excuse him; Officer David. We're still trying to get use to you being around and everything." **

** Meanwhile on the other side of the glass; the show was about to begin. While Jenny and Gibbs were on vacation in Ocean City; the team had brought in a suspect who they thought and somewhat hoped would lead them to whoever was supplying sailors with meth, oxycotin and various other drugs when ships made port in the States. Of course the FBI, DEA and CGIS all wanted in on the case but between Jenny and SECNAV; the other agencies backed off.**

** One of the other agents brought the suspect into interrogation from holding for Gibbs and Jenny per Jenny's instructions. Everyone knew that Jenny was overstepping her authority in Gibbs' mind when it came to working this case since she had stepped back from being a part of Gibbs' team after she brought David into the fold. But they also knew that Gibbs would let her get away with it. It was quite clear at the moment that the suspect was beyond nervous as he sat on the opposite side of the table with Jenny and Gibbs staring him down.**

** "Did someone remember the popcorn and sodas?" Tony asked.**

** At that moment Tony got a look from Gibbs who turned in his seat just to glare at him.**

** "Now that's just eerie." McGee commented.**

** Tony and the ladies nodded in agreement.**

** With that aside the interrogation was underway.**

** The agents watched in awe of Jenny and Gibbs on the other side of the glass. It was art being created before their eyes as if Van Gogh, Monet, Michelangelo or Rembrandt were painting the scene before them.**

** "Do you think that they have done this before?" **

** There was a moment where they watched their bosses.**

** "Yeah; they have definitely done this before."**


	42. Games

**Games**

** A few days later; Gibbs and Jenny walked off the elevator together. When the team saw their bosses and how one of their bosses looked they were all shocked and speechless with one of them being the exception. They knew full well that Gibbs was never going to change so it was clear that Jenny had switched things up a bit. McGee, David and Todd were trying their best to restrain DiNozzo; but that was never an easy feat for anyone on the team.**

** Gibbs was carrying all of Jenny's things she needed for work plus both of their coffees. Jenny on the other hand was tasking herself with keeping herself upright as she walked. On their way in to work that morning after they sent Kelly off to school and had Kayley squared away in the nursery that was set up in another building on the Navy Yard; Jenny tried to come up with something to tell the inquiring minds of her husband's team when they saw her that morning.**

** "I like what you did with your hair; Director." McGee commented.**

** "Thank-you; Tim. Some of us are still warming up to it." Jenny said as her emerald eyes flitted over to her husband.**

** One night after work; Jenny had opted to cut her hair to just below her shoulders and to dye those red locks of hers a darker; auburn shade. When she came in this morning; Jenny had her hair all curled up as it lay on her upper back. But that wasn't what Jenny needed to come up with an excuse for. **

** Somehow amidst all the running around she did and all of her activities outside of the agency; in some way Jenny managed to tear her Achilles' tendon. Both she and Gibbs knew how it happened while Kelly was able to conclude how her Mom managed to tear her tendon. Jenny was just happy that Kayley was too young to know why she was walking around in a walking boot. The team didn't need to know that Jenny had torn her Achilles' tendon after one her and Gibbs' bedroom sessions had gone awry.**

** "What did you do to your ankle?" Todd asked.**

** "It's nothing to worry about; Kate. I just overextended the tendon. I'll be back to normal soon."**

** DiNozzo got that look on his face when he figured that Jenny was doing something with Gibbs when she wrecked her tendon.**

** "I'm going to help her up to her office; I'll be back down in a bit."**

** "Okay boss." DiNozzo replied.**

** Once Jenny and Gibbs were removed from the squad room; Tony let his speculations on how Jenny really wrecked her ankle fly between him and his colleagues.**

** "Tony; it is none of our business what Gibbs and Jenny do in their own home."**

** Meanwhile up in Jenny's office; Jenny had one bit of instruction for her husband before he left her to own devices so he could return to his team.**

** "Jethro; do me a favor."**

** "What do you need?"**

** "Put DiNozzo in his place when you get back down there."**

** "I was already planning on doing just that; Jen. Now stay off of that as much as you can; so we can return to our usual soon."**

** "Could you be any cruder; Jethro?" Jenny asked as her husband opened the door.**

** Gibbs nodded as he walked out. Jenny heard him mutter something to her assistant as he walked by; Jenny figured he was telling her assistant to keep an eye on her while he was down in the squad room.**

** Once he was in the squad room with the team; Gibbs whacked DiNozzo on the back of the head. **


	43. Dialogue

**Dialogue**

** While Jenny was still nursing her torn Achilles' tendon back to its normal functioning abilities there had come a moment where she and Gibbs disagreed on something outside of work. When it came to work the two of them disagree with each other everyday. Outside of work it was a rare occasion. But tonight was one of those times. Kelly was finishing up some homework, showering and going to bed after dinner was done. Jenny had just bathed Kayley and put her to bed. When Jenny had come back down stairs the whole night turned upside down.**

** "Do you want to have more kids?"**

** "Where did this come from; Jethro?" Jenny asked as she poured herself a nightcap.**

** "I was just curious; that's all."**

** "Okay, but this still had to come from somewhere."**

** "Does it matter? I just want to know if you want more kids or if Kayley was it for you?"**

** "I don't know; Jethro. I really haven't had the chance to stop and think about that."**

** Gibbs gave his wife a look.**

** "Oh don't give me that."**

** "Give you what; Jen?"**

** "Jethro; you know full well what you did."**

** "Why are you so unsure about having another kid?"**

** "What's with the interrogation?"**

** "Answer my question, Jen."**

** "Don't go there; Jethro. Don't start acting like an Agent now."**

** "Then just tell me why you are so hesitant about adding to the family."**

** "We have our hands full between Kelly and Kayley. It won't be long before we have to put together a sweet sixteen birthday for Kelly and then a first birthday for Kayley. Besides you and I aren't getting any younger."**

** "Age is just a number." **

** "I know that."**

** "Don't you want another baby of your own?"**

** "I do; but I think it would be wrong."**

** "Why would it be wrong?"**

** "It's wrong because Shannon didn't get to have another one; it wouldn't be fair to her." **

** With that Jenny and Gibbs went about the rest of their evening; neither of them really talking to the other after the discussion they just had.**


	44. DC Formal

**DC Formal**

** Weeks later and Jenny was hauling her not to pleased husband to a formal gathering. It was clear that Gibbs was out of his element as he and Jenny walked into the room that the function was being held in. The President had invited the heads of each of the agencies to a formal gathering as a sort of **_**thank-you for all that you do**_** type of thing. Jenny was the only woman in the room that was the head of an armed federal agency. Jenny was all too familiar that everything in DC was a boy's club so to speak. So the Directors of the FBI, ATF, CGIS, DEA, ICE and the CIA. The Director of the Bureau of Prisons as well as the Director for the U.S. Marshalls were in attendance with their respective spouses.**

** "If you don't mind me saying; Jennifer, but you don't look like you just had a daughter." the FBI Director's wife said.**

** "But I did have a daughter; Elizabeth, I had her five and a half months ago."**

** "How did you manage to…." the ICE Director's wife started to say.**

** "How else do you think; Kiera?"**

** Gibbs looked at his wife a bit stunned. She refused to tell his team the truth behind her Achilles' tendon being torn but she was more than forth coming at this moment.**

** "So that explains that walking boot of yours." CGIS' wife said.**

** "But does that also explain why she hacked off half of her hair and the way she is styling it now?" CIA's wife said.**

** "As much as I am enjoying all of this; ladies, I have to make the rounds. And from the looks of it; my husband isn't too happy."**

** Once Jenny got away from the other women she went straight to Gibbs.**

** "Did you really have to sink to their level; Jen?"**

** "What I didn't give them any specifics. So relax."**

** The wives of the other Directors watched on while Jenny attempted to pacify her husband.**

** "The rumor around DC is right; they are pure art work in motion when they are together like this." ATF's wife stated.**

** Meanwhile back over where Jenny stood with Gibbs; the means of pacifying him were still underway.**

** Jenny came up to her husband in a way that would make his desire heat up more than what they were at now. It was still quite clear than Gibbs wasn't one for public displays of affection especially ones in front of his colleagues and their spouses. But Jenny didn't give a damn at this point; she like showing off in front of the other women especially when they all thought that the Navy and Marines didn't have any cute men. **

** So in an attempt to show the other women that she landed one of the best looking guys to come out of the Marine Corps in quite some time; Jenny brought Gibbs' face to hers and kissed him with every fiber of her being thus putting on a show for everyone around them. **

** "There will be more of this later for you." Jenny whispered in Gibbs' ear.**

** With that Jenny and Gibbs made the rounds she had to make.**


	45. Hot and Steamy

**Hot and Steamy**

** "Thank- you for going tonight; Jethro, I know these sort of things are your favorite part of the job."**

** "Mhm; that's an understatement, Jen."**

** "Either way; thank-you." Jenny said as she kissed Gibbs.**

** Jenny and Gibbs then walked into their home.**

** "What about the girls?" Gibbs asked as Jenny slipped out of her shoes.**

** "Don't worry about them."**

** "Where are they, Jen?"**

** "They're with Kate."**

** "Mhm"**

** "It's time for you to collect your reward for being such a good boy tonight." Jenny seductively purred.**

** Jenny then slowly and provocatively removed Jethro's sport jacket from his person and then she removed one of the straps of her dress from her shoulder as she led her husband to their bedroom.**

** The removal of their clothes continued on for the duration of their venture up to their bedroom. **

** What happened next being the duo was how they got Kayley. As much as Jenny enjoyed being in her husband's company like this; she hoped with every fiber of her being that she wouldn't end up pregnant again. She had just become accustomed to sleeping through the night again.**

** But the minute the foreplay continued on in the bedroom; Jenny switched gears. All of the thoughts that were just going through moments before.**

** When Gibbs finally went in; Jenny was over a hundred percent happy. This was the best part of the entire evening. The trail of clothes and shoes were proof enough that this encounter was the best part of Jenny and Gibbs' evening in both of their opinions.**

** The trail of clothes that was left behind would just end up staying where they were until they were picked up before Kate brought Kelly and Kayley home; thankfully that was still hours away. Not that Jenny and Gibbs needed hours when they were this entangled in each other like they were. When Jenny got up later on she was going to make sure she wasn't pregnant again. The hope was back in Jenny and that was quite clear.**


	46. Spotted

**Spotted**

** A number of days later and there was a bit of a roller coaster. Jenny really wanted to take Kayley to the park. Of course that meant there had to be a slew of agents with them. So they went to the park with DiNozzo, McGee and Todd in tow. There were a ton paparazzi lingering in the park. Gibbs didn't like the attention his wife was getting but he realized that the attention she got came with her position at NCIS. **

** "Can we please go elsewhere?" Gibbs pleaded.**

** "We're fine here; Jethro, relax."**

** "I don't like this crowd around us."**

** "Relax; I'm fine and the girls are fine. Besides we have Tony, Tim and Kate with us."**

** Gibbs moaned is displeasure.**

** "Really you're going with that."**

** Gibbs nodded.**

** "Knowing you and your agents; the four of you won't let anything happen to me or the girls. And I know for a fact that Kate would take a bullet for Kayley. It's why I chose her as Kayley's godmother; it's the same reason you chose Franks."**

** With that Gibbs just backed off, but part of his mind could see the headlines that went with all the pictures that were taken.**

** Gibbs signaled DiNozzo and McGee to go take care of annoyances. When they went to do what Gibbs asked; Todd got a bit closer to her bosses and their daughters.**

** "Really, Jethro? This was unnecessary."**

** "Too late now; Jen."**

** Still a bit annoyed with her husband; Jenny turned to Todd.**

** "So what is this I hear about your sister stopping by for a visit; Kate?"**

** "It's true, ma'am; Rachel is coming to visit."**

** "Kate; we're outside of the office, there is no need to be so formal. Call me Jenny."**

** "Will do."**

** Jenny and Todd discussed the arrival of Todd's sister and everything else. Kayley reached for Todd as soon as McGee and DiNozzo came back.**

** "There is something different about you; Jenny." Todd said.**

** "Is there now?" Jenny said.**

** There was a pause and only Jenny knew what the reason behind her different look as Todd had put it. Jenny would have to tell Gibbs before she told everyone else so she had to play it cool.**

** "Don't worry about it; Kate."**


	47. Anacostia Park

**Anacostia Park**

** The entire Gibbs family along with Todd, DiNozzo and McGee were still at Anacostia Park. The paparazzi had dissipated from the area much to Gibbs' pleasure. The agents had gone back to their original places for a bit. After a while Jenny and Gibbs decided they wanted to go on a walk. Kelly wanted to tag along too so they put Kayley in the stroller before they decided to walk. The paparazzi were keeping their distance which made Gibbs quite delighted. Todd, McGee and DiNozzo were nearby. Kelly pushed her sister a bit ahead of their parents. McGee and DiNozzo stayed with Gibbs and Jenny while Todd was with the girls.**

** "Told she was a good choice. Kate will do anything to keep both of them safe. She's just like you."**

** Gibbs smiled.**

** Clearly there was something on Jenny's mind and it was kind of bothering Gibbs since he was out of the loop.**

** Gibbs really wanted to know what was on Jenny's mind.**

** "Jen, what's going on?"**

** "Oh, it's nothing really."**

** "Jen."**

** "Jethro."**

** "What is going on?"**

** "We're pregnant again."**

** "We're what?"**

** "We're pregnant; Jethro."**

** The agents overheard Jenny's news. Kelly heard it too. Kayley was starting to doze off in her stroller so it didn't even faze her.**

** Gibbs was a bit stunned. Kelly was getting closer to age sixteen and Kayley was inching closer to age one with each day. Now they were going to have two under age five instead of just one. Stunned didn't even begin to cover it right now.**

** "I have a feeling that we're having twins and that they're girls."**

** "You aren't that far along yet to know that yet." **

** "Its mother's intuition; Jethro."**

** "So if you are so sure that we're having twins and that they are girls; then do you have names chosen or are we waiting the nine months before the names are revealed."**

** "I have names picked out."**

** "And they are?"**

** "I've chosen the names Kaelyn Ainsley and Kensley Adalynn."**

** Gibbs didn't say a word; he was still processing it all. The walk continued on as Gibbs processed the news.**


	48. Why

**Why**

** For the longest time since Jenny legally adopted Kelly and married Gibbs; Jenny wondered why Kelly had been so keen on her father marrying Jenny all those months ago. Kayley had just woken up and Gibbs had gone to get her. Jenny and Kelly were down in the kitchen. Jenny was making coffee for her and Gibbs while Kelly was pulling all the things she needed for her breakfast. Kelly knew that there was something on her Mom's mind. She was a bit curious as to what was on her Mom's mind but she wasn't as curious as her Dad got.**

** "Kelly, I've got a question for you." Jenny said as she came to the table where Kelly was at with her breakfast.**

** "Okay."**

** "What made you choose me for your Dad all those months ago? I mean there are million other women in the world let alone the thousands or so that in the area here."**

** "You're different than Diane was. She was and still is a bit of a control freak. They didn't get along; it was quite clear."**

** "How am I different?"**

** "You're like my mom was. You are laid back; you know when to push Dad's buttons and when to lay off. Diane never knew when enough was enough. Besides the way you and Dad are together when you two aren't going at it like two teenagers or even two twenty – something year olds; its pure art that is reminiscent of all those famous artists I've been learning about. You and Dad are a million times different than Diane and Dad were. Plus we get along better than Diane and I ever did."**

** Jenny smiled.**

** Instinctively Jenny looked down to her stomach. Even though the twins weren't that big yet inside of her but she was going to start them off early like she did with Kayley.**

** "Whatever you two do once you are here; don't be too much like your big sister Kelly. Be like your big sister Kayley." Jenny playfully teased her stomach.**

** "Thanks a lot Mom."**

** "Here; Kayley go to Mommy." Gibbs said as he handed her over to Jenny.**

** Jenny was still nursing. When she started feeding Kayley this time around; Kelly and Gibbs turned around so Jenny had a bit of privacy.**

** After awhile Kayley was done for the time being. Kelly had finished her breakfast too and had cleaned up already. Gibbs had asked Kelly to take Kayley into the other room and to watch a movie with her. It was clear that he wanted to talk to Jenny and not have the girls around.**

** "Jen; are you sure we're pregnant again?"**

** Jenny was a bit peeved at Gibbs' inquiry. Gibbs could see the vain pulsing in Jenny's forehead and he knew the pregnancy hormones were swirling again in his wife.**

** "Are we pregnant again? Are we pregnant again? Let me see; are we pregnant again? Do you want to see the test; I may still have it in the trash upstairs if you do."**

** Meanwhile in the living room the girls heard their Mom going off.**

** "Dad crossed a line again; Kay. It's probably best if we steer clear for awhile."**


	49. Proof

**Proof**

** Jenny and Gibbs were still arguing. Kelly had enough of hearing the argument her parents were having. She literally wished they were making sheet music instead this nonsense and that was saying something. The big sister side of Kelly came out of her and she decided it was best if she got not only Kayley away from the arguing but herself as well. So Kelly wrote a quick note telling her parents where they would be, left it where it would be seen, got things together for her and Kayley before she put her sister in the stroller and draped the diaper bag over the handle. **

** "I got to get you out of her sis; what's going on between Mom and Dad isn't for us to hear."**

** Kayley cooed.**

** "Don't worry things will cool off between them eventually but while they are going at it like this we'll go over to Stana's and ask her mom to bring us to Kate's."**

** With that the girls left just as they heard their Mom sound off at their Dad.**

** "You want fucking proof that we're pregnant? Will you believe me then?" **

** Kelly and Kayley made it out of the house just before their Mom stormed out of the room she was in with their Dad. Jenny walked right pass the lamp that Kelly had left the note on to go to the bathroom in the master bedroom.**

** "What the hell are you doing; Jen?"**

** "What do you think I am doing; Leroy?"**

** "You tell me?"**

** Inside the master bathroom; Jenny was taking yet another pregnancy test. A minute or so later; Jenny came out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in hand.**

** "Is this enough god damn proof for you; Leroy?" Jenny said as she handed her husband the positive pregnancy test.**

** "I didn't mean to doubt you. It just seemed too soon to me; Jen."**

** Still a bit peeved at Gibbs; Jenny walked downstairs.**

** "Get down here, now." Jenny called up to Gibbs.**

** "What's wrong?"**

** "The girls aren't here."**

** "What do you mean, they aren't here?"**

** "Do you see them; Leroy? I sure as hell don't."**

** "They probably just went outside."**

** "They didn't go outside; they would have told us if they were."**

** "What do you want me to do? Put out a BOLO or an Amber Alert?"**

** Jenny looked at Gibbs.**

** "You can't be serious?"**

** "Dead serious."**

** "What's that?" Gibbs asked when he noticed the note.**

** Jenny picked up the note and read it.**

** "Well, where are they?"**

** "They went to Stana's house before going over to Kate's. Kelly wanted to get herself and Kayley away from us and our arguing."**

** With that Gibbs walked away.**

** "Where are you going?"**

** "I'm going to get our daughters."**

** "I'm coming too." **

** With that Jenny and Gibbs drove over to Kate's to pick up their daughters.**


	50. México

**México**

** Franks had been asking to see his goddaughter for the longest time. Jenny and ****Gibbs took time off of work one week so they could go down to Baja with their girls. When they arrived at Franks' beachside shack of a home; they saw Franks waiting for them on the porch.**

** "It's about time you got these gorgeous women down here; Probie."**

** Jenny and Kelly smiled as Kayley cooed.**

** Gibbs grumbled under his breath.**

** "Kayley; can you say hi to Uncle Mike?" Kelly asked her sister.**

** Once again Kayley cooed.**

** "You sure did get big; Kayley."**

** "Hi Uncle Mike."**

** "Hi beautiful girl; its good to see you again."**

** Franks then turned to Jenny to say hello to her.**

** "Still gorgeous as ever, Probie is damn lucky to have you." Franks said to Jenny.**

** "Oh I know; Mike." Jenny said with a cheeky smile on her face.**

** Hours later Gibbs and Franks were relaxing on the porch with a beer in hand while Jenny was on the beach playing in the sand with the girls. Jenny had put Kayley in her baby swim suit while Kelly changed into her suit. Once Kelly was in her suit; Jenny was able to change into hers. Franks enjoyed seeing Jenny in her suit.**

** "She looks damn good for having Kayley almost six months ago; Probie."**

** "Jen worked hard to get back to her pre – pregnancy weight."**

** "She has a glow about her."**

** "She's pregnant again. Jen thinks she's pregnant with twin girls."**

** "Well congrats; Probie."**

** With that Gibbs and Franks sipped their beer as they continued to watch the ladies before them.**

** At one point when Kayley started to get a bit fussy so Kelly took her in to the house and Franks followed behind them soon after they had gone in. Jenny and Gibbs were left to their own devices. Jenny had gone into the water to cool off after being the sun for as long as she was. When she came out it was clear that she had Gibbs completely under her spell. **

** "You know this exactly how you ended up pregnant twice in the same year."**

** "I know and I also know how much of an Achilles' heel you have for redheads. I also know that your Mom was the first redhead to break your heart all those years ago."**

** Gibbs just smirked at his wife before he kissed her.**


	51. Late Night

**Late Night**

**The agency was pretty much empty. Gibbs' team had gone home hours ago. The only ones left besides the night crew of agents was the custodial staff that came into clean at night. Jenny and Gibbs were also still around. Neither of them wanted to leave yet. Nor would either of them let the other leave without them. But Jenny knew the real reason behind Gibbs not leaving yet. **

** It had only been eight years since Gibbs' world was turned upside down. In one moment he went from having a loving wife and an adoring daughter one moment to only having an adoring daughter due to the actions of a Mexican drug cartel. Jenny was getting antsy up in her office so she came downstairs to collect her husband.**

** "It's time to go; Jethro."**

** "Mum"**

** "Come on; I know you don't want to leave considering what today is but we can't leave Kelly alone with Kayley all night."**

** "Jen; I don't want to leave. As much as I love Kelly, seeing her now is just too much. She has too much of Shannon in her."**

** "You have to deal. She's your daughter and this day is hard for her too. She needs her Dad today just like you need her. There's nothing I can do for her; I didn't know Shannon. The only ones I have any claim on; biologically speaking, are Kayley and these two." Jenny said pointing to her stomach.**

** With that Gibbs got up from his desk with his stuff in hand or on his person just as Jenny had her things with her.**

** "You are the hardest person to convince."**

** Gibbs just nodded.**

** Once they were home Jenny checked on Kayley while Gibbs sat down with Kelly.**

** When Jenny came down she saw her husband and daughter talking about Shannon over a picture of her that had been saved. Kelly had put the picture of Shannon on the shelf above the fireplace just before Joann and Mack had arrived months ago before the visit to Shannon's grave.**

** "If you two don't mind; I'd like to know a bit more about my actual predecessor." Jenny said making her presence known.**

** "So Diane doesn't count; huh Mom?"**

** "She never did." Jenny and Gibbs said in unison.**

** Kelly smiled at her parents' quick response.**

** With that Kelly and Gibbs started telling Jenny more about Shannon as the fire cracked in the fire place.**


	52. Summer Break

**Summer Break**

** Summer break for one Kelly Ann Gibbs was underway. It was the first weekend in Kelly's summer vacation. Gibbs had taken a trip to the local shooting range; apparently it was time for Gibbs and the team to re-qualifying for their fire arms proficiency test. Jenny stayed home with Kayley and had put Kayley down for a nap shortly after Gibbs left for the shooting range. In fact Jenny was now in her home office working on the various things she had brought home with her the night before. Kelly had gone over to a friend's house right when Jenny was putting Kayley down. As far as Jenny and Gibbs knew their daughter heading over to either of her girlfriends' house.**

** When Kelly came home just before her Dad did; Jenny was in for a bit of a surprise. Kelly came home with a boy. Her boyfriend to be exact. The boyfriend that her parents had no idea about.**

** "Do you have a minute; Mom, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Kelly said as she stood in the doorway of Jenny's home office.**

** Jenny looked over the rims of her glasses after her daughter spoke.**

** "Sure I have a moment."**

** With that Jenny got up from her desk and followed her daughter.**

** "Mom; I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Adam Blake."**

** "It's nice to meet you; Mrs. Gibbs." Adam said politely.**

** "It's lovely to meet you too, Adam."**

** "When will Dad be back?" Kelly asked.**

** "Shortly I assume."**

** "Where is Mr. Gibbs, if you don't mind me asking; ma'am."**

** "My husband is at the shooting range with some of my other agents."**

** "Relax Adam; my parents are NCIS special agents. Mom is the Director of NCIS while Dad is the lead agent on the major crimes response team. Dad and the other four agents on his team are re-qualifying for the fire arms proficiency exam."**

** Adam breathed a sigh of relief momentarily.**

** "Just keep in mind that my husband is also a Marine besides being a federal agent."**

** Kelly could see the fear returning to her boyfriend's hazel eyes.**

** "He was a sniper with the Corps; a Gunnery Sergeant if you will. So breathe."**

** Jenny returned to her office with her eyes switching from her work to her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend while she listened for Kayley.**

** Before Kelly took Adam out her mother's eye sight; Kelly pulled Adam too her and kissed him such passion.**

** It was while Kelly and Adam were kissing that Jenny looked up at them again. She saw a bit of herself and Gibbs in the teenagers in front of her.**


	53. Meeting

**Meeting**

** Hours later; Gibbs was back from the shooting range. Todd had asked Gibbs to give Kayley a hug and a kiss for her. The team had gone off to do the other things they had planned for the day after their time at the shooting range. For Todd it was picking her sister up at the airport. **

** Jenny was waiting for her husband outside of the house when he came home.**

** "What's wrong, Jen?"**

** "Oh nothing; there's a bit of a surprise waiting for you inside. Just let me have your gun."**

** "The only way you are getting my gun is…"**

** "Is if I pry it out of your cold, dead hands; I know. Just give your gun; Jethro."**

** Begrudgingly Gibbs handed his gun over to his wife and they headed into the house. Once Kelly heard the door open; she and Adam stood up from the couch. Jenny made sure that she had stashed her gun and her husband's far from Gibbs' reach.**

** Kelly and Adam came up to meet her parents after they had come into the house. Adam stayed behind Kelly somewhat out of pure fear.**

** "Dad; there is someone I'd like you to meet." Kelly said as she nudged Adam.**

** Adam came up to Kelly's side.**

** Jenny came up to Gibbs' side and wrapped her arms around his one arm in attempts to keep him even tempered.**

** "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend; Adam Blake."**

** Jenny could see the vein pulsing in her husband's forehead and the steam coming out of his ears.**

** "Say something Jethro so Adam can relax. So we can all relax."**

** "It's nice to meet you; son."**

** There was a collective sigh of relief in the room. **

** Then on cue everyone heard Kayley over the baby monitor.**

** Jenny ran up to get Kayley; she hoped that things would still be peaceful when she came back downstairs with Kayley.**

** Thankfully it was. Once Kayley made her appearance Kelly introduced her baby sister to Adam. It was beyond cute when Kayley had warmed up to Adam after their introduction.**


	54. First Picture

**First Picture**

** Jenny and Gibbs had an appointment at Jenny's OB/GYN. Before they had left for the appointment; Jenny had found some pictures that had been stored away in a box in the house's crawl space off of Kelly's bedroom. In the box were pictures; but two stood out to Jenny as she and Kelly were going through them. Both were in wooden frames that Gibbs had crafted himself. The first was the first picture of Kelly while she was still in the womb when Shannon was fourteen weeks along with her. The second picture was of Shannon holding Kelly for the first time just after Kelly came into the world nearly sixteen years ago. **

** Jenny knew that Gibbs had a copy of the second picture next his side of their bed; it was accompanied by the picture of Jenny holding Kayley for the first time nearly six months ago. **

** "I think you should have this." Jenny said as she handed the picture to Kelly.**

** "Thank-you and this one should go in the living room next to the one of Kayley."**

** Jenny smiled. **

** "That's a good idea."**

** With that Jenny went downstairs and put the first picture of Kelly next to the first picture of Kayley above the fireplace. Gibbs had left the finished wooden frame for the twins' first picture on the dining room table the night before. After Jenny had done what she was planning on doing with the picture she had found upstairs; she and Gibbs left for the appointment.**

** "Let's meet the newest addition to your family." Jenny's OB/GYN said.**

** "The newest additions." Jenny corrected.**

** The OB/GYN fired up the ultrasound machine and placed the gel on Jenny's stomach.**

** "You were right; Mrs. Gibbs, you are having twins."**

** "I told you so; Jethro."**

** "Did the two of you want to know the sex of your twins now or did you want to wait until they are born?" **

** "We'd like to know now." Jenny answered before her husband could speak.**

** The doctor moved the ultrasound handheld device to where it needed to be to find out what the twins are.**

** "You are having twin girls. We'll see if they are identical or fraternal in twenty-five twenty-six weeks."**

** Jenny gave Gibbs an **_**I told you so look**_** after the doctor spoke.**

** "Thank –you."**

** The OB/GYN left the exam room. When Gibbs and Jenny got home from the appointment; they placed the ultrasound picture of their twins on the fireplace next to one of Kelly and the one of Kayley.**

** "We have all our girls." Jenny said as she rejoined her husband and they looked at the pictures of their girls above the fire place.**

** "That we do; Jen, that we do."**


	55. The Doctor is In

**The Doctor is In**

** After the arrival of Todd's sister; Dr. Rachel Cranston, the sisters spent some time together. The next day at work; Todd brought her sister in to meet the rest of the team. Gibbs was feeling like a high school teacher.**

** "If you're the teacher; that makes me the principal then." Jenny commented as she came up behind her husband.**

** "Mhmm."**

** "They look a lot alike."**

** "They are sister; Jen."**

** "I know that; Jethro. I am just saying that it is clear to anyone who looks at them that they are sisters."**

** "I know what you are saying."**

** Once the good Doctor had come to the DC area to visit her sister; Todd had gone to a hair appointment she had set up for some time now. Todd's hair was now a lighter shade of the brown that it was. Of course DiNozzo was completely amazed by his teammate's new hair.**

** As Jenny and Gibbs looked down on the agents who were still in the company of the good doctor; Jenny detected a bit of something between some of the agents. She also saw a bit of something in Todd's eyes.**

** "We need to keep an eye on three of our agents; Jethro."**

** "Which three?**

** "You know which three."**

** "DiNozzo, David and Todd."**

** "Exactly. There's something going on between Tony and Ziva. And it seems that there is someone that Kate. I think its Ziva's half brother; Ari."**

** "I'll keep an eye on them; you know I will."**

** "Oh I know you will; Jethro."**

** "And how do you know that?"**

** Jenny just looked at her husband somewhat astonished by his inquiry.**

** "I know because they are our kids too. All of them; DiNozzo, David, Todd, McGee, Sciuto and even Palmer."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "That and I know you'll always keep the kids safe; all of them. It's your Marine side." **

** With that they kept watch on the team from where they stood.**


	56. Question

**Question**

** "How about this one; on that special day in your life, would you invite Gibbs to your wedding considering the track record he has before the Director?" DiNozzo posed to his teammates.**

** "Why not?" McGee responded.**

** "A head slap to the back of the head walking down aisle isn't exactly a Kodak moment; McNerd."**

** McGee made a face.**

** "What about you ladies?"**

** "Well we all know what Abby's response to this question."**

** "That we do." McGee said. **

** "I'm not asking about Abby; I am asking about you two."**

** "Now that I think about it; I think I would like to have Gibbs at my wedding whenever that maybe." Todd finally replied.**

** "If Gibbs comes to your wedding; Kate, that means the entire Gibbs family is in tow with him."**

** "Well obviously; considering the fact that Kayley is my goddaughter, that kind of makes them family."**

** "What about you; Ziva?"**

** It was clear that Ziva was finally considering her new team to be her family since she really didn't have much of a family back in Israel.**

** "Well?"**

** "Yes I would; not just Gibbs though. The Director too."**

** "What about you; Tony?" Todd said turning the table on her teammate.**

** "Yeah it would be nice to have the Bosses when I take the plunge."**

** The team had unaware that they had company. **

** Gibbs and Jenny had gone out for coffee. **

** Now they were just off of the elevator and had caught the tail end of the conversation between the agents.**

** "See they consider us to be family."**

** "Kate is family; Jenny, we made sure of it a few months ago."**

** "I know that; Jethro. I was there too."**

** Jenny and Gibbs stood away from the squad room to keep listening in on the team.**

** In the back of both of Jenny and Gibbs' minds was who they were going to have as Kaelyn and Kensley's godparents.**

** This of course was easier said than done.**


	57. Unease

**Unease**

** Jenny and Gibbs were talking over an afternoon cup of coffee.**

** "We need to talk; Jethro."**

** "That's never a comforting phrase."**

** "Could you be any nicer?"**

** "What do you want to talk about; Jen?"**

** "I just had a bit of a reality shock."**

** "In regards to what?"**

** "Our girls."**

** "What about them?"**

** "Well it's about them and us."**

** "What about us and them?"**

** "We're going to have three kids under the age four soon and a sixteen year old on top of that. Then there's the fact that neither of us are getting any younger here."**

** "Relax; age is just a number and we can manage being parents to a teenager, a one year old and twin babies. We've got under control now."**

** "If you say so."**

** "I do; believe me, this isn't my first go around."**

** "I know."**

** "Now all we have to do is choose Kaelyn and Kensley's godparents."**

** "Jethro; we have eight to nine months before we need to take care of that."**

** "We still have to choose."**

** "I don't want to; not now."**

** "Jen."**

** "Leroy."**

** It was clear that Jenny was getting annoyed with him. That she was tired of him pushing for a decision. Gibbs knew he was pushing Jenny's buttons and vice versa.**

** "Jen."**

** "Stop Leroy. I'll decide when I'm ready to."**

** Gibbs rolled his eyes at Jenny in pure frustration.**

** "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me; Leroy. Remember I'm the mother of your kids."**

** "Oh I remember; Jen. Every time I look at Kayley; I see it. And it's quite clear in how much Kelly is influenced by you."**

** "Oh stop trying to kiss up; Leroy, that's my specialty."**

** "I know it is."**

** "Good; and just FYI nothing is happening tonight between once we get upstairs."**

** Gibbs was a bit disappointed and somewhat defeated.**

** Within seconds the doorbell at the front door rang which surprised Jenny and Gibbs when they heard it.**


	58. Visitor

**Visitor**

** Jenny and Gibbs had been enjoying some coffee together when the doorbell rang. Both were surprised since neither of them were expecting any sort of company. Kayley was taking her afternoon nap up in her room while her parents were doing what they were doing. Kelly was out with all her girlfriends and Adam at a somewhat local water park. **

** "Who could that be?" Jenny asked.**

** "I have no idea; neither one of us were expecting anyone."**

** "I know. Now there is only one way to see who is here. I just hope you didn't piss off Fornell and the FBI again." **

** Gibbs glared at his wife after her smart ass remark.**

** The two of them headed to the front door to see who was on the other side. When Gibbs opened the door to reveal who was there; he was a bit stunned.**

** On the other side was the one redhead who started it all; his mother, Ann Gibbs. Even Jenny was a bit shocked to see her mother-in-law standing opposite of them.**

** "Well are you going to let me in; Jethro or what?" Ann asked in attempt to snap her son back to reality.**

** Gibbs was still too stunned to speak.**

** "Come on in, Mrs. Gibbs." Jenny said for her husband.**

** "You must be my new daughter – in – law; Jenny, please call me Ann or Mom." Ann said as she walked in.**

** "I am and it's nice to finally meet you, Mom."**

** "So I heard from your Dad; Jethro, he said that I have a granddaughter or two."**

** "You do." Gibbs managed to say.**

** "You have two at the moment. Kelly; from your son's first marriage and Kayley, from this union." Jenny said.**

** "At the moment?"**

** "I'm expecting twin girls; Kaelyn and Kensley."**

** "Congrats. I can't wait to meet them. Now where are my other two granddaughters; Kelly and Kayley?"**

** "Kelly is out with some of her friends and her boyfriend. Kayley is down for a nap at the moment."**

** Jenny and Gibbs brought Ann into the kitchen and gave her some coffee. They talked some more until Kayley woke up from her nap and Ann was able to meet one of her granddaughters.**


	59. Walk

**Walk**

** About mid-afternoon that day; Jenny had invited her mother – in – law to take a walk with her and Kayley around the neighborhood so Gibbs could clear his mind. Jenny could tell that Gibbs was feeling a bit overloaded as their round of coffee with Ann took place. Gibbs was always easy to read in Jenny's opinion. Of course when the decision to go for a walk had been made; Gibbs insisted that Jenny take two agents with them as a precautionary measure. So Jenny called Todd and McGee for the detail that Gibbs wanted to be around.**

** "Jethro; must really be in love with you, Jenny." Ann stated as the walk got underway.**

** "Why do you say that?"**

** "Besides the way my son looks at you; it's quite obvious that he is concerned with your protection and well being. He's only been like that with one other woman."**

** "Shannon."**

** "Yes."**

** "Well Mom; you are right with all of that but Jethro isn't like this just because he loves me and I am the mother to all of his girls. There's one other reason."**

** Ann had a perturbed look on her face.**

** "What's the other reason?"**

** "I'm his boss at NCIS; I'm the Director of the entire agency which makes me a high level target for all the terrorists and extremists out there."**

** There was slight pause in the conversation as Ann mulled things over.**

** "And to answer your other question; I legally adopted Kelly before Jethro and I got married so in the law's eyes, I am Kelly's mother just like Shannon."**

** "So this pregnancy is your second one then, how's it going? How far along are you?"**

** "Yes it's my second pregnancy. Its going quite well, actually it's going better than the last one."**

** Kayley sounded off as if she picked up on her Mom's comment.**

** Todd and McGee held back their laughter as they stayed nearby on the walk.**

** "How far along are you?" Ann repeated.**

** "Sixteen weeks as of today. We only had the ultrasound that confirmed my thoughts that I am pregnant with twin girls two weeks ago."**

** After that the walk continued on until Kayley started getting fussy.**


	60. I Do

**I Do**

** After Ann was able to see her eldest grandchild again since the day Kelly came into the world; she began to ask about her son and daughter – in – law's wedding. What Ann found out; didn't please her much.**

** "I expected more out of you; Jethro."**

** "It's not his fault; Mom. It was just easier for us just to have the judge marry us after I adopted Kelly. It really is no big deal."**

** "Yes it is; it's not fair that you didn't get the wedding that you wanted. Shannon and Diane got the ones they wanted."**

** "Grandma; in case you haven't noticed, Mom isn't anything like Diane or my Mom. She's her own person."**

** Jenny hugged Kelly.**

** "That and I don't have any family besides what I have here. My parents have both passed on. And I was an only child so a big wedding isn't required."**

** At that moment; Jenny received a text from one of the agents.**

** "What is it; Jen?" Gibbs asked somewhat curious and a bit concerned.**

** "Looks like you are going to be walking down the aisle again; Jethro." Jenny said quite vaguely.**

** "Which one?"**

** "Take a guess."**

** Gibbs was getting annoyed by his wife's game while Kelly and Ann were confused by the entire conversation.**

** "Just tell me; Jen." Gibbs demanded.**

** "Don't give me that."**

** "Jen."**

** "Kate and Ari." **

** Jenny had that look on her face that told Gibbs that there was more.**

** "Who else besides Kate and Ari?"**

** "Tony and Ziva."**

** "Wow. Ziva and Kate as in – laws; that ought to be interesting." Kelly commented.**

** "Have any of them set dates yet?" Gibbs asked.**

** "No; apparently all of this just happened recently. Kate and Ziva are still getting use to the fact that they are engaged."**

** "How much time do they need? You didn't need time."**

** "They aren't me; Jethro. Just as Tony and Ari aren't you. You and I are unique so that's why it's different besides the whole age thing."**

** The night continued on after that.**


	61. Paris

**Paris**

** Gibbs had a trick up his sleeve. One that he knew Jenny would love and appreciate. They never had their honeymoon like most couples after the wedding. So Gibbs arranged everything. Kelly and Kayley would stay with his mother and Morrow would run the agency for Jenny while they were away. The team could fend for themselves for a few days. So Gibbs booked tickets for a flight from Washington Dulles Airport to Charles de Gaulle Airport then their means of transportation to and around Paris, France. As he worked on the arrangements for Paris; Gibbs came up with when he wanted to surprise Jenny with their impromptu honeymoon.**

** When Gibbs found his wife later on after he picked up the airline tickets; he saw her with her hair all disheveled and Kayley balancing on Jenny's left hip. Jenny had a baby bump that was barely noticeable unless you were really looking at her from a profile view.**

** "This view is just as good as the other one." Gibbs commented.**

** "Is it now?"**

** "Of course it is; Jen. Any guy would love to see their wife holding their child like this."**

** "Something perfect about it, huh?"**

** "You could say that."**

** "Is there something on your mind?"**

** "Yeah this."**

** Gibbs revealed the airline tickets.**

** "Where are you going and with who? Diane?"**

** "Paris and with you; not Diane."**

** "Why now?"**

** "We didn't have a honeymoon."**

** "And what are we doing with this one and her sister?" Jenny said as she handed Kayley over to Gibbs.**

** "Mom is going to stay with them while we're away."**

** "Thought this all out have you."**

** "Yes I have."**

** "Okay since you have the girls covered; what about the agency and the team?"**

** "Morrow is covering for you; apparently he needs a break from Homeland Security."**

** "And your team; we can't leave those children alone, especially Tony."**

** "They can fend for themselves for a few days. You are out of excuses now; Jen. Go pack."**

** With that Jenny went to pack a few things before she jumped in the shower. **


	62. Flight

**Flight**

**Jenny and Gibbs were on an early flight to Paris, France a few days later. They had dropped Kelly and Kayley off at Ann's the night before just after dinner. Everything was squared away at the agency so Jenny didn't have to worry about that. Jenny and Gibbs were obviously up during the early morning hours so they were able to get to Washington Dulles airport before their flight was scheduled to take off. As Jenny and Gibbs waited in the airport terminal; Gibbs saw how tired his wife was. Jenny had been up for most of the night packing at the last possible moment after they dropped the girls off at Ann's.**

"**Take a nap; Jen. You being tired isn't good for you or the twins."**

"**I'm fine; Jethro. I don't need to take a nap. It's not like I haven't been up this early before or even been up all night for whatever reason." Jenny said the last part a bit cheekily.**

"**That's different. You weren't pregnant then."**

"**I've been up this early and everything when I was pregnant with Kayley. I know what I'm doing and I sure as hell know what my limits are."**

"**Jen."**

**Stubbornly Jenny rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder and took a nap before they boarded the plane. Jenny and Gibbs had an eight hour and thirteen minute flight ahead of them. Add that to the time change they had before them; Gibbs was pleased that Jenny had taken a nap even though it was a brief nap.**

**Once the flight was underway the flight attendants made their rounds throughout the course of the flight. The flight attendants were bilingual so they would hear the switch in languages when announcements were made.**

**Gibbs could see all the things that Jenny had to concern herself with melt away as the plane inched closer and closer to Paris. He didn't like seeing his wife stressed out especially when she five months into her pregnancy.**

**Jenny could see the chivalry at work when it came to her husband and the way he tended to act around her from time to time.**

"**Jethro; you can cut out the chauvinistic tendencies. I am fine and beyond capable of doing things."**

"**Mhmm."**

"**Going into functional mute mode; huh?"**

"**I'm a big girl; Jethro, remember…"**

"**Believe me; I know, Jen." Gibbs replied as he recalled their last tryst from a few hours prior.**


	63. Landed

A/N: Please use Google translate for the dialogue in French, it will make reading this chapter much easier if you don't know French. Enjoy.

* * *

**Landed**

** The eight hour and thirteen minute flight had finally come to an end. Gibbs and Jenny were walking off of the plane that brought them to the city of love. When they got out of the Charles de Gaulle airport there was a car waiting for them. So far Jenny was completely amazed with everything Gibbs had done.**

** "****Bonjour****, Monsieur et Madame Gibbs. Bienvenue à Paris. Je suis Michael, votre chauffeur pendant que vous êtes ici." **

** "Merci, Michael. Parlez-vous anglais? Ma femme ne parle pas français comme je le fais." ****Gibbs asked their driver.**

** "****Oui****, je ne parle l'anglais. Je peux changer si vous souhaitez me; Monsieur Gibbs.****"**

** "****S'il vous plaît excuser**** mon mari, Michael. Je suis assez couramment le français. Être bilingue ou même multilingue est une exigence de notre retour à la maison de profession.****"**

**Jenny reveled in her moment of schooling her husband.**

** "****Si vous**** ne me dérange pas de me demander, qu'est-ce que vous faites deux pour un dos vivant aux Etats-Unis?****" the driver asked as he opened one of rear passenger doors of the car for Gibbs and Jenny to get in.**

** Jenny and Gibbs were quite wary after the driver's inquiry.**

**"****Nous sommes des agents**** fédéraux avec NCIS, il se distingue pour Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Mon mari est un agent de terrain alors que je suis le directeur de l'ensemble de l'organisme.****"**

**The drive to the hotel Gibbs and Jenny were staying at start shortly after the driver got into the car himself.**

**"Ce qui a amené les deux de vous à Paris****"**

** "****Nous sommes sur****notre****lune de miel****.****" ****Gibbs simply stated.**

** "****Très beau****et****très romantique****, Monsieur ****Gibbs.****" **

** "****Merci.****"**

** "****Pourquoi avez-vous**** deux ne viendra tout à l'heure dans cette belle ville?****"**

**"****Nos métiers**** obtenu de la manière et nous avons deux jeunes filles à la maison. Que et jusqu'à récemment, je n'étais pas capable de voler.****" Jenny replied.**

** "****Incapable de****voler****, pourquoi?****" the driver asked.**

** "****Je**** venais d'avoir notre fille cadette qui est presque d'un an et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je tombe enceinte avec nos deux filles jumelles.****" ****Jenny answered.**

** In a few minutes; Jenny and Gibbs would be at their hotel.**

**"****Où en êtes-****vous?****"**

** "****Je suis dans ma**** deuxième trimestre de dix-sept semaines.****"**

**"****Vous avez l'air**** absolument fantastique pour dix-sept semaines de grossesse.****"**

** "****Merci, ****Michael****. ****Merci beaucoup.****"**

** With that; they arrived at the hotel that Gibbs had booked for them. The driver got out and opened the door for them. After that just before Gibbs gave the driver a tip; the driver took the luggage out of the trunk.**

** "****Merci**** Monsieur Gibbs. Ce fut un plaisir pour vous et votre belle femme conduire. S'il vous plaît laissez-moi savoir si vous avez besoin d'un tour quelque part pendant que vous êtes ici. Voici mon appel de l'entreprise, n'hésitez pas à appeler à tout moment, Monsieur Gibbs.****"**

** The driver got into the car after that and left. Jenny and Gibbs walked into the hotel. Seconds later they were in their hotel suite. **

** Jenny was completely amazed at this point just as Gibbs been during the drive over from the airport when he heard his wife speaking fluent French. Once they were settled in; Gibbs and Jenny checked in on their girls back home. **


	64. Enjoyment

**Enjoyment**

** Once they were situated in their hotel room and they called their girls; the city of love was beckoning Jenny and Gibbs. It was clear that they both wanted to go out but another part of them wanted to take part in some one on one time with each other. The electric charge that was between Jenny and Gibbs was quite prevalent at the moment as they stood in their room.**

** "Why don't we go out and walk around the city for a while?" Jenny suggestively asked as she felt the charge between her and her husband.**

** "We could do that but I think we'd have more fun if we stayed in and enjoyed each other."**

** "We could do that, but I say we hold off on that for the time being. I'd like to go out for a walk with you."**

** "Fine; but you rejecting what we do best is so unlike you, Jen."**

** "I'm not rejecting it; I am saying let's wait. That's all."**

** Gibbs didn't put up much of a fight after that. **

** Jenny and Gibbs then when out for a walk around the city of love just as Jenny had wanted them to. **

** "Now isn't this nice; Jethro?" Jenny said.**

** "Mhmm."**

** "Oh Jethro; we'll get to play. I just wanted some fresh air."**

** Gibbs had a look on his face.**

** "Stop being such a petulant child; Jethro. You'll get what you want. I promise."**

** "I am going to hold you to that; Jen."**

** "I know you will."**

** With that Jenny and Gibbs walked around the city some more for what seemed like hours to part the duo. The sun set and they got to see the Eiffel Tower all a glow at night. **

** "Okay we've been walking around forever." Gibbs asked.**

** Jenny and Gibbs were standing under the tower under the glow of all the lights. They had just shared a passionate kiss which had drawn quite a crowd. So Gibbs was somewhat embarrassed once they came out of their own world.**

** "Let's go back to the room." Jenny said as she saw Gibbs blushing from ear to ear.**


	65. Romance in Paris

A/N: Sorry but it only seemed right to use a bit of French in this chapter; so once again use Google translate for the French portion to aide you if you don't speak this beautiful language. Enjoy.

* * *

**Romance in Paris**

** Gibbs chased Jenny down the hallway that their room was on once they got back. They were like school children on a lazy afternoon. Jenny knew exactly what would get Gibbs going. She always did; that was just how in tune she was with Gibbs.**

**"****Sorte que vous voulez j****ouer****, ****Monsieur****? ****Vous****pensez qu'il ya****quelque chose****là pour vous. ****Je ne sais pas****s'il ya quelque chose****ici que****vous souhaitez...****" Jenny said baiting her husband****.**

**"****Oui Madame****, je veux ****jouer****. ****Surtout avec vous.****..****" Gibbs figured it was only right to go along with Jenny when it came to speaking in French.**

** Both knew that the other inhabitants of the hotel would be able to tell that they were having a good time.**

** "****Nous sommes dans la****ville de l'amour****, après tout, ****mon amour. ****Donc, c'est****tout bon****, surtout ****pour vous.****" Jenny said.**

** Gibbs started to think of how he could throw his wife for a loop.**

** "Voulez vous couchez avec moi ce soir?"**

**"****Dans les deux sens**** de votre**** question****, oui. ****C'est pourquoi nous ****avons ****Kayley ****et ces deux****; ****Jethro****.****"**

** Once they were in their room; Gibbs chased his wife around some more. They reverted back to English.**

** The foreplay was beyond prevalent. The doors that led to the balcony and all of the windows were open letting in the summer breeze along with all that was Paris. **

** "Are going to keep at that or are we going to do what we do best when we're together like this?" Jenny somewhat impatiently asked.**

** "Whatever you want; Jen."**

** With that Jenny and Gibbs didn't waste any time when it came to doing what they do best.**

** In the heat of the moment; Jenny had reverted back to speaking French, completely absentmindedly of course.**

**"****Quoi que vous fassiez****, ****Jethro****, ne ****piquez pas****les jumeaux.****" ****Jenny said.**

** "That was low; Jen."**

** "Well; I couldn't help it. Now just continue on; ignore what I said."**

** With that Jenny and Gibbs did their usual things. The following morning; Gibbs continued doting on his wife.**

** Gibbs called down to the hotel's room.**

**"****Bonjour****, puis-je ****avoir****votre numéro de chambre****?****"**

** "****Je suis ****dans la chambre ****1984****.****" Gibbs said.**

**"****Que puis-je****faire pour vous****ce matin, ****monsieur ****Gibbs****?****"**

** "****J'aimerais ****commander un petit déjeuner****pour****ma femme et moi.****"**

** "****Que voulez-vous****, ****monsieur?****"**

** "****Oeufs brouillés****, pain grillé, des saucisses, du bacon, ****café****et jus d'orange****, ****s'il vous plaît.****"**

**"****Ça sonne bien****, ****monsieur.****Votre petit déjeuner****sera****en place****avant que vous savez****. ****Merci d'avoir appelé****, ****monsieur.****"**

** Gibbs hung up after that and waited for the food while he waited for Jenny to wake up. There was just something magical about seeing her sleeping in Paris next to him that got Gibbs in the moment.**

** "****Vous êtes ****parfaite, ****Jen****. ****Perfection ****pure ****et absolue****en en tous ****connu ****à l'homme. ****Je suis****le plus heureux****homme vivant****en ce moment, ****la femme parfaite ****et ****quatre filles ****parfaites. ****Merci ****pour ça, ****mon amour.****"**

** "Damn straight; you are. But you only got three of our girls from me. Thank your other wife for Kelly." Jenny sleepily muttered.**

** Gibbs laughed at Jenny sleepy tenancity.**


	66. Spoiled

A/N: Once again; please use Google translate for the French portion. Enjoy.

* * *

**Spoiled**

** The food that Gibbs had ordered from room service had arrived and was waiting to be consumed by the love birds. Jenny was coming out of her slumber slowly when the food arrived. She heard Gibbs thank the waiter came with the food. **

** "Merci" Gibbs said as he took the food cart from the waiter.**

** "What did you do now; Jethro?" Jenny asked when she was fully conscious.**

** "Ordered us breakfast."**

** "I see that. You're too good to me." Jenny said as she kissed Gibbs on his cheek.**

** "You deserve to be spoiled; Jen."**

** Jenny smiled; she loved all the attention she was getting from Gibbs. Before they came over to France for their belated honeymoon; Jenny was unable to shake the feeling she had of only being a wife, a mother and an agent. When they arrived and she was being pampered by her husband; that whole feeling she had had completely dissipated.**

** "So what do you want to do today?"**

** "Anything you want; Jethro."**

** Gibbs had a wicked smile come to his face.**

** "That is the only thing on your mind; Jethro."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "Seriously; what do you want to do today?"**

** "Why not walk around the city again; see if there is anything in any of the shops to bring home to the girls."**

** "Leroy Jethro Gibbs wants to go shopping; that is shocking." Jenny playfully teased.**

** "I'd be with you so that cancels anything else out."**

** "Sure it does. Keep telling yourself that one."**

** Jenny and Gibbs then enjoyed the breakfast that Gibbs had ordered for them. A shower together and then the two of them were ready to go out. One of the first shops they had come across a small, quaint boutique that specialized in baby and toddler apparel. Kayley and the twins came to mind instantly. **

** "Bonjour, Madame et Monsieur, est-ce que je peux vous aider aujourd'hui?" the boutique employee asked.**

** "Non merci, nous sommes en train denaviguer." Gibbs said quickly.**

** "Excusez mon mari, ce n'est pas son préféré chose à faire. Où est votre section néonatale et votre section des tout-petits?" Jenny asked.**

** "Juste là, madame." the boutique employee directed.**

** "Merci beaucoup."**

** Jenny and Gibbs then went to the sections they were directed to. Jenny began looking for outfits for Kayley and for the twins once the twins were around. Once they were done here; Jenny and Gibbs would have to find something for Kelly.**


	67. Shopping

A/N: As previously stated; please use Google translate for the French portions. Enjoy.

* * *

**Shopping**

** Jenny and Gibbs' shopping excursion continued on that day. They had stopped at a local street café for lunch. While at lunch they called their daughters and Ann to find out what was going back home. From what Kelly said; Todd was making some head way with hers and Ari's impending wedding. David was having harder time with hers and DiNozzo's. Todd had her sister and their Mom helping her. David wasn't as lucky as Todd was. Jenny knew why.**

** "So what's going on with the weddings?" Gibbs asked.**

** "Kate has her sister and their Mom helping her plan everything. Ziva seems to be doing everything on her own."**

** "Why aren't David's sister and Mom helping her like Todd is?"**

** "Her mother; Rivka is dead just as her younger sister; Tali, is."**

** "What about her Dad?"**

** "Eli David; is a bastard and likely won't leave Israel to attend either of his kids' weddings."**

** "Kids?"**

** "Ari Haswari is Eli David's son. How did you think he and Ziva are siblings?"**

** "Mhmm."**

** "They are half - siblings like our girls."**

** Their waitress came by at that moment.**

** "Y at-ilautre chose que jepeux faire pour vous?" the waitress asked.**

** "Juste lechèque, s'il vous plaît." Gibbs answered.**

** "Thank you for lunch; Jethro."**

** Gibbs nodded.**

** "I think that I am going to help Ziva plan her wedding when get back."**

** "It's only right. She does look up to you; Jen. In fact the entire team does."**

** "I know they do."**

** After the check had been paid; Jenny and Gibbs went back to shopping. All they had left to do was to find something to bring back for Kelly.**

** About half an hour after they had finished up lunch; the duo found another store that had piqued Jenny's interest. As they walked in; Jenny was quite pleased with how much of a trooper, Gibbs was being with everything they were doing so far.**

** Then again she knew that he was this well behave only because of what happened between them in the shower that morning and likely what they would be doing after dinner.**

** "Bonjour, comment puis-je vousaider aujourd'hui?" the shop keeper had asked.**

** "Où avez-vous des vêtements pour une fille qui est près de seize ans?" Jenny preemptively answered before Gibbs could say anything.**

** The shop keeper directed them to section of the store that they wanted. After a few minutes of shopping; Jenny had found the perfect item for Kelly. Once they had made their final purchase; the duo made their way back to their hotel room. Much to Gibbs' pleasure; they went in for another round once they were behind the closed doors of their suite.**


	68. Helping

**Helping**

** Jenny and Gibbs had flown back home a number of days later from their belated honeymoon. They had the gifts for Kelly and Kayley in tow with them. Almost nine hours later; Jenny and Gibbs were speeding through the streets back to Ann's to pick up the girls. **

** "So are you going to help David with hers and DiNozzo's wedding?" Gibbs asked as sped through a freshly turned yellow light.**

** "What do you think; Jethro."**

** "I don't know; you tell me, Jen?"**

** "We're really going to play this game?"**

** Gibbs looked at his wife briefly while they were stopped at a light.**

** "Of course I am going to help Ziva plan her wedding. We've been friends for some time now. That and I am the closest thing she has to a…" Jenny trailed off.**

** Gibbs knew why his wife didn't finish her sentence. Jenny was only a few years older than the agents on her husband's team.**

** "You can say it; Jen, it won't kill you to say it."**

** "Cute, Jethro."**

** Shortly after the witty banter session; Jenny and Gibbs arrived at Ann's.**

** "You two look good; that honeymoon did you both some good." Ann said as she allowed her son and daughter – in – law in to her home.**

** Jenny and Gibbs shared a knowing look.**

** "I saw that." **

** "You saw what; Mom?" Gibbs posed.**

** "The look you and Jenny just shared. I was married once remember."**

** Kelly came in with her sister on her hip when she heard their grandmother talking to their parents.**

** "You are back; finally." Kelly said.**

** "That we are."**

** "Look Kay; Mommy and Daddy are back."**

** Kayley cooed.**

** "Hi baby girl; I missed you." Jenny said as she took Kayley from Kelly.**

** Kelly smiled.**

** "Missed you too; Kels." Jenny said.**

** "Mama." Kayley said.**

** There was a pause.**

** "Dada." Kayley spoke again.**

** "So what did you bring back from Paris for us?" Kelly asked.**

** "We'll show you what we have for you and Kayley; when we get home."**

** Once in the car; Jenny turned to Gibbs.**

** "I was her first word."**

** Gibbs knew what an honor it was to have your child to say your name as their first word. Kelly had said "Dada" as her first word when she was around Kayley's age.**

** While Gibbs drove them home from his mother's; Jenny called David to let her know that she was going to help plan the wedding. It was clear to Jenny that David was overjoyed with the news.**


	69. Overjoyed

**Overjoyed**

** "Where do we begin?" David asked.**

** "Well first off we are going to need know when you and Tony want to get married…"**

** Jenny had invited David over to the house one day so they could start planning the wedding. From what Gibbs and Jenny had gathered since they returned from their trip; Todd had set her wedding date.**

** "I'm not sure; Jenny."**

** "Okay; let's try this, when do you imagine yourself saying "I do" to Tony?"**

** "In the fall; say the first day of autumn. I think it would be nice to have the leaves changing in the background."**

** "That would be perfect. It's the perfect back drop for your wedding. Now for the next important question."**

** "And that would be what?"**

** "What kind of wedding do you want?"**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "How can I put this and keep it politically correct? Jenny posed.**

** "Just go ahead and say what is on your mind. I won't be offended; I promise."**

** "Are we going have a wedding that falls in line with Tony's religion, or one that falls in line with yours or one that is a bit of both religions?"**

** "One that is a bit of both."**

** "Do you want a ****chuppah or no?"**

** "All I want is there to be the appropriate clergy in attendance to officiate and for Gibbs to walk me down the aisle."**

** "So that's a no on the chuppah."**

** "Yes it's a no on the chuppah."**

** "I'll work on Jethro went it comes to walking you down the aisle. It shouldn't be too hard to convince him to do that."**

** David smiled knowing full well that her friend had her ways to convince her husband into doing things. The baby bump that Jenny had was proof in point of her ability to convince Gibbs to do things just as Kayley was proof.**

** Jenny and David continued on with the wedding preparations. Gibbs multi tasked between taking care of Kayley and his woodworking project down in the basement. Kelly was spending the day with Adam at his house; under parental supervision of course.**


	70. Play

**Play**

** It was one of those rare occasions where Jenny and Gibbs had time to themselves as well as having the house to themselves. Jenny was going to ask Gibbs what he wanted to do; but she knew better. When Jenny had come downstairs after her shower, Gibbs had just come up from the basement. One look at Jenny and Gibbs was gone. **

** "See something you like?"**

** "Always do; every time I see you." Gibbs replied.**

** "Such a charmer."**

** Gibbs smiled as he made some coffee.**

** "So where are the girls?"**

** "Kayley is with Kate and Ari."**

** Jenny could see the vein starting to pulse in Gibbs' forehead. Gibbs wasn't a fan of Todd's fiancé.**

** "Breathe, Jethro."**

** "Where is Kelly?"**

** "She went to see a movie with Adam, Stana, Olympia and Olympia's cousin; Zilya."**

** "So we have the house to ourselves then."**

** "Somewhat…" Jenny said as she directed her husband's attention to her stomach.**

** "Minor technicality; Jen."**

** "No, Jethro; its semantics."**

** Gibbs was a bit confused.**

** "Go look it up in the dictionary."**

** "You're a bit on the sassy side today; Jen."**

** "And?"**

** "I was just saying. Relax."**

** "I will as soon as phone call with the President and SECNAV is over."**

** "That's today?"**

** "Yeah." Jenny said curtly.**

** With that Jenny went into her home office to have the phone call that was on her work agenda. Gibbs returned to the basement with his coffee in hand. The house remained quiet for some time. While Jenny was dealing with the phone call and Gibbs worked on his project; Gibbs started to think of ways to cheer his wife up. Of course all of the ideas that Gibbs came up with all involved them being up in their bedroom.**

** Once the phone call with the President and SECNAV was over; Jenny came out of her office to get something to drink. Gibbs came up from the basement to hit the head.**

** "Phone call over?"**

** "Yes, I just have one more to make?"**

** "To who?"**

** "Your mother. She called in while I was on the phone."**

** "Okay; let me know when you're done."**

** "Fine."**

** Jenny knew what her husband was getting at.**


	71. Storm

**Storm**

** A sudden and unexpected rain storm came about. Jenny was done with all of her phone calls and Gibbs was done with his project for the time being. Hearing the rain hit the windows and roof was a bit poetic with hint of romance. **

** "You need to relax. This stress isn't good for your or the twins."**

** "I know that; Jethro. This isn't my first pregnancy."**

** "I need to get you to relax."**

** "I can get myself to relax."**

** "But Jen."**

** "Jethro; that's all we've been doing as of late. And it's not like it was before these two."**

** "It's different; yes, but we've adapted before."**

** "Jethro; I need a break. Besides if we aren't careful then Kaelyn and Kensley will be here earlier than what we are expecting."**

** "We don't want that, we're still preparing for them."**

** "I know; I'm the one who is carrying them and the one whose been doing most of the shopping for them."**

** "Well that's because you are the one out of the two of us that likes to shop."**

** Jenny smiled.**

** "So what are you going to do to relax?"**

** "I'm going to go dance in the rain."**

** "Jen."**

** "I'm your wife; Jethro, not your child. I don't need to be watched every second of the day."**

** Gibbs was about to say something but he thought better of it.**

** Before long the doorbell rang and Jenny went to answer the front door.**

** "Good to see you again; Ann."**

** "Same here; are you ready to go?"**

** "Yeah; I'm ready. I need some fresh air."**

** Jenny looked at her husband as she spoke her last sentence.**

** Ann could sense that her son and daughter – in – law were at odds. She hoped that things would be resolved soon for their sakes as well as their girls' sakes.**


	72. In - Law Bonding

**In – Law Bonding**

** Jenny and Ann had gone out shopping. Ann wanted to get to know Jenny better and Jenny had to get something to wear to the weddings that were coming up. And Jenny wasn't going to wear the same thing to both weddings. When Ann had called earlier and asked to do something with Jenny; shopping seemed like the best option and it got Jenny out of the house for a while. Meanwhile Todd was meeting Director Eli David; her soon to be father – in – law for the first time via video chat on her lap top at their home. So Todd was brushing up on some basic Hebrew at the moment; even though Ari had assured her that she didn't need to. David was doing a bit of shopping herself in the sense that she was choosing her wedding gown.**

** Prior to going out with her mother – in – law; Jenny had browsed the various stores' websites to see what the maternity departments had as far as formal wear and she wasn't too impressed. Jenny always had her own preferences when it came to clothes and she had her own style.**

** "So what prompted you to ask me to go shopping earlier?"**

** "Jethro and I have two weddings coming up. Weddings of three agents on his team. I have nothing to wear since I gave all the maternity clothes I had when I was pregnant with Kayley; so I figured shopping was a good option."**

** "Which agents are getting married?"**

** "Kate Todd; Kayley's godmother, is marrying Ziva David's half – brother, Ari Haswari."**

** "And the other two are who?"**

** "Ziva is marrying Tony DiNozzo; Tony DiNozzo Jr. that is."**

** "Oh; I presume Tony is named after his…"**

** "Father; he's named after his father."**

** "Just like Jackson and I named Jethro after our friend; LJ."**

** "I know."**

** It wasn't long after that the duo arrived at the local shopping center.**

** "So are we shopping for just one outfit for you to wear to both weddings or an outfit for both?"**

** "An outfit for both; I don't plan on wearing the same thing to both weddings."**

** "Okay so then what are you looking for?"**

** "Two dresses; I guess."**

** Hours later Jenny and Ann were done shopping. Jenny had found two beautiful dresses for the weddings. The first one was a black and white number by one of the well known designers. That dress was going to be for Todd and Ari's wedding. The second was green dress, by another well known designer; that went perfectly with her eyes. Jenny was going to wear this one to David and DiNozzo's wedding in two months. But Jenny knew as they headed back to the house that by the time David and DiNozzo's wedding that she would go the other way when it came to the dresses.**


	73. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day**

** Days later it was time for the first of the two weddings that were on the line up for everyone. It was Todd and Ari's wedding. Jenny and Gibbs were getting ready for the wedding in their bedroom. Kelly was dressed and set for the wedding; now she was helping her parents out by getting Kayley ready. Jenny was now twenty – one weeks pregnant with the twins and the baby bump was a bit more pronounced than before. **

** "You look radiant in that; Jen." Gibbs complimented.**

** "Thank – you. You don't look too bad yourself; Jethro."**

** With that Jenny gave her husband a quick kiss on the quick before she put the finishing touches on.**

** Seconds after the kiss; Kelly was coming into the bedroom with Kayley on her hip.**

** "We're ready to go." Kelly stated.**

** "You two look quite beautiful." Gibbs complimented his daughters.**

** "Are Kaelyn and Kensley ready?" Kelly asked just to be a bit quirky.**

** "They are asleep at the moment." Jenny stated.**

** After that Gibbs, Jenny and the girls departed for the wedding. The set up for the ceremony was beyond beautiful. Todd had her sister, her parents and of course all three of her brothers in attendance. Todd's extended family plus everyone from the team was at the wedding. Ari's side wasn't as big as his soon to be wife had. That and his half – sister had a bit of predicament before her. David wasn't sure where she should sit; with DiNozzo and the team or with her family. Choosing between her new family and her old family was never easy for David.**

** With that on the back burner for the time being. The team reveled in how beautiful Jenny looked when she, Gibbs and the girls took their seats just behind Todd's immediate family.**

** "Mom, Dad; I'd like you to meet Director Jennifer Gibbs and her husband, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They work with Kate and their daughter; Kayley, here is Kate's goddaughter." Dr. Cranston said.**

** "Who is the other beautiful girl with them?"**

** "Kelly." Kayley answered.**

** "Kelly is Director and Agent Gibbs' older daughter." **

** "Actually Gibbs is my Dad; Jenny adopted me just before they got married. My actual Mom died when I was about eight years old."**

** After that everyone faced towards the front of church where the priest from the local Catholic Church stood next to the rabbi from the local Synagogue just under a chuppah that had been brought in.**

** "Never thought Kate would settle down with a Jewish man." one of Todd and Dr. Cranston's brothers commented.**

** Dr. Cranston turned to her brother knowing David was nearby and she wanted to silence her brother before he made himself into a bigger ass than what he currently was.**

** "Shut up."**

** With that warning; the wedding got underway. Jenny got a bit nostalgic when Todd and Ari said their vows. When the vows were being said; Jenny grasped Gibbs' hand and held on tight. The five married couples on the bride's side of the church shared a kiss with each other as the bride and groom kissed under the chuppah. DiNozzo and David also followed suit.**

** The reception was moments away. But now DiNozzo and David were looking forward to their own wedding which was two months away.**


	74. Night

**Night**

** Following the wedding; the family had gone back home after they spent some time at the reception. Gibbs and Jenny put Kayley to bed. Kelly went to her room to work on her summer reading a bit before she turned in for the night. Gibbs and Jenny went into their room after putting Kayley to bed. They changed out of the clothes they wore to the wedding before they relaxed in bed. The bedroom escapades were still in hiatus mode so Gibbs was relaxing by reading the paper while Jenny went through the pictures she took on her phone during the wedding and the reception.**

** Jenny liked the pictures she had taken but then she started to think and that was never a good thing.**

** "What's going on, Jen?"**

** "I'm just looking through the pictures I took earlier."**

** "Your eye is twitching again."**

** "Fine; I was just thinking of how big I am going to be in two months when Tony and Ziva get married."**

** "You'll be seven month pregnant and beautiful as far as I'm concerned."**

** "That sounded a bit archaic."**

** "You know what I mean, Jenny."**

** "So we're going back to Jenny, now…"**

** "Sounds like you are trying to be cute."**

** "And why can't I be cute? I am your wife and your daughters' mother. I'm allowed to be cute every so often."**

** "You're angling for something."**

** "What if I am? Is there something wrong with me angling for something?"**

** "You're the one who put the embargo on our usual activities."**

** "I know that."**

** "And now you're angling for the embargo to be over. Why?"**

** "I don't need a reason."**

** Gibbs gave her a look that said otherwise.**

** "Fine you caught me; Jethro. I am tired of the hiatus being on. So now I want the hiatus to be over."**

** "Could the wedding we were just at have something to do with your sudden desire to lift the embargo?"**

** "Maybe.**

** With that the embargo was lifted and the foreplay was under way.**


	75. Check Up

**Check Up**

** Jenny had a check up with her OB/GYN a number of days after Todd and Ari's wedding. Gibbs was still pressing her to decide on the twins' godparents. David was putting the finishing touches on her wedding. Todd and Ari were getting ready to go on their honeymoon. Since she had an appointment with her doctor; Jenny was going to go into work late. Kelly was staying home with her sister. Gibbs was leaving work for the appointment and then bringing his wife to work after the appointment.**

** "Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs; follow me please."**

** Jenny and Gibbs followed the nurse into one of the exam rooms.**

** "The Doctor will be in soon."**

** With that the nurse left the exam room.**

** Everything with the twins had been fine at the last check up. But in the back of Jenny's mind; she couldn't help but think that there was something wrong now.**

** "Stop worrying; Jenny; everything will be fine." Gibbs assured his wife.**

** "I can't help it; my gut is saying that there is something wrong."**

** "Let's wait and see what the Doctor says."**

** The Doctor came in after that. She put the ultrasound gel on Jenny's stomach.**

** "Let's see how the babies are doing."**

** The look that came onto the Doctor's face only perpetuated Jenny's fear.**

** "What's wrong?" Jenny asked.**

** "The twins are fine; they are perfectly healthy for you being where you are in your pregnancy."**

** "But?"**

** "Breathe; Jen." Gibbs advised.**

** "The only thing that is wrong is that from the looks of this ultrasound is that the twins are tangled up and one of them doesn't have enough amniotic fluid around them."**

** "What does that mean?" Gibbs asked.**

** "It means your twins will be here sooner than what you expected."**

** "She's inducing me."**

** Going into work for Jenny and returning to work for Gibbs. Jenny and Gibbs then went to the hospital; the same one that they had Kayley in. Everyone on the team along with Kelly, Kayley, Jackson and Ann were in the maternity ward waiting room when Jenny was wheeled past them to her delivery suite in a wheel chair by Gibbs and a nurse who was by their side.**


	76. Party of Six

**Party of Six**

** The labor and delivery of the twins was shorter than the whole process Jenny had gone through just to give birth to Kayley. Jenny's doctor had decided in everyone's best interest for the twins to be delivered via cesarean section. So the doctor and the nurses who were attending the surgery scrubbed in. One nurse who wasn't taking part in the surgery; helped Jenny and Gibbs get ready.**

** Once Jenny was ready for surgery; she was brought into the operating room where they had her lie down. Gibbs scrubbed in before he went to his wife's side. The curtain went up in front of Jenny just as Gibbs came to her side. **

** "I told you there was something wrong; Jethro." Jenny said as the hospital personnel around them did what they had to before the doctor went to get the twins.**

** There had been two warmers set up off to side of the room; each had been labeled, one was marked "Baby A" and the second was marked "Baby B". **

** "Can we remove the labels and put my daughters' name up instead?" Jenny asked the nurse who was nearby.**

** The nurse looked at the doctor for approval. The doctor nodded her approval.**

** "What are your daughters' names?"**

** "Kaelyn Ainsley Gibbs and Kensley Adalynn Gibbs."**

** The nurse changed the labels. While things were moving forward in the maternity operating room; the natives were getting a bit restless in the waiting room.**

** "So our son gave our granddaughter; my name as her middle name." Ann said trying to make conversation with her estranged husband.**

** "Yes; Leroy and Shannon did. Shannon knew how much you meant to him and she felt that giving Kelly your name was the best way to honor you."**

** Kelly could sense the bout of tension between her paternal grandparents as she played with Kayley.**

** "And because of that decision Kayley has a middle name that starts with an "A" and the twins will have middle names with an "A" too."**

** "What are their names?"**

** "You'll know as soon as Mom and Dad tell us the twins are here." Kelly said.**

** "You're just as stubborn and petulant as your father; Kelly." Ann said.**

** "Where do you think I got it from; Grandma?"**

** "And she has Jenny's wit." David commented.**

** "Not her wit."**

** "My mother's and my mom's wit." Kelly corrected.**

** After that everyone just waited. **

** Time had passed and Gibbs came out to the waiting room.**

** "They are here; both girls are doing well. Jenny is doing well."**

** "You hear that; Kayley, you have two new sisters." Todd said as she held her goddaughter.**

** "What are their names?" Ann anxiously asked her son.**

** "Kaelyn Ainsley and Kensley Adalynn."**

** Abby pleaded with Gibbs to see the twins; but was told to wait per the doctor's instructions. Gibbs took his older daughters into meet their new sisters after they were moved into their mother's recovery room with their mother.**

** Jenny was just propping herself up when Gibbs, Kelly and Kayley came into the room.**

** "Baby." Kayley said when she saw her baby sisters.**

** "Babies; Kayley, babies." Kelly corrected.**

** Jenny smiled as she had her entire family with her. Gibbs leaned in to kiss her on her head.**

** "We're done now." Jenny whispered.**

** "Four kids is more than enough for me."**

** "Good."**

** With that Jenny and Gibbs enjoyed being in each other's company as well as their daughters' company.**


	77. Wedding

**Wedding**

** The two months between the two weddings had passed. Kelly was back in school and was two months into her sophomore year of high school. Everything with Kaelyn and Kensley was okay. They were perfectly healthy and were where they were supposed to be for their age. Across the DC area everyone on the team was getting ready for DiNozzo and David's wedding. Things were just as chaotic; maybe even a bit more chaotic now at the Gibbs house since there was four kids under the roof; three of which were under age five still. **

** Kelly was all ready for the wedding; she was getting Kayley ready as the twins waited in their respective cribs. Jenny and Gibbs were putting on the finishing touch when it came to their attire and appearance for the wedding. Once they were together; they went in to help get the twins ready.**

** "Mama pretty." Kayley said when she saw her Mom.**

** "That she is." Gibbs agreed.**

** The twins cooed in agreement with their sister and Dad.**

** It wasn't long before Gibbs, Jenny and their girls were at the venue for DiNozzo and David's wedding. Gibbs and Jenny left the girls with the team and Ari so they could check in on the bride and groom before the ceremony got underway. **

** The wedding was outside just as David had asked for. The trees around everyone were changing colors and falling off at their own rate. This made David quite happy. When Jenny and Gibbs got to David's bridal suite; they came to see David standing in front of the full length mirror in her designer bridal gown that Jenny had gotten for her.**

** "You look absolutely beautiful; Ziva." Jenny commented.**

** "Thank – you; Jenny."**

** The trio talked for a bit more. Jenny stayed with David while Gibbs went to check in on DiNozzo.**

** Once everything was good with David and DiNozzo; Jenny returned to the girls, the team and Ari while Gibbs stayed with David so he could to walk her down the aisle when the time came. Jenny could sense as she sat with her girls, the team and Ari that Ari was bit perturbed by the fact that his sister didn't want him to walk to her down the aisle; that Gibbs had been chosen over him.**

** It wasn't long after Jenny had returned to the group that the wedding got underway. Everyone in attendance rose from their seats as Gibbs and David started down the aisle. Just as there had been two clergymen at her brother and sister – in – law's wedding; there was two clergymen at David's wedding. They also had a chuppah. David and DiNozzo's wedding was just as beautiful as the previous one had been.**

** As the guests transitioned to the reception after the wedding; Jenny turned to Gibbs. They each had one of the twins with them as Kayley walked in between her big sister and her godmother a bit ahead of Jenny and Gibbs.**

** "Two wedding down; a baptism, two birthdays and an anniversary to go." Jenny said to Gibbs.**

** "Looking forward to all of it; Jen."**

** With that Jenny, Gibbs and the twins were with the rest of the guests at the reception under a party tent that had been set up for the occasion.**


	78. 16

**16**

** The time had come for a certain teenager in the Gibbs household to celebrate another milestone in her life. Today was Kelly's sixteenth birthday. Kelly was beyond excited. Gibbs was just as happy to see his daughter at age sixteen, he just wished that Shannon was around to see their daughter celebrate this milestone. But having Jenny around was just as good since Kelly thought of Jenny as her mom like Shannon was.**

**Jenny and Gibbs were letting Kelly take the day off of school so she could enjoy her day. So all four girls were home. Jenny and Gibbs had also taken the day off of work to be with their daughter. **

**The kitchen had three high chairs in it now; when Kelly came down after sleeping in, all three high chairs were occupied. Kayley was in her high chair and had just taken a sip of her juice before eating some Cheerios. Kaelyn and Kensley were in their chairs with their parents feeding them via bottles.**

"**Kelly!" Kayley belted out.**

"**Hey sis."**

"**Kelly birthday."**

**Kelly smiled as she pushed her tousled hair back some.**

"**Yeah it's my birthday."**

"**Can you say happy birthday to your big sister?" Jenny asked Kayley.**

"**Happy birthday Kelly."**

"**Thank - you."**

**The twins cooed their birthday wishes to their older sister.**

"**Thank - you two too."**

**Kelly went to get her breakfast. Once she had set the bowl, spoon, cereal and milk on the table; she had turned to see her Dad standing behind her.**

"**Happy Birthday; kid." Gibbs said as he hugged Kelly and kissed her on her head.**

"**Thank – you Dad."**

**There was a pause before Jenny got up to wish her daughter a happy birthday.**

"**What is it?"**

"**I'm not sure. I think I felt mom; as in my mom, Shannon."**

"**It wouldn't surprise me that she'd come by today. You are her daughter and this day is a special day for both of you just as their birthdays are special day for them and me." Jenny said.**

**After that Jenny and Kelly talked about the big party they were going to have later on for Kelly's birthday. All of Kelly's friends had been invited as was Adam. The entire team was invited as was Ari and Palmer's new bride; Breena. Franks along with daughter – in – law and granddaughter were up from Mexico for the birthday. All four of Kelly's grandparents would be at the party in a few hours. **

**Jenny's mind was running through the guest list for Kayley's first birthday and she was bit bummed out. Unlike Kelly; Kayley wouldn't have all four grandparents present. Nor would the twins when their first birthday came around. Gibbs saw the expression on his wife's face and squeezed Jenny's shoulder in a reassuring manner to comfort her.**


	79. Halloween

**Halloween**

** October had come and most of it had come to past at this point. It was the day of Halloween. Kaelyn and Kensley were dressed up as little ladybugs. Kayley was Ariel from "The Little Mermaid". Kelly had opted for the sassy sailor costume the local costume shop had; the plan was that Kelly's costume would be just like Adam's. Even Jenny and Gibbs were dressing up for the holiday. **

** Jenny and Gibbs were paying homage to the movie "Grease" by being Sandy and Danny respectively. The team's costumes were a bit more ingenious. Jenny and Gibbs were bringing their girls to the agency so they could trick or treat before Kelly went to a party with Adam, Stana, Olympia, Maddie and Zilya.**

** The whole thing had gone quite well. DiNozzo had been intrigued by Jenny's costume. Gibbs saw the intrigue in his senior field agent's eye. A head slap had been directed in DiNozzo's way shortly there after.**

** "You have a wife of your own; so get your eyes off of mine and on to your wife."**

** Jenny looked at David. David knew that her husband was a handful. But then again she also knew that she was only who could really keep DiNozzo in line for the most part.**

** By the time that the trick or treating was over at the agency for the girls; the twins were starting to fall asleep and Kayley was a bit antsy.**

** That night as Kelly went off to the party with her boyfriend and her friends; Jenny and Gibbs took Kayley and the twins trick or treating around the neighborhood. **

** When the girls were starting to get sleepy from all the activity their parents brought them home. After dinner and baths; the girls up in bed.**

** Jenny and Gibbs stayed up for Kayley.**

** "You're tired; go to sleep. I'll stay up for Kelly."**

** "I can stay awake too."**

** "No you can't; Jen. You can barely keep your eyes open. Go to sleep."**

** "Fine."**

** With that Jenny rested her head on her husband's lap and drifted off to sleep.**

** Seconds later Adam came into the house with Kayley in his arms. Maddie had pushed opened the front door.**

** "What happened?" Gibbs asked.**

** "She's fine. She just ran out of energy." Maddie said.**

** "Maddie is right; sir. Kelly fell asleep on my shoulder like Mrs. Gibbs did from the looks of it as we dropped Olympia and Ziyla off."**

** "Follow me up." Gibbs said after he got up with Jenny in his arms.**

** Gibbs and Adam put Jenny and Kelly to bed. After that Adam and Maddie left.**


	80. Thanks

**Thanks**

** The weeks in between Halloween and Thanksgiving had come to pass. In the weeks leading up to Thanksgiving; Abby was increasingly unhappy with how the holiday was turning out. Usually the team would celebrate the holiday at Gibbs and Jenny's house. This year was different and that didn't make Abby very happy. Over the course of weeks; Abby had learned that Todd and Ari were going back to Indiana to celebrate with Todd's family. DiNozzo and David were going up to New York City to celebrate the holiday with DiNozzo Sr. and his new wife. **

** Now as much as Jenny and Gibbs tried to convince Abby that they could still have Thanksgiving at the house with everyone from the team who wasn't going away for the holiday. That seemed to somewhat pacify Abby for the time being. As of the past few days; the DC area had been bombarded with an unexpected snow storm came into the area. From the looks of it the storm was preventing anyone from leaving; this made Abby quite happy.**

** In between the things that was work related and conferences; Jenny was able to put together Thanksgiving at the house. The Gibbs house was going to be packed to the brim on Thanksgiving.**

** "So how many are there going to be at the house later?" Gibbs asked after he had come into Jenny's office.**

** "About twenty of us."**

** "Twenty?"**

** "Yes twenty; Jethro."**

** There was a moment of silence between the duo.**

** "We have us and the girls; that makes six. Your parents and Shannon's parents brings up to ten. The team brings it to seventeen. Ari will be with Kate; so that's eighteen. Palmer is bringing Breena with him just as McGee is bringing his new girlfriend; Delilah with him. That's twenty; Jethro."**

** "Mhmm."**

** Days later Thanksgiving had come. Abby was in the living watching football with the guys. Todd and David were in the kitchen with Jenny cooking dinner with her. Shannon's parents along Jackson and Ann were spending time with Kayley and the twins. Breena and Delilah were talking as they help set the dining room table for dinner.**

** Everything was going to plan and that made Jenny quite happy. Right before dinner had been put on the table; Abby made sure everyone had a drink or their drinks had been freshened up.**

** At the table just before all the eating had gotten underway; a toast had been made and everyone clinked their glasses together.**


	81. Twins' Baptism

**Twins' Baptism**

** The time had come for Kaelyn and Kensley to be baptized like their sisters. Jenny had decided on who she wanted to be the girls' godparents. This time she had chosen McGee and Abby for the girls. Just as DiNozzo had been disappointed when he hadn't been chosen as one of Kayley's godparents; the same disappointment came to him again once the team had been told. David had a lot of work ahead of her after Jenny and Gibbs had made their decision known. **

** As the twins were dressed in their baptism gowns by their parents and their older sisters were getting ready; Kayley had help from her godmother, Jenny was recalling a dream she had the night before. After the twins had been born in the weeks that had followed; Jenny and Gibbs taken the steps that would help them from bringing another baby into the world. Of course that meant that Gibbs was on "Daddy duty" so to speak; while Jenny recovered after her surgery since his recovery wasn't as long as hers.**

** The dream that Jenny had the night was one that had made her a bit uneasy. In the dream she was pregnant a third time; but with a boy. Then there was throughout the duration of the dream; Jenny had been at odds with Shannon's parents. In the dream; Shannon's parents weren't happy with Jenny was due to the fact that she had given their former son – in – law three daughters and was about to give him a son. They were upset that it was Jenny who was giving Gibbs a son and not their daughter.**

** Now Jenny had told Gibbs about the dream as they were getting Kaelyn and Kensley ready. Gibbs assured his wife that it was just a dream especially since they had both had procedures done. Once that was taken care of it was time to head over to the baptism. The remainder of the team that hadn't been at the house met Gibbs, Jenny, the girls and Todd at the church. Jackson and Ann also met their son, daughter – in – law and granddaughters at the church.**

** The whole baptism ceremony was underway as soon as the twins had arrived with their sisters and their parents. Abby and McGee had joined Gibbs, Jenny and the twins at the baptismal font.**

**"What names do you give your children?" Father Morales asked.**

** "Kaelyn Ainsley Gibbs and Kensley Adalynn Gibbs." Jenny and Gibbs answered.**

** "What do you ask of God's church for?"**

** "Baptism."**

**"You have asked to have your children baptized. In doing so you are accepting the responsibility of training her in the practice of the faith. It will be your duty to bring her up to keep God's commandments as Christ taught us, by loving God as our neighbor. Do you understand what you are undertaking?"**

** "We do."**

** The Father's attention was then drawn to Abby and McGee.**

** "Are you ready to help the parents to these children in their duty as Christian parents?"**

** "We are." Abby and McGee replied.**

** "The Christian community welcomes you with great joy. In its name I claim you for Christ our Savior by the sign of the cross. I now trace the cross on your foreheads and invite your parents, godparents and sisters to do the same."**

** Prayers were said and the twins were brought to the baptismal font. Kaelyn was the first up to be baptized.**

** "Kaelyn Ainsley; I baptize you in the name of the Father…."**

** Father Morales poured water for the baptismal font on Kaelyn's head; Kaelyn liked the water being poured on her.**

** "And of the Son…."**

** More water was poured which made Kaelyn quite happy.**

** "And of the Holy Spirit."**

** Following Kaelyn's turn; the Father turned to Kensley. Kaelyn had been handed over to McGee as Kensley was brought forward.**

** "Kensley Adalynn; I baptize you in the name of the Father…"**

** Kensley enjoyed the baptism so far as much as her twin had moments before.**

** "And of the Son…."**

** Kensley giggled in joy after the second round of water was poured on her head.**

** "And of the Holy Spirit."**

** Once the Father had finished with Kensley; she was handed over to Abby.**

** The entire party then departed for the twins' baptism party back at the house.**


	82. Christmas

**Christmas**

** Jenny had spent the weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas doing one of the many things she did best; shopping that is. Sometimes Gibbs would join her when she went shopping which meant the girls stayed with their grandparents or with someone from the team. **

** In between all the shopping; Gibbs and Jenny had taken their girls out to find the tree they would put up in the house. The night the family had gone; snow had been falling. Prior to the twins' birth; Jenny had bought a stroller that seats three. Jenny had gotten the Foundations Trio Triple Tandem stroller from Babies 'R' Us. So once the entire family was at the local Christmas tree farm; Kayley, Kaelyn and Kensley were placed in the stroller their Mom had bought. All four of the Gibbs girls were bundled up as were their parents. Gibbs thought that his wife and their daughters were the cutest things ever especially with the snow falling from the sky.**

** Even though she was the oldest of four and was the typical sixteen year old girl; Kelly still enjoyed moments like this. Tree shopping with her parents and baby sisters was the best thing in the world right now in Kelly's opinion.**

** Once they had come across the first possibility as far as trees went; Kelly turned to her bundled up sisters. Gibbs and Jenny told their girls that it was up to them when it came to choosing the tree.**

** "Kayley; what do you think about this one?"**

** "Tree pretty."**

** Jenny and Gibbs smiled.**

** "What about you two; Kaelyn and Kensley?"**

** Kensley cooed. Kaelyn giggled.**

** "Let's look at a few more before we choose this one." Gibbs said.**

** With that the family moved on and saw a few more trees. By the time Kayley and the twins started getting sleepy; the decision had been made on the tree. While Gibbs got and paid for the tree, Jenny and Kelly put the little ones in the car.**

** Eventually after everything with the tree had been taken care of; Christmas Eve had come. After dinner that night; Kaelyn, Kensley and Kayley were put to bed. Kelly stayed up a bit longer than her sisters so she could wish her friends and Adam a merry Christmas.**

** Once the phone calls had been made; Kelly turned in for the night.**

** "Merry Christmas; Dad." Kelly said as she said good night to her Dad.**

** "Merry Christmas, Kels." Gibbs said as he kissed his daughter good night.**

** "Merry Christmas, Mom."**

** "Merry Christmas; sweetie."**

** With that Kelly went up to bed. Jenny and Gibbs put the presents for everyone under the tree then they went to bed themselves. In a number of hours; Jenny and Gibbs would be up opening presents with their girls and doing Christmas with the team before they did Christmas with Gibbs' parents.**


	83. New Years

**New Years**

** Everyone on the team had plans for ringing in the New Year. Jenny and Gibbs were staying in with their girls. Abby had roped McGee, Delilah, Palmer and Breena into going up to NYC to ring in the New Year. Ducky was celebrating on his own. Todd and Ari were ringing in the New Year with Todd's family back in Indiana. David and DiNozzo were also going up to New York to see the elder DiNozzo and to celebrate with him.**

** While Gibbs, Jenny and the girls spent time together waiting for the ball to drop in the city; Jenny came across the paper Kelly had written for her health class from the previous school year and she couldn't help but read it.**

* * *

****_Kelly Gibbs_

_Health_

_Mrs. Dalton_

_My Family_

_ My family is a blended family. It also is a bit complicated. I am the result of my Dad's first marriage; my mom died in a car accident when I was eight years old. After my Mom died; my dad remarried then divorced to remarry second time following my Mom's untimely demise. My former step-mother didn't legally adopt me but my current Mom did. So technically I have two moms, one dad, six grandparents and three younger siblings._

_ As previously stated; I have six grandparents. The six would be my Dad's parents who are both still alive; my biological mother's parent who are also still alive and then my current mom's parents who are both deceased._

_ In my parents current marriage; I was legally adopted by the mom I have now just before she and my Dad got married. Shortly after they got married my sister; Kayley was conceived and born. Sometime after Kayley was born; my parents had my twin sister; Kaelyn and Kensley. So yes; I have a blended family._

* * *

** It was clear that Kelly was revising the original paper. Jenny liked how the paper sounded so far.**

** "Mom get in here; we might see Abby, McGee and Palmer in the crowd when the countdown comes back from commercial."**

** Jenny had been on her way to get some drinks for herself, Kelly and Gibbs while getting a bottle for Kayley. Gibbs was going to give Kayley her bottle while Jenny nursed the twins. As Kayley drank from her bottle Gibbs ducked away to get some appetizers.**

** "Dad; it's about to come back and you're going to miss Abby. She won't be happy about that." Kelly called.**

** "I'll be there in two seconds. I won't miss Abby."**

** Gibbs was back just as the countdown show had just come back on the television. They saw Abby, McGee, Palmer and the others on the countdown show as the cameras panned the crowd just before the ball dropped. The show's host said it was just about time for the ball to drop. The crowd around the host started counting down. Families across the country followed suite.**

** "Ten."**

** "Nine."**

** Gibbs, Jenny and Kelly counted down with Kayley and the twins with each one of them.**

** "Eight."**

** "Seven."**

** "Six."**

** "Five."**

** "Four."**

** "Three."**

** "Two."**

** "One."**

** "Happy New Year!"**

** The crowd around the host kissed the significant others they were with. Kelly hugged her sisters. Jenny laid a passionate kiss on her husband's lips.**

** "Welcome to the millennium; Jethro."**

** "Same to you; Jen."**

** "Let's make this year worthwhile; Jethro."**

** "Wouldn't have it any other way."**

** With that Gibbs returned the kiss from his wife with a passionate kiss of his own.**

** "Let's give Mom and Dad the room; you guys." Kelly said to her sisters.**

** As Kelly picked the twins; Kayley stood up and walked next to her big sister and her little sisters.**


	84. Anniversary

**Anniversary**

** The start of the New Year brought about two things besides the start of the new millennium. It would bring about Kayley's first birthday. Jenny and Gibbs first anniversary as wife and husband. Eventually the twins would be a year old. Then of course there would be the Marine Corps birthday ball to which Jenny would have to go to due to the position she held at NCIS. Jenny knew that Gibbs wasn't too happy about the fact that he would have to attend the Marine Corps birthday ball.**

** But that was still months away. Today was what mattered the most. One year ago today; Jenny and Gibbs were married in one of the local courthouses in the area after Jenny had legally adopted Kelly. That morning when Jenny woke up to the sound of Kelly trying to keep her sisters' cries to a dull minimal so that their parents wouldn't wake up.**

** "Guys; take it down a notch or two. Mom and Dad are still sleeping. Remember we talked about this last night; we're giving them the day off since it's their anniversary. Please take it easy on me. There's three of you and only one of me." Kelly pleaded with all three of her younger sisters.**

** Jenny smiled. Gibbs was starting to come out his own slumber. Kayley and the twins were still giving Kelly a run for her money so to speak. **

** "Maybe we should go help her? Those three are a handful." Jenny said once Gibbs was fully conscious.**

** "Kelly told us to sleep in this morning. To enjoy ourselves."**

** Kelly then resorted to calling in some help from Stana and Olympia. It wasn't long after Kelly had made her call to her friends that her friends had arrived at the house and made their way up to the nursery.**

** "Need help; huh?" Stana said.**

** "Yeah."**

** "Which one do you want to me take?" Olympia asked.**

** "Take Kayley; she needs breakfast."**

** "I'll take Kensley."**

** Kelly and her friends picked up Kayley and the twins up then made their way downstairs.**

** "Sounds like they have it under control." Gibbs said.**

** "That it does."**

** "Now let's enjoy this anniversary of ours while we can."**

** "Oh Jethro; is your mind ever out of this room?"**

** Gibbs looked at his wife as they laid in bed together that said that he knew that she already knew the answer to her own question.**

** "Oh Jethro."**

** With that Jenny and Gibbs started to do what they do best.**


	85. 1

**1**

** The time had come for young Kayley to turn a year old. Kayley was beyond excited for her birthday. That morning; Kayley had woken up and got herself out of her bed. She ran full force into her parents' bedroom.**

** "Happy Birthday Kayley." Jenny said as the young child pounced onto the bed and nestled herself in between her parents.**

** "Thank you."**

** "Happy Birthday kiddo." Gibbs said.**

** "Thank you Daddy."**

** "So what do you want to do today; sweet girl?"**

** "Play."**

** "Okay we can play."**

** "Did you want to see Kate and Mike?" Gibbs asked.**

** "Yeah, I wanna see them."**

** "Okay; Daddy will make the call then." Jenny said committing her husband to getting his mentor and his agent over to the house for their daughter.**

** Gibbs just looked at Jenny knowing full well what had just happened.**

** Seconds later Kelly came in to the bedroom with the twins in tow.**

** "Happy Birthday; Kayley." Kelly said.**

** "Thank you."**

** The twins cooed their birthday wishes to their big sister. This made Kayley smile.**

** "How about we go have some breakfast while Dad gets Kate and Mike to come over." Jenny suggested.**

** With that all five of the Gibbs women headed downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast; while Kayley and the twins played in the living room, Jenny and Kelly baked a cake for Kayley. Kelly would periodically check in on her sisters when their mother hadn't. This time around Jenny had gone to check in on her younger daughters. **

** Jenny had found her husband sitting on the floor playing with the twins and Kayley. All things considered; Jenny found the sight of her husband playing with their girls absolutely magical and wasn't changing anything about it. **

** Before long Todd and Franks were at the house spending the day with their goddaughter as she had wished. The cake that Jenny and Kelly had made was eventually consumed.  
**


	86. Gift

**Gift**

** A number of days after Kayley's birthday; Kelly, Kayley and the twins came into the living room one Sunday afternoon where their parents were. Jenny and Gibbs were both curious as to why their four daughters were standing before them.**

** "What's going on?" Jenny asked.**

** "We gots you and Daddy an annisarie gift." Kayley answered.**

** "We were going to give it to you on your anniversary; but we ran out of time and then it was Kayley's birthday." Kelly admitted.**

** Kelly then handed her parents reservations for the Addams House Hotel.**

** "When are these for?"**

** "Tonight."**

** "We can't go and leave the four of you alone." Jenny said adamantly.**

** "Yes you can. I can take care of myself and them. If I need help; the grandparents along with all of your agents are a phone call away."**

** Jenny looked at Gibbs for a bit of confirmation.**

** "We could use a few days to ourselves." Gibbs said.**

** "Okay."**

** With that decided Jenny and Gibbs went to pack some things for their getaway.**

** "You don't have to bring that many clothes; Jen. I doubt we're leaving our room that much. At least if I have anything to do with it we won't."**

** "Oh Jethro; you are one sly dog."**

** It wasn't long after they were packed that Jenny and Gibbs left for the Addams House Hotel.**

** Once in the room; Jenny fell in love with the room itself. The concierge had told them that their dinner reservation would be in a few minutes.**

** Gibb had been ready for dinner.**

** Jenny had told him to go ahead and that she would be right there.**

** After Gibbs had left the room; Jenny slipped into the little emerald green dress she brought with her. Then she put the earrings that went with the dress before she slid the shoes she brought on her feet. When Jenny left the room she knew that she would leave her husband completely stunned when he saw her.**


	87. A Dinner That Stuns

**A Dinner That Stuns**

** When Jenny came into the restaurant a few minutes later it was as if the world stopped. At least for Gibbs it had stopped. Gibbs had been completely taken aback by how gorgeous his wife looked as she came to the table. The emerald green dress Jenny was wearing accentuated her eyes just as the earrings and shoes had. Jenny's red hair was a quaint off set to the green she was wearing.**

** "You look absolutely; Jen." Gibbs said as he pulled Jenny's seat out for her to sit down in.**

** "Thank you; Jethro. I thought you would appreciate all of this."**

** The waiter came over to take the drink orders.**

** Jenny ordered a gin martini while Gibbs stayed with his tried and true drink of choice which was bourbon.**

** "So are you enjoying yourself?" Jenny asked.**

** "I'm with you; I always enjoy myself when I'm with you."**

** Jenny looked at her husband said conveyed the awe she wanted to verbalize, but decided the nonverbal route was the best way to go; especially with her husband.**

** The waiter came with their drinks and then took their dinner orders before he left.**

** Once the waiter had left; it was time for the duo had time to themselves to talk.**

** "This is nice; isn't it?" Jenny asked.**

** "It is."**

** Jenny and Gibbs clearly had something else on their minds as they waited for their entrees.**

** "What are you thinking about; Jen?"**

** "The same thing you are."**

** "The girls are fine."**

** "I know that."**

** "Then you shouldn't worry."**

** "Jethro; I am the mother of four girls, three of which are under age five and biologically mine. I'm going to worry about them; all of them, if I damn well want to worry about them."**

_**Protective mama bear; could Jen be more adorable than she is right now.**_

__**Jenny looked at Gibbs like she knew what was on Gibbs' mind.**

** The entrees came and the duo enjoyed their dinner. After dinner when they had gotten back to the room they called the girls. Before turning in for the night; Jenny and Gibbs went about their normal escapades.**


	88. Grave Visit

**Grave Visit**

** In a rare occasion between NCIS and DHS; Jenny was able to get her predecessor to cover her at the agency for a day so she could take the time to visit her father's grave. Gibbs was good with his wife visiting her father's grave as long as she had a protection detail with her. So Jenny went about deciding who she wanted to take with her as her protection detail while Morrow was en route to the Navy Yard. Jenny knew full well that Gibbs would want to be on the detail so that would leave one available spot. The team was the first place Jenny looked for another agent. **

** The decision between Todd, McGee, David or DiNozzo for the last detail spot was a bit of a predicament for Jenny. She knew they'd all take the assignment seriously. But she also knew that DiNozzo probably wouldn't take it as serious as his wife, his sister – in – law or McGee would. That led to Jenny knowing that if DiNozzo was on the detail and he resorted to his typical antics while on the job that Gibbs would likely kill him on the spot. With the thought of keeping DiNozzo alive; Jenny decided that it was best to have David would be on the protection detail with Gibbs.**

** With that decision made; Jenny left with Gibbs and David in tow as soon as Morrow had arrived. Once the visit to the cemetery where her father had been laid to rest five years prior had wrapped up the game plan was that David would return to the agency to work while Jenny and Gibbs went to pick Kayley and the twins up from daycare. Jenny would stay home with the girls while Gibbs returned to work.**

** It wasn't long after their departure from the agency that the trio had arrived at the cemetery. Gibbs and David had disembarked from the car as soon as they parked. Both of them checked the area to make sure it was secure before David opened the rear passenger door to let Jenny out of the car.**

** "Clear." Gibbs called to David.**

** "Clear." David responded.**

** With that taken care of; David let Jenny out of the car. The walk to Colonel Jasper Shepard's grave site began. For a brief moment during the walk over to the grave site; Gibbs was completely admonished by his wife's ability to walk in four inch stiletto heels in grass with such ease. Soon after that the trio came to the Colonel's grave site. The caretaker and his staff had kept the Colonel's grave well maintained which made Jenny quite happy. Once at the grave site Gibbs and David stayed near Jenny quite protectively. Gibbs kept one ear out for any possible threats to his wife while keeping the other ear on his wife.**

** "Hi Daddy; it's me, Jenny. Just wanted to stop by to see you and to tell you how everything was going."**

** There was a bit of silence before Jenny spoke again.**

** "I got married to a wonderful man a year ago."**

** Gibbs smiled one of his half smiles.**

** "And we have four beautiful daughters, you're a granddad; Dad."**

** There was another pause.**

** "Our oldest; Kelly is sixteen. I legally adopted her just before Jethro and I got married since she is from his first marriage."**

** "We also have three kids of our own. Kayley who is a year old. Then there is the twins; Kaelyn and Kensley who are a few months old." **

** Jenny talked to her father's headstone for a while longer. When Jenny had finished her chat with her father; she laid a bouquet of flowers on top of her father's headstone. The day continued as planned.**


	89. Road Trip

**Road Trip**

** "Are you sure about this; Jethro? Travelling across country with four kids in the car for days on end. It won't be pretty."**

** "Yes I am sure about this. Everything will be fine. The girls will be fine. Besides we all want this trip."**

** Jenny and Gibbs were taking their kids out to the Grand Canyon for a few days. That and Kelly had wanted to go camping while they were away.**

** "You better be right."**

** Jenny wasn't exactly the camping type; but the fact that her daughter wanted to go camping and there was no way Jenny was going to deny her daughter of that.**

** While Jenny and Kelly packed for the trip; Gibbs loaded up the car as all the stuff came downstairs. **

** Once Kelly was done with all her packing and Jenny was done with hers; the two of the packed the twins and Kayley.**

** The twins were napping in their respective cribs. Kayley played with some toys on the floor of the nursery while her mom and sister packed.**

** "Trip, trip, trip, trip." Kayley sang.**

** "Sounds like someone is happy to go on this trip." Kelly said as she looked to her sister while brought some of Kayley's clothes to their mom.**

** "That she does."**

** After that Jenny and Kelly had the two Coach® baby bags packed. Gibbs just had to load them into the car.**

** It wasn't long after the two Coach® baby bags were loaded into the car that the rest of luggage was loaded into the car that the family of six started on their trip.**

** The trip was about thirty-four hours or so. Jenny and Gibbs were taking turns when it came to driving.**

** The twins were asleep once again after the car was in motion. Kayley watched a movie of hers. Kayley listened to her music.**

** So far the entire road trip was going off without a hitch and that made Jenny quite happy.**

** The first leg of the trip was going to go fast since Gibbs was driving. **

** "Sit back and relax; Jen. It will be your turn before you know it."**

** "Okay." **

** After that Jenny hunkered down in the passenger seat next to her husband just as the twins had hunkered down in their car seats.**


	90. Camp Out

**Camp Out**

** The entire family had arrived at a camp ground a number of hours after they had left for their trip. Before they had left; Gibbs and Jenny had rented a camper for their camp out. Jenny thought it would be best that they had the trailer since she wasn't the type to sleep on the ground on a tent. She didn't think it was best part of camping with a one year and four month old twins in tow. Gibbs figured it was best to agree with his wife.**

** Once the admission fee for the camp ground had been paid and they got the place where they could stay for the time being; Gibbs pulled into the spot. All four of the girls were excited. The twins were talking from their respective car seats. Kayley was so excited that she was a bit antsy in her booster seat. All three car seats were high end, expensive car seats and booster seat; Jenny wanted the best for her daughters. **

** After they had parked; Kelly had unbuckled herself and gone to help Kayley out of her booster seat. Jenny and Gibbs both unhitched the twins' car seats from the stands that were in the car. Once Kayley was out of her booster seat she was bouncy off the walls. Kelly wasn't having the best of luck when it came to keeping her younger sister nearby.**

** "Kayley Alana; stay by your sister." Gibbs called to his young daughter.**

** Kayley gave Gibbs a pouty face in attempts to get him to be less parent-esque.**

** Jenny let out a laugh.**

** "Clearly she learned that from Kelly." Jenny said in between the laughter.**

** "Ya think; Jen."**

** "Just remember the two of them will likely teach these two that look before we know it."**

** After that Gibbs unhooked the camper from the car hitch. Jenny brought the girls inside. Kelly helped unpack.**

** "I think you are going to like camping Mom."**

** "Yeah sure."**

** "That sounds convincing."**

** "Kelly; I am the furthest from the outdoorsy type. From what I heard the outdoorsy type was your mother."**

** "I know."**

** Gibbs came in to the camper.**

** "What do you know?" Gibbs asked.**

** "That Mom isn't the outdoorsy type."**

** "Well there's still hope for her." Gibbs said mischievously. **

** Gibbs kissed his wife to ease the sting from his quip.**


	91. Grand Canyon

**Grand Canyon**

** The camp out portion of the trip was over and the remainder of the drive to the Grand Canyon had been completed. The family was now checking in at the Hotel Aspen Inn Suites. Jenny was more than happy to finally be in a building. Their camp out excursion definitely didn't change her preference when it came to camping. Gibbs was adamant that he would change Jenny's mind when came to camping. **

** "Well this is a beautiful room." Jenny stated as the six of them entered their hotel suite.**

** "Eh." Gibbs responded.**

** "Can we go down to the pool for a bit? I think Kay and the twins would like it."**

** "Sure."**

** With that the family changed into the swim suits. The twins and Kayley were beyond adorable in their suits. Kaelyn was in a blue two piece swim suit that ruffles on it. Her twin; Kensley, had the exact same suit but in pink. Kayley's suit was two piece tankini in blue. Kelly was in a two piece suit that had a bandeau top with the typical bikini bottoms.**

** Jenny wasn't shy about spending money on her daughters' swim suits.**

** Sometime later the entire family was poolside.**

** "Looks like Kelly and Kayley are having fun." Jenny said.**

** "They sure do."**

** "Can you take the twins in; I don't want them getting too hot."**

** "Sure."**

** Gibbs picked Kaelyn up and Jenny handed Kensley over.**

** "Are you coming in? I don't want you getting overheated either."**

** "I'll be in a bit; Jethro."**

** Seconds later; Gibbs was in the pool with the twins while Kelly and Kayley played some more a way's away from their Dad and sisters.**

** One of the other patrons at the hotel came up to Jenny while her own family was in the pool as well.**

** "Hello; my name is Jamie. Is this your first time here?"**

** "Yes it is. And I'm Jenny. Are you here with your family?"**

** "I am. My husband is over in the four feet area with our son; Josh."**

** "How old?"**

** "Ten. Are you here with family?" Jamie asked.**

** "Yes. My husband is just over there with our twin daughters and our other two daughters are a little away from your family." Jenny answered.**

** "How old are yours?"**

** "Our oldest is sixteen; our daughter with her is a year old. The twins are four months old."**

** Jenny conversed with Jamie for a while longer and then she joined her family in the pool. The twins were quite happy when their Mom got in just as their sisters were.**


	92. Place of Comfort

**Place of Comfort**

** Jenny was out of the agency; meeting with one of the many politicians on the hill. Congresswoman Zayn Mayfield had asked for quick meeting before she went to a meeting in the Senate. Jenny had met the Congresswoman at one of the coffee stands that was located in the National Mall. **

** "So you requested to see me; Congresswomen Mayfield?" Jenny posed as she took her coffee from the coffee stand barista.**

** "I did."**

** Congresswomen Mayfield placed her order with the barista.**

** "Okay and why did you?"**

** "You were always a forward kind of person; Jennifer. That husband of yours has made it more pronounced." **

** Jenny shook her head. The two women had been friends since their college days at Georgetown University.**

** "Zayn; why did you ask to meet me?"**

** By this point both women had their coffee and had decided to walk along the National Mall. Both had a sizeable protection detail that followed them as they walked.**

** "Had to ask you something."**

** "You could've called me at the agency or at home whenever you needed to."**

** "This isn't work related." **

** "Is it personal?" Jenny asked.**

** "You could say that."**

** Jenny gave her friend/colleague a looked that told her to continue on.**

** "Where is your place of comfort?"**

** "You know the answer to that; Zay?"**

** "Do I?"**

** Jenny rolled her eyes.**

** "I've seen you with your girls; being a mother is second nature to you. I've seen you with your husband and from the looks of it; being a wife is also second nature to you." the Congresswoman said.**

** "Yes; being a wife and mother is second nature to me just as being the Director of NCIS is. Just as being an agent was."**

** "You're avoiding my question; Madame Director." the Congresswoman stated.**

** "And you are being persistent; Congresswoman."**

** Now the Congresswoman was giving Jenny a look.**

** "I guess I am the most comfortable when I'm with Jethro. We just fit together perfectly."**

** The women walked some more before the Congresswoman had to return to work and before Jenny had to return to the agency.**


	93. Playdate

**Playdate**

** The stresses of parenthood, everyday life and high profile careers were getting Jenny and Gibbs once again. Everyone around them was picking up on it. No one knew what to do about it though. One afternoon; Kelly came by the agency after school. **

** "What are we going to do about them?" DiNozzo asked just as Kelly came into the squad room.**

** "Send them on a playdate." Kelly said.**

** Todd and David smiled at the teen.**

** DiNozzo and McGee were a bit stunned.**

** "What?"**

** "We just can't believe that you insinuated like that when it came to your parents."**

** "I'm sixteen; McGee, not six."**

** The smiles on Todd and David's faces widen some more.**

** "If only you knew what I've heard since my parents got together." Kelly spoke.**

** "Kelly Ann Gibbs." Jenny and Gibbs said in unison as they came into the squad room.**

** "What?" Kelly said as innocent as she could.**

** "You know what."**

** "Oh relax; they knew already, remember you two had Kay and the twins recently. They kind of got the hint then."**

** After that Kelly and the agents convinced Jenny and Gibbs to take some time to themselves so they could relieve the stress from their lives.**

** Being a concerned mother; Jenny worried about her daughters when it came her and Gibbs were out later on that day.**

** Todd and David had said that they along with Abby would stay with the girls for the duration of Jenny and Gibbs' "playdate".**

** So when Jenny and Gibbs left later on that day; they left their daughters in the care of two federal agents and a forensic specialist. Jenny took comfort with that since she knew the extent of David's training from Mossad and the Israeli Army. The extra bit of comfort came from the fact that Todd use to be a part of the Secret Service prior to joining NCIS and had protected the President a time or two before.**


	94. Classic

**Classic**

** So Jenny and Gibbs were taking time to themselves. This way they wouldn't snap at each other, their girls or any of their colleagues. For their well - being as well. The girls were out of the house so their parents were able to relax. When they had gotten home; Jenny had ran up to their bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. On their way home they had stopped by a local movie rental store to take out Casablanca. While Jenny had ran up to change; Gibbs got the movie ready and coffee for them.**

** "Are you almost ready; Jen?"**

** "You are so impatient."**

** "That's beside the point. The movie is ready and the coffee is getting cold."**

** "Petulant child; that is what you are."**

** With that Jenny had rejoined her husband.**

** Gibbs smirked at his wife's remark.**

** "Why did you make us coffee?" **

** Gibbs started the movie before he answered.**

** "So we have some energy for later after the movie."**

** "Really Jethro?"**

** "Mhmm."**

** "Sex is the only thing on your mind besides our family and catching criminals." Jenny said just before the movie started after the previews ended.**

** Almost two hours later; the movie was over and the duo relaxed on the couch before they decided what to do next.**

** "So what do you want to do now; Jethro?"**

** "Well I have an idea or two."**

** "Of course you do."**

** "If there is nothing else to do; then fine."**

** "You don't sound too happy."**

** "Well…"**

** Jenny and Jethro went up to their room to do what they do best. After that they had laid back in bed and relaxed as much as they could before they fell asleep.**


	95. Valentine

**Valentine**

** In the days leading up to Valentine's Day; Jenny managed to get a plan together. The plan was that she and Gibbs were going out dancing. The other part of the plan was they would have Todd, Ari, DiNozzo, David, Kelly and Adam in tow. While Jenny and Gibbs had celebrated a Valentine's Day together before; it was the first one for the other three couples. **

** So Jenny thought a night of dinner and dancing would be perfect for the holiday and how to spend it. As of late both Jenny and Gibbs had wanted to get to know their daughter's boyfriend a bit better since the two of them had been going out for a number of months now. Kelly wasn't too thrilled about the dinner portion of the Valentine's Day plans since she knew that it meant that Adam was going to be extensively questioned by both of her parents. What she looked forward to was dancing with her boyfriend and seeing her parents together on the dance floor.**

** As far as the twins and Kayley went they were spending the day with their paternal grandparents. At age one and six months old; Kayley and the twins had no idea that today was Valentine's Day due to their young age. Throughout the day the Gibbs girls were all wearing the outfits that their parents had brought back from their Parisian honeymoon. The day that Jenny and Gibbs had returned from their getaway honeymoon; they brought back the outfits obviously. Kelly wore her pale blue racer back tank that had the image of the Eiffel Tower on the front with the caption of "From Paris with Love" under the image. Now the younger three Gibbs had outfits with the exact same image and caption. Kayley had a shirt that was a lilac colored toddler tee with ruffles. The twins got onesies; the only difference between the onesies was that Kaelyn's was pink and Kensley's was baby blue. **

** Kayley remained in the tee her parents brought back just as her younger sisters remained in their onesies as they went over to their grandparents. After dropping the girls off with Jackson and Ann; Gibbs, Jenny and Kelly picked Adam up. Eventually the quartet met the other quartet at the Rock & Roll Hotel in the area.**

** "You two look good together." Todd said as her bosses, their daughter and their daughter's boyfriend walked to them.**

** "They definitely do." David agreed with her sister – in – law.**

** Kelly smiled in agreement.**

** With that the party of eight made their way in. Jenny felt Tony's eyes boring into her from behind. Gibbs sense Jenny's mood change as she tightened her grip on his hand. **

** "DiNozzo; get your eyes off of my wife and onto yours." Gibbs said bluntly just before they entered the hotel.**

** Dinner got underway shortly after that. The couples danced while they waited for their food. At one point the younger three couples returned to the table as Jenny and Gibbs danced until the entrees arrived at the table.**

** While Jenny and Gibbs danced their daughter, her boyfriend, their agents and Ari watched on in complete amazement.**

** "Now that's pure art in motion." Ari stated after he had some of his drink.**

** The others looked at Ari in a way that said they already knew that. Once the entrees arrived; Jenny and Gibbs returned to the table. **

** Hours later after dinner was done and more dancing; everyone parted ways. Kayley and the twins were picked up. The girls were in bed shortly thereafter. Jenny and Gibbs laid in bed together.**

** "Thank you for the perfect Valentine's Day; Jethro." Jenny said as she kissed her husband.**

** "Anything for you, Jen; absolutely anything." Gibbs said after he returned the kiss.**

** As expected things between Jenny and Gibbs escalated into a bout of Valentine's Day sex before the duo fell asleep in one another's arms.**


	96. Covergirl

**Covergirl**

** Sometime later there was bit of excitement within the confines of the Gibbs household. In the days after Valentine's Day; Kelly was contacted by one of the many teen magazines that was out in stores across the country via Jenny. The magazine's editor wanted to do an article each week that featured the teenage son or daughter of the Directors of each DC's major agencies. NCIS was up first since it was the only agency in the group that had a woman as its Director.**

** Gibbs wasn't too happy about Kelly being the cover girl for the next addition of the magazine. It took a lot of convincing on Jenny and Kelly's parts to get the stubborn mule to change his mind. Eventually Gibbs came around. Kelly was quite thrilled that both of her parents were on board with the magazine cover and article. It would be soon that Kelly would be in front of a camera. **

** The day had arrived and Kelly had both of her parents escorting her to the photo shoot. That meant that there was entourage of agents surrounding Jenny. Kelly saw the clothes that the fashion director from the magazine had chosen for Kelly and the teen was beyond enthralled by the selection before her. Jenny liked seeing her daughter all lit up when she saw clothing she liked; Kelly was a true teenage girl. Gibbs was just happy that his daughter was happy.**

** "You must be Kelly Gibbs." the person in charge of the photo shoot said.**

** "I am and they are my parents; Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Gibbs." Kelly said.**

** "Nice to meet all of you; I am Valencia Jorgé and I am in charge of all this."**

** Valencia then introduced the photographer before ushering Kelly over to where she could change into all of the outfits. Being a cautious father; Gibbs sent one of the agents in that were in tow with Kelly. Jenny understood why Gibbs did what he had but she also found it a bit uncalled for.**

** Jenny and Gibbs along with the agents they had with them watched on as Kelly did the photo shoot.**

** "She's a natural." Jenny commented.**

** "That she is." Valencia agreed.**

** "Are you going to say anything; Jethro?"**

** "Mhmm."**

** "You're always my functional mute." Jenny commented.**

** With that Jenny squeezed Gibbs' hand as they watched their daughter.**


	97. Advance Copy

**Advance Copy**

** Jenny had requested an advanced copy of the article and copies of the photos from the photo shoot Kelly had partaken in recently. It was somewhat Jenny's idea to get the article and photos before the magazine when to publication; but it was also partially Gibbs' idea. Concerned and protective parents if you will. When Jenny had gotten into work that morning; the article and photos were waiting for her on her desk. After sitting down; Jenny thumbed through the photos. She didn't see anything wrong with them in the slightest. Then again Jenny knew that there was a good chance that Gibbs would fine something wrong with the photos when he looked at them.**

** Once she was done looking through the photos; Jenny read over the article.**

_**For the next six weeks we here at DC Teen will be looking into the lives of Washington DC's six teens who all have a parent or parents in a seat of power. The agencies we'll be addressing are the DEA, the FBI, the CIA, ATF, DHS and NCIS. First agency up is NCIS; which stand for Naval Criminal Investigative Service. NCIS investigates crimes that involve the US Navy and Marine Corps. They are also tasked with protecting our country's Navy and Marine Corps along with their families.**_

_** NCIS is currently overseen by the Secretary of the Navy and the first female Director; Director Jennifer Gibbs. Director Gibbs is happily married to one of her agents; Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. They have four daughters ranging in ages from sixteen to seven months.**_

_**In this issue we will be looking into the life of sixteen year old Kelly Ann Gibbs. Kelly Gibbs was born in a small, quaint town of Stillwater, PA to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs when he served in the Marine Corps and his first wife; Shannon Gibbs (former surname was Fielding). About eight or so years ago, Kelly's mother, Shannon, was killed by a member of a Mexican drug cartel. **_

_** These days Director Gibbs is Kelly's mother as well as the mother to Kelly's three younger sisters. While she was around; Kelly showed us what life is like for her on a daily basis.**_

_** Next issue we'll share with our readers our time with the son of the FBI; Zylen Connor Peters.**_

** Jenny was quite pleased with the article so far. Now just came Gibbs' turn to look things over. After gathering the article and photos together before she pressed the intercom button on her desk phone.**

** Jenny pressed the intercom button.**

** "Can I help you; Director?" Jenny's assistant asked.**

** "Yes; can you please get my husband up here. There is something I'd like him to look at."**

** "Will do; Ma'am."**

** With that Jenny's assistant called down to the squad room to get Gibbs up to Jenny's office. **

** Seconds after the phone call was taken care; Gibbs was busting through his wife's office door. Jenny commented on Gibbs somewhat barbaric way of entering her office. **


	98. Shabbat Dinner

**Shabbat Dinner**

** Friday had come; there was a bit of an unexpected surprise for David and her brother. Their father; Eli David had made his way over from Israel without his protection detail with him. Director David had decided to surprise his daughter by sitting in her Mini Cooper which sat in the gym parking lot. David didn't take too kindly to her father being in her car.**

** That night when she had gotten home from the gym; David broke the news of their father being in the DC area to her brother. Neither David or Ari knew what to make of their father's sudden presence. What made matters worse was that Director David was now insisting on having Shabbat dinner with two remaining children and their respective spouses. David sought help from Jenny when it came to having Shabbat dinner.**

** Jenny had volunteered to have Shabbat dinner at the house so that there would some sort of universal calm at the table. Gibbs wasn't too thrilled about the impending dinner. Everyone had gotten wind of Director David's reputation by now. But Gibbs knew there was no point in trying to change Jenny's mind at this point.**

** Later on that day; Jenny was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Gibbs was hiding out in the basement so he wouldn't dig himself a hole that he couldn't get out of so to speak. The twins were napping while Kayley was watching one of her movies in the living room. Kelly was helping Jenny cook.**

** "So who is coming to this whole Shabbat dinner?"**

** "Tony, Ziva, Ari, Kate and Eli."**

** "Oh okay."**

** The duo continued cooking.**

** "So dad is hiding out; huh?"**

** "Pretty much. I wouldn't be surprised if he's sedating himself with whatever bottle of bourbon he has down there before Eli gets here." Jenny responded.**

** Kelly thought for a moment.**

** "Why don't you go join him? I'll stay up here; cook and listen for the twins if they wake up while keeping tabs on Kay."**

** Jenny was about to take Kelly up on the offer but she was a bit hesitant.**

** "It's fine; mom. I can handle it."**

** "I don't doubt it."**

** With that Jenny left Kelly to her own devices and went to join Gibbs in the basement.**

** "What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be upstairs cooking for tonight."**

** "I'm down here doing what you are doing. And Kelly's got all of it upstairs under control up there."**

** After that Jenny signaled for some bourbon. Gibbs took the hint and poured some for his wife.**

** "T-minus three hours and counting until D-Day." Gibbs quipped as he and Jenny took a swig of bourbon.**

** Jenny tried to muffle a laugh but there was no use.**


	99. Introductions

**Introductions**

** Shabbat dinner was a bit more exciting than what everyone in attendance was hoping for. That was due to Director David's impromptu visit. A group of extremist had followed Eli State side. In fact the extremists had followed Eli all the way to the Gibbs household. There was momentary familial disagreement between Director David and his children. David stepped out of the house after the disagreement. Everything after that was happening into a fury of insanity.**

** Bullet flew through windows instantly. Glass was everywhere on the ground. Todd, DiNozzo and Gibbs acted instinctively when they heard the gun shots. Gibbs made sure Jenny and the girls were safe from the unfriendly fire underneath the table they were all seated at. Todd double checked on the girls and Jenny's safety after making sure her own husband was secure. David heard the gun fire and rushed into the house.**

** "Gibbs! Kate, Tony!" David called.**

** The gun fire had ceased.**

** "We're here." Todd called to her sister – in – law.**

** "Where is the Director and the girls?"**

** "They are fine and unharmed."**

** "And Ari?"**

** "I'm fine." Ari responded.**

** By now everyone came out from their hiding places. Kelly took Kelly and the twins into the undisturbed living room.**

** "Ari; where is Abba?" David questioned.**

** Ari went somber as he directed his younger sister's attention to where their father's lifeless body was.**

** "Abba!" **

** Tears came streaming down David's face. Ari thought his sister would take refuge in his arms as she mourned their sudden loss. Instead David turned to her husband for comfort and refuge as she mourned the loss. **

** At that moment; Gibbs called McGee, Ducky and Palmer. Jenny's phone rang. Jenny's phone call was the President saying that SECNAV Clayton Jarvis had died in a bombing at a gathering in DC and that she had to meet up with the new SECNAV. **

** Jenny left her husband and everyone else to return to the Navy Yard to meet the new SECNAV.**

** "SECNAV is waiting for you in your office; Ma'am." **

** "Thank – you." **

** Jenny then walked into her office. The new SECNAV turned in the chair.**

** "I'm Jennifer Shepard; it's nice to meet you…"**

** "Sarah Porter."**

** After the introductions were done Jenny and SECNAV Sarah Porter updated on the events that had happened prior to their meeting. During their discussion both women were called to MTAC to meet the new Director of Mossad. Apparently word travelled quickly back to Tel – Aviv. On the giant screen before Jenny and SECNAV Porter was Orli Elbaz; the new Mossad Director.**


	100. 1 Times 2

**1 Times 2**

** After all the insanity from Shabbat dinner and the loss of Clayton Jarvis; it was time for the twins' first birthday. Jenny had told Gibbs what was going on at work. But all of that was put on the back burner for the time being. Today was Kaelyn and Kensley's first birthday. Their older sisters were sixteen and a half and one and a half respectively.**

** Everyone was coming over for a smallish party for the twins. Jenny and Gibbs were co-baking the twins' birthday cake while Kelly decorated the house and played with her sisters. In the days leading up to their first birthday the twins had started walking on their own. Around seven months old they had said their first word. Kaelyn's was Mama and Kensley's was Dada. Both Jenny and Gibbs were quite proud when the twins first spoke.**

** "Well we have a sixteen and a half year old, a one and a half year old; and two one year olds. Kind of a lot to take in; huh?" Jenny said.**

** "It is; Jen. But I wouldn't have it any other way. And I know you wouldn't either."**

** With that Jenny and Gibbs put the twins' cake in the oven to bake.**

** Kelly had finished the decorating and was now playing with her sisters.**

** Jenny and Gibbs then went to watch their daughters.**

** Hours later the house bustling again. The twins' party was underway.**

** Abby and McGee were the first to hold their goddaughters and to wish them a happy birthday. Todd picked her own goddaughter and held her for a while. **

** When the twins' presents and cake were all done; everyone sat down and relaxed. Gibbs had the house repaired shortly after the whole incident at Shabbat dinner. David and Ari escorted their father's body back to Tel – Aviv with DiNozzo and Todd in tow. But that was then and now everyone was enjoying the festivities. **

** Once everyone left Jenny and Gibbs put the twins and Kayley to bed. Kelly stayed up for a while longer.**

** Before she turned in for the night; Kelly told her parents that she'd like to have David and DiNozzo as her godparents.**

** Jenny and Gibbs agreed. Kelly went to bed.**

** "It's a good idea. And now we won't have to hear Tony drone on and on about not being chosen as a godparent the previous times." Jenny stated.**

** "That's a relief."**

** Eventually Jenny and Gibbs let David and DiNozzo in on Kelly's choice. They were both quite pleased and thrilled. They were completely honored.**


End file.
